


Последний скандал в моей жизни.

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, POV John Watson, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Уотсон - 29-летний парень, сделавший огромное состояние на строительных технологиях, возглавив фирму своего отца и зарекомендовав себя на рынке как самого надежного поставщика услуг, но в мире бизнеса нет места для друзей и любви. Жизнь сталкивает его при неприятнейших обстоятельствах с только закончившим университет талантливым студентом Шерлоком Холмсом. Они оба холодны и расчетливы, не верят в любовь и сантименты, но так ли это на самом деле, ведь и из одной искорки может вспыхнут пламя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Части (1,3,5 и т.д.) - настоящее, а четные части (2,4) - прошлое.

Холодное октябрьское утро, моросит мелкий дождь, барабанной дробью отбивая по карнизу. Лондон, как всегда, хмур и пасмурен в это время года. Белая полоска света проникает сквозь небольшую щель между шторами.  
  
Чуть поворачиваю голову и, сощурившись, смотрю на будильник. Замечательно - 6:45, а я уже проснулся. Тихо вздыхаю. Мне дико хочется сменить позу, повернуться или, наконец, подняться с кровати, но под боком сопит Шерлок, который всегда чутко спит. Чувствую, как вспотела моя рука от жара прикосновений обнаженной кожи к коже. Чуть прикрываю глаза.   
  
Нет, меня не особо волнует, что я могу разбудить его, впрочем, как и то, как я впустил его в свою жизнь и как именно он оказался в моей постели. Лишь одно меня интересует и никак не поддается объяснению: что именно привлекает меня в этом парне? Может, дело в этих непослушных вьющихся волосах или в этом слишком разумном взгляде серых с зеленой крапинкой глаз?  
  
Хоть бы одно рациональное объяснение пришло в голову, ведь внешне он ничем не интересен и не отличается от сотен других молодых и перспективных парней, которые, в отличие от него, полны сил и энергии, а не неиссякаемым сарказмом вперемешку с бесконечными причитаниями о том, как ему скучно и что окружают его одни идиоты.  
  
В поле моего зрения оказываются его длинные, тонкие, сжимающие край одеяла, пальцы. Не то, чтобы я как-то особенно относился к подобным дополнениям, но почему-то именно его руки завораживают меня.   
  
\- Джон?- взгляд заспанных глаз очень цепкий и внимательный. Шерлок переворачивается, и теперь мы лежим лицом друг к другу. Я сглатываю, чувствуя себя крайне неловко.   
  
\- Что? – я стараюсь смотреть на него равнодушно, так, как полагается смотреть начальнику на своего подчиненного, но, видимо, выходит у меня плохо. Шерлок чуть морщит нос.  
  
\- Ты проснулся! – эта очевидная констатация факта, высказанная в пренебрежительной манере, свойственной только ему, всегда раздражает меня, особенно по утрам.   
  
Дав понять ему взглядом, что я об этом на самом деле думаю, спешу встать, пока он не задаст очередной вопрос вроде: «что опять не так?», или опустит весьма нелестный комментарий относительно прошлой ночи.   
  
Скрывшись в ванной, у меня есть всего пара минут все обдумать и на всякий случай приготовить себе несколько отступных путей, ведь мало ли, что придумает этот гений, который не до конца понимает понятие «свободные отношения».   
  
От назойливых мыслей и презрения к самому себе сейчас поможет только холодный душ и движения бритвы, отточенные до автоматизма - и я прячусь в этих отвлекающих, простых насущных действиях. А после на раздраженную кожу ложится увлажняющий лосьон после бритья. Вот теперь я могу сказать, что готов к началу нового дня.  
  
Выйдя из ванной, я сразу направляюсь на кухню, в которой к этому времени уже хозяйничал Шерлок. Он искоса посмотрел на меня, на одном дыхании выдавая:  
  
\- Яичницу с беконом будешь? – Шерлок тщательно старается отвести от меня взгляд, становясь оживленней, резче и быстрее, будто то, что он находится в постоянном движении, поможет ему спокойно отнестись к моему обнаженному телу.   
  
Подобная реакция всегда веселит и раздражает меня одновременно. Мы ведь много раз трахались, а он по-прежнему неуверенно ведет себя со мной, когда я голый. Что за ерунда!  
  
\- Да, - бормочу я, демонстративно расправив плечи.   
  
\- Хорошо, – Шерлок отворачивается к плите, а я тем временем иду в гардеробную. Сегодня предстоит, наверное, самая важная встреча с советом директоров, и мне необходимо быть на высоте во всем. Я должен выглядеть так же убедительно, как и цифры в отчетах, что последние несколько месяцев так усердно подгонял Шерлок.  
  
Я нагибаюсь к нижнему ящику и достаю чистую пару боксеров.   
  
Мне нужно благодарить Бога и особенно Майкла Стенфорда, что посоветовал взять себе в помощники этого чудика Шерлока Холмса. Не знаю, что там были за отношения между этими двумя - ведь Майкл лучший аналитик в финансовой строительной сфере, а Шерлок только закончил институт и абсолютно не имел опыта работы - но я никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы этот сдержанный англичанин отзывался о ком-нибудь столь эмоционально. Стоит признать, что этот двадцатипятилетний мальчишка, что носит совершенно бесформенные странные вещи - настоящий гений в области математики и точных расчетов, с лихвой оправдавший все похвалы. Не будь его - моей карьере пришел бы конец, а строительный бизнес отца просто прекратил бы существовать.   
  
Я достаю из шкафа чехол, в котором находится элегантный темно-синий костюм от Пола Смита с едва различимой оранжевой клеткой. Разворачиваюсь и смотрю на противоположную стену, заставленную обувными коробками. Сегодня на мне должно быть что-то экстравагантное, что скажет всем этим снобам, что я так легко не сдаюсь. Ботинки от Джона Лобба - то, что нужно! Воодушевленный тем, как мне легко дается выбор, быстро одеваюсь, не забывая при этом окончательно завершить и закрепить образ успешного мужчины классическими запонками Данхилл и парфюмом от Пако Рабана.   
  
Вернувшись в спальню, я слышу шум воды. Шерлок уже в ванной, а это значит, что мой завтрак готов. Иду на кухню, сажусь за стол и приступаю к еде.  
  
\- Ты опять завтракаешь, не дождавшись меня, - в тоне Шерлока не было укора, но я чувствую, насколько ему неприятно подобное отношение. – Отлично выглядишь, – сухо произносит он.  
  
\- Я не люблю ждать, - я отпиваю кофе, - тем более я все равно не оставил бы тебя без компании за завтраком, - беру свой коммуникатор в руки, - и да, спасибо за комплимент.  
  
\- Нет, ты просто невыносим, – Шерлок садится на соседний барный стул, и теперь видно, насколько он рассержен.  
  
\- Давай не будем ссориться, ладно? – наклоняюсь вперед и целую в щеку в качестве примирения. На телефон приходит оповещение о том, что столик в Petrus* зарезервирован на семь. - Как ты думаешь, Мэри стоит приглашать на сегодняшний ужин?   
  
Шерлок недоуменно смотрит на меня, пытаясь понять, шутка ли это.   
  
\- Шерлок? – я дотрагиваюсь до его плеча.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - настолько быстро отвечает он, что я сам немного теряюсь.  
  
\- Ясно, - откладываю телефон в сторону. Что ж, до вечера у меня еще есть время подумать.  
  
\- Джон, почему ты не скажешь ей про нас? Эта свадьба просто бессмысленна. – Шерлок подносит кружку, наполненную свежесваренным кофе, к губам, смотря прямо мне в глаза.  
  
Нет, все-таки без ссор и скандалов он не может.  
  
\- Зачем ей знать об этом? – резко говорю я мгновенно переходя в позицию нападающего. - Эта свадьба не «бессмысленна», и она выгодна для нас обоих, тебе ведь доподлинно известно истинное положение компании, и как мне необходима поддержка её дяди.  
  
\- Это похоже на своего рода проституцию, - Шерлок слишком громко ставит кружку на стол, я же в ответ скрещиваю руки на груди, ожидая продолжения этого цирка. Холмс перекидывает ногу на ногу, продолжая говорить, - ты ведь знаешь, что она влюблена в другого мужчину, и если бы не твое социальное положение и деньги, то ничего не мешало бы ей быть с ним.   
  
\- Вот видишь: Мэри очень умная девушка, которая сделала свой выбор в пользу материального благополучия, - безапелляционно произношу я.   
  
\- По-твоему, это нормально? - Шерлок поправляет рукава своего, как мне кажется, любимого безразмерного болотного цвета кардигана, который переселился ко мне вместе с ним и его неизменными горчичного цвета вельветовыми брюками. - Она не любит тебя, ты не любишь её, к чему связывать себя узами брака?  
  
\- Послушай, – мой голос невозмутим и спокоен. Я прекрасно понимаю, к чему он клонит. Впрочем, Грег не раз намекал мне, что, прежде чем позволить этому парню пересечь порог моей квартиры, мне следовало бы убедиться, что мы оба правильно понимаем, какие между нами устанавливаются взаимоотношения. – Я не собираюсь отменять свадьбу из-за тебя. Ты привлекаешь меня, но, пойми, пусть секс с тобой или любым другим мужчиной более функциональный и доставляет мне больше удовольствия в сравнении с женщинами, но рожать детей могут только они, - я делаю паузу, а Шерлок в этот момент усмехается, что несколько отвлекает меня, - более того, моя семья одобрила её, и я не собираюсь ничего делать вопреки этому решению. Я полностью уверен в том, что Мэри будет являться примером прекраснейшей жены, моей опорой и хорошим бонусом к успешной карьере.  
  
\- Как сейчас вижу, насколько жизнерадостной будет ваша семейная жизнь, - последние слова он буквально выплевывает, - ты будешь раздвигать ноги при виде более-менее смазливого мужчины, а она будет не прочь развлечься на заднем сиденье авто со своим личным шофером. - Сардонически произносит Шерлок. - Мне, правда жаль ваш заведомо провальный союз - этакая прогнившая ячейка общества, наполненная механическим сексом и воротящими друг от друга лица супругами, а вместо восторженного ожидания появления на свет детей - бесконечные упреки, потоки лжи и жизнь без каких-либо эмоциональных привязанностей.   
  
Невольно выгибаю бровь, слушая его. Речь, конечно, немного меня позабавила, но особого впечатления не произвела. Я рад, что он не боится говорить то, что думает - это довольно редкое качество в наше время. Однако я терпеть не могу тех, кто лезет ко мне в душу, голову, да куда угодно! Нужно быть с ним честным хотя бы сейчас, не только потому, что он хорош в постели, а просто ради того, чтобы всё, наконец, прояснить. Терпеть не могу расставания, путаницу в голове и собственных мыслях, а во всем виноват Грег, который уговаривал еще немного подождать и потерпеть его, но сегодня день икс, и моя совесть сможет, наконец, успокоиться.  
  
\- Шерлок, - мой тон вновь становится жестким, - в моей жизни нет места никаким привязанностям. Какая к черту любовь? Это ведь все просто на уровне привычки, сексуального влечения. Вся подобная «мишура» - для романтичных и недалеких натур. Мы с Мэри заключаем сделку, вполне оправданную и законную, которая не навредит моей репутации в отличие от моей гомосексуальной связи с тобой. Ты ведь понимаешь, что, несмотря на всеобщую толерантность, многие представители правящей элиты остаются в душе консерваторами. Да и потом, какие претензии? Ты сам не можешь социально адаптироваться, всегда видишь всех насквозь, стремишься поддеть, озвучить правду, пусть она совершенно неуместна и никому не нужна, а Мэри - она не такая, - я отодвигаю тарелку, - это, конечно, мелочи по сравнению с тем, что у тебя начисто отсутствует вкус и чувство стиля. Светские мероприятия, которые я вынужден посещать время от времени, обязывают меня выглядеть подобающе, но ты… Шерлок, ты прекрасный сотрудник, однако твое лицо слишком юное и смотрится несколько асимметрично, местами даже женственно…  
  
\- Ты про «Золотое сечение»*? – глаза Шерлока недобро заблестели.   
  
\- Именно, - я киваю, - твои черты слишком острые, ты весь угловатый, как снаружи, так и внутри. И тебе бы не мешало подстричься или отрастить волосы чуть длиннее, ведь то, что у тебя сейчас на голове смотрится как воронье гнездо, если честно.  
  
\- Что ж, - Шерлок медленно встает, - не буду больше тебя «колоть» и расстраивать своей прической, - он разворачивается и идет в сторону входной двери.  
  
Вот наши «отношения» и подошли к концу. Я совершенно спокойно беру со стола посуду с остатками еды и отправляю её в раковину. Не хочется признаваться, но за полгода наших встреч я успел к нему привыкнуть, и мне даже жаль, что все закончилось на такой ноте, ведь с ним было приятно иметь дело. Взяв сумку с документами по пути на выход и прихватив связку ключей, спускаюсь на нулевой этаж, где расположена парковка.  
  
Расстояние от дома до офиса небольшое, всего-то пара кварталов, которые легко можно преодолеть пешком, но имидж и статус диктует, что появляться на работе необходимо только за рулем автомобиля класса люкс, иначе все решат, что ты несостоятельный малый.  
  
  
Подземная стоянка, что располагается в здании, принадлежащем моей компании, пока пуста. Главное слово «пока», ведь не пройдет и получаса, как она будет забита под завязку машинами сотрудников, так, что тут нельзя будет развернуться, если конечно у тебя не имеется особых привилегий, как, например, у меня, моего заместителя и лиц, занимающих руководящие должности.   
  
Иду к лифтам и мысленно вновь повторяю распорядок своего дня.  
  
\- Рад видеть вас, сэр, – любезно произносит Джаред, как только двери лифта после меня закрылись.  
  
\- И я рад видеть вас. – Наградив его неестественной улыбкой, я направляюсь к себе в кабинет. Формальность за формальностью, ей-богу.  
  
Кроме Джареда на рабочем месте пока никого нет, кроме, пожалуй, Шерлока, который сидит в кабинете через стенку от меня. Расстегнув пуговицу на пиджаке, тут же едва не стукаю себя по лбу - я так и не получил краткий список наших поставщиков! Не то, чтобы я заранее не готовлюсь для таких решающих судьбу встреч, но совершить подобную оплошность?  
  
Никто, кроме Шерлока, не может выполнить эту работу, но сомневаюсь, что он будет рад меня снова увидеть. С надеждой смотрю на телефон, а после решительно поднимаю трубку и набираю номер его офиса. Всего один гудок и в трубке раздается хриплое:  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Приготовь отчет.  
  
Сопение в трубку и молчание.  
  
\- Шерлок? - мой безучастный голос.  
  
\- А не пойти ли тебе? – послышался какой-то шорох. Мне показалось, или он всхлипнул на последней фразе? Вот только истерики на том конце провода мне не хватало... Хотя Шерлок и истерика? Нет, я определенно ослышался.   
  
\- В контракте, что ты подписал, черным по белому написано, что сотрудник не может уклоняться от исполнения своих обязанностей, - сурово звучит мой голос.  
  
\- Странно, почему тогда там не указано, что мой начальник полнейший идиот? - его тон как всегда дерзок.  
  
\- Ты забыва…- Холмс тут же кладет трубку, даже не дослушав меня, впрочем, я не сомневаюсь в том, что он выполнит мое поручение, ведь Шерлок не из тех, кто мешает в одну кучу взаимоотношения и работу, и тут мы с ним совершенно схожи, ну, почти...


	2. Chapter 2

\- Будь с ним вежлив, - Грег поставил передо мной бокал с пивом, - пусть поверит в то, что ты действительно им заинтересован, и прекрати уже стучать по столу пальцами - это ужасно раздражает.  
  
\- Разве обязательно привязывать его к себе сексом? – мой голос все еще несколько взволнован, хотя это уже будет третий бокал, который я выпил в течение двадцати минут.  
  
\- Послушай, сейчас важно, чтобы ни одна живая душа не знала о наших проблемах, - Грег дружески похлопал по плечу, - расслабься уже, наконец, и вспомни наши студенческие пирушки, - заговорщицки прошептал он.   
  
\- Да, тебе легко говорить, - взял в руки бокал и отпил, - не тебе ведь предстоит участь спать с ним, и, кстати, как мой заместитель, мог бы взять такую ношу на себя.  
  
\- Но фирма-то твоя, - безапелляционно заявил Лестрейд, - да и потом, ты единственный, кто не попал под его раздачу и не узнал о себе и своем прошлом тысячу и один факт, - Грег фыркнул и продолжил: - Похоже Холмс тебя уважает, если этот наглец вообще способен на это.  
  
\- Поэтому он всегда так странно пристально смотрит на меня? – мой голос был уставшим, будто неживым, а вот стадия опьянения, которая бы все исправила, никак не наступала.  
  
\- Смотрит-то на тебя он действительно пристальней и несколько иначе, - философски начал он, - но я бы на твоем месте не стал так остро реагировать.  
  
\- Ты только вспомни его внешность! – я чуть повысил голос, и люди за ближайшим столиком от нас тут же наградили меня возмущенными взглядами.  
  
\- Не красавец он, согласен, - деловито подтвердил Грег, - но и до страшилы ему далеко.  
  
\- Да у него лошадиное лицо, что мало возбуждает, согласись, - едва сдерживаясь от злости, прошипел я, - вдобавок он всем дерзит и никого ни во что не ставит, и я чувствую, что с таким помощником у меня будет больше проблем, чем есть сейчас.  
  
\- Именно поэтому я предлагаю тебе найти секретаршу, которая будет участвовать в проведении совещаний и переговоров, а его можешь держать в кабинете и «поощрять» за успешно выполненную работу.  
  
\- Мне не нравится такой вариант, - я покрутил в руках бокал, - мне вообще он не нравится, меня в нем абсолютно все отталкивает, - начав отбивать такт ногой, я попытался успокоиться, - не понимаю, как ему мог достаться такой незаурядный ум, но, будто в отместку, настолько убогая внешность?  
  
\- Природа, - Грег достал свой телефон, - не забывай, что ты должен написать ему или позвонить, поэтому не налегай так на пиво.  
  
\- Обстоятельства толкают меня в пропасть, а мой лучший друг, говорит «не налегай так на пиво»?   
  
\- После красивых и сексуальных парней вроде Ричарда или Майкла, обращать свое внимание на такой синий чулок весьма не в твоем духе, но, Джон, прекрати этот детский сад и просто представь, что это своего рода благотворительная компания. Тем более я не удивлюсь, что с таким-то характером, Холмс все еще девственник, а разве может быть что-нибудь притягательней?  
  
\- Может, - выплюнул я, - все что угодно притягательней, чем он.  
  
\- Не преувеличивай, ведь, в конце концов, он не носит очки или брекеты, - Лестрейд уже откровенно потешался, изображая растопыренными пальцами - в качестве иллюстрации к словам - открывающуюся зубастую пасть.  
  
\- Очень воодушевил, спасибо, - я посмотрел на часы, что висели как раз за спиной моего собеседника, - уже почти полночь, может, позвонить ему завтра?  
  
\- Мы уже с тобой договорились, отступлением ты вряд ли улучшишь ситуацию.  
  
\- С чего ты решил, что он вдруг приедет за мной? – я прищурился и пригрозил ему указательным пальцем. – Грег, признавайся, что ты знаешь?  
  
\- Давай только без пьяных теорий заговора, - отмахнулся он, - просто позвони, скажи, что не можешь найти ключи от квартиры, что ты один в баре, немного выпил и за руль машины сесть не можешь. Сообщи, что тебе требуется помощь…  
  
\- А, может, сказать сразу: приезжай потрахаемся? – перебил его я. – Это будет честней и без этого спектакля из одних сплошных случайностей.  
  
\- Зато подобное предложение усыпит его бдительность хотя бы на некоторое время, - резонно ответил Грег.  
  
\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что из этой затеи что-нибудь выйдет? Может, мне намекнуть ему на то, что некоторая информация конфиденциальна, и он не должен ни в коем случае озвучивать её? - я с надеждой посмотрел на Грега, и тот отрицательно покачал головой. – Ладно, да, ты прав: в нашем мире никому нельзя доверять, особенно парню, для которого не существует каких-либо границ.  
  
\- Будь же смелей, Джон, - он подмигнул проходящей мимо официантке, - ведь от тебя зависит судьба всей компании.  
  
\- Тогда я лучше пойду, закажу водки, - я начал слезать со стула, - бутылка будет в самый раз, ведь как только вспомню этот ужасный мешковатый синий кардиган и голубую рубашку - мой внутренний эстет начинает биться в истерике.  
  
\- Не будь к нему так критичен, возможно, у Холмса неплохо развито тело, - весело произнес Грег, вот только его слова подействовали на меня противоположно, ведь желание хорошенько надраться стало явней, мне ведь предстоит увидеть его еще и обнаженным. – Опять этот затравленный взгляд, просто позвони ему.  
  
\- Сначала водка, а потом звонок, - я прищурился, а после, развернувшись, уверенно пошел к барной стойке, размышляя о вселенской несправедливости и о том, почему какая-то маленькая ошибка в расчетах геодезиста обратилась в многомиллионный убыток моей строительной фирме и едва не закончилась расторжением контракта с фирмой застройщиком. Подозвав к себе бармена, я мысленно уже, наверное, в тысячный раз вспоминал страховой контракт, подписанный между мной и банком заемщиком. Семь миллионов фунтов, обозначенных в том документе, сумма слишком значительная и не с нашим чистым доходом. Но неустойка есть неустойка, и платить придется... Но пока об этом никому не известно, есть возможность заработать необходимую сумму за счет новых заказов, которые все еще поступают. Подвешенное состояние и неопределённость в данной ситуации пугает меня больше всего, ведь как только новых предложений не станет - цены на акции компании мгновенно упадут, мгновенно увеличится уровень экономического риска для тех, кто вкладывает деньги и, увы, я просто окончательно разорюсь.   
  
\- Бутылку водки и одну стопку, - я достал из кошелька свою карту и протянул её бармену, все еще стараясь хоть немного расслабиться и прийти в себя.   
  
Шерлок, конечно, прекрасный специалист, и я могу рассчитывать на то, что с бумагами все будет в порядке, если конечно в один прекрасный момент он не передумает и не примкнет к стану моего главного конкурента - Джеймса Мориарти, которому удалось подкупить моего прежнего личного помощника и тем самым переманить нескольких заказчиков. Себастиан Моран неплохо постарался, даже датами поставок и местами встреч с партнерами делился, очень усердный малый. Вот почему, как мне кажется, Грег настаивает на том, чтобы я сильнее привязал Шерлока к себе, но этот человек не из тех, кто добровольно пойдет на контакт.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - бармен вернул карту и поставил передо мной на подносе бутылку Chase и стопку. Взяв поднос двумя руками, я вернулся на прежнее место. Увидев это, Грег закатил глаза, но это я - «спасение», поэтому не хочу слушать его возражений.  
  
\- Когда встретишься с ним, лучше молчи, - дает он последнее наставление, прежде чем я выпиваю первую стопку.  
  
Я решился на звонок только после третьей стопки, когда та самая упомянутая мной эстетическая часть начала находить прекрасным всё вокруг, впрочем, как и кислое выражение моего лучшего друга. Чуть дрожащей рукой, я набирал имя Шерлока в книге контактов на своем телефоне, после чего нажал заветную кнопку вызова. Время, в которое я решил его потревожить, меня ничуть не смущало, да и потом, я ведь его начальник в конце концов.   
  
Грег тем временем внимательно смотрел на меня, точнее на то, как я слушаю гудки в трубке, и явно тоже переживал, вот только непонятно за кого или за что.   
  
\- Слушаю, - вдруг раздался холодный баритон на том конце линии, что я невольно вздрогнул, успев мысленно задаться вопросом: всегда ли у него такой приятный по звучанию голос или это просто очередное искажение телефонной связи.  
  
\- Привет, - произнес стандартную фразу я, так окончательно и не продумав, что собственно ему сказать.  
  
\- Что-то случилось? – эмоциональный тембр его голоса был не богат эмоциями, если можно так выразиться, поэтому его звучание перестало казаться мне таким невероятным.  
  
\- Застрял в одном из пабов Сохо, - я поменял руку, которой держал телефон, - не знаю, как выбраться.  
  
\- Закажи такси, - посоветовал он, явно намереваясь после этого повесить трубку.  
  
\- Я потерял ключи, ну, а чтобы остановиться где-нибудь, необходимы документы, удостоверяющие личность, которые остались в машине, от которой, впрочем, я тоже не могу найти ключ.   
  
\- И поэтому ты позвонил мне? – явное сомнение и недоверие звучит в его голосе, а в моей голове тут же будто загорелась красная лампочка, предупреждающая об опасности.  
  
\- Ты наверняка не спишь в это время, а вот до Грега уже не дозвониться, он ранняя пташка, - как можно более пьяным голосом заключил я для лучшей убедительности.  
  
\- А как же твоя невеста? – все еще не сдавал позиции он, после чего я подумал о том, что иногда наличие у человека хорошо соображающей головы не есть плюс.   
  
\- Не хочу, чтобы она видела меня в таком состоянии, Мэри ведь женщина, ты ведь меня понимаешь, - тоном этакого знатока сообщил я, молясь о том, чтобы это была последняя проверка с его стороны.  
  
\- Куда за тобой заехать? – примирительно спросил он, и я тут же подмигнул Лестрейду.  
  
\- The Hems*... и я очень признателен тебе за то, что ты не отказал, Шерлок, - мягко произнес я и сбросил вызов, - я сделал это!  
  
\- Поздравляю, - Грег отпил пива, - теперь будь паинькой и постарайся его соблазнить.  
  
\- Что прости? – я почувствовал, как горло начал раздирать кашель.  
  
\- Соблазни. Не думаю, что это такая сложная задача для тебя, да и потом я давно в курсе твоих пристрастий, а этот парень… в общем, просто будь таким, какой ты есть.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что Холмс хочет меня? – угрожающе подался вперед. – Чтобы я позволил чудику это?  
  
\- Джон, успокойся, это просто секс - разрядка и ничего больше.   
  
\- Нет, тебя слушать - так вообще весь мир один сплошной набор особых компонентов, а люди недалеко ушли от братьев наших меньших, - я вновь налил себе водки и с вызовом смотрел на друга, которого в этот момент захотелось поколотить.  
  
\- Когда ты пьешь, то становишься слишком эмоциональным, - с укором сказал он, - пожалуй мне уже пора отчаливать, Холмс ведь живет где-то в Сити.  
  
\- Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, - без капли былой злости произнес я.  
  
\- Такова твоя работа, принимать все риски и удары на себя, Джон, - он выдал какое-то подобие улыбки.  
  
\- Знаю, - залпом осушил стопку, - просто мне не по себе от мысли, что хоть на какое-то время мне придется впустить этого «красавца» в свою постель, а что если сарказм передается половым путем?  
  
\- Тогда обязательно убедись в целостности своего латексного изделия, - я покосился на него, - брось всю эту чепуху, Джон, - Грег встал, - просто попробуй соблазнить его, заигрывай, поговори по душам, секс оставь на самый крайний случай. Всё, что требуется сейчас – это убедиться в том, что Шерлок еще на твоей стороне и останется еще как минимум несколько месяцев, а без дружеского контакта и более близких отношений тут не обойтись.  
  
\- Мой друг Шерлок Холмс, - поэтично заключил я и усмехнулся, - лошадь в синем кардигане.   
  
\- Ты перепил, приятель, - он похлопал меня по плечу, - смотри не скажи об этом в его присутствии.  
  
\- Можешь рассчитывать на меня, я ведь борюсь за дело, - кивок головы, - надеюсь, этот вечер я завтра не вспомню.  
  
\- У тебя еще осталась половина бутылки для осуществления такой задачи, - более дружелюбно сказал Лестрейд, - но мне действительно пора идти, я обязательно позвоню тебе утром.  
  
\- И не надейся, что я тебе отвечу, - предупредил его я и подпер голову рукой, - может, мой разговор по душам завершится двойным убийством, и проблема спасать фирму и репутацию отпадет сама собой.  
  
\- Даже не мечтай, - Грег, наконец, улыбнулся, - до завтра.  
  
\- Пока, - мой взгляд тут же устремился на часы, мне предстоит ждать Шерлока. Чудика Шерлока, а после пытаться завязать с ним контакт. Нет, планета точно должна была сейчас же содрогнуться и сделать кульбит, ибо ничего более сюрреалистичного и ненормального я в своей жизни не припомню. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hems* - голландский паб, существующий в Лондоне с 1890-х годов.


	3. Chapter 3

Зал переговоров, наконец, пустеет. Ну, почти... ведь мой секретарь, мисс Хупер, слишком скромна и незаметна, чтобы причинять мне особое беспокойство. В центре комнаты расположен большой круглый стол, выполненный из темного дерева, и под стать ему громоздкие кожаные кресла. Крутанув одно из них, я иду к противоположной стене, полностью обшитой ламинированными стеклами, за которыми открывается чудесный вид на Сити. Вопреки всему и, прежде всего, собственным убеждениям, я все еще не могу перестать думать о Шерлоке, который с абсолютно не читаемым лицом принес мне отчет. Стоило бы поблагодарить его за столь быстрое исполнение поручения, ведь он справился меньше чем за двадцать минут. Но, судя по складке, залегшей между его бровями, плевать ему было на мои благодарности. Он даже не произнес ставшее уже привычным: «Удачи», добавляя в голос немного хрипотцы, что делает звучание еще более проникновенным.   
  
\- Все прошло лучшим образом, - Молли убирает со стола стаканы, - я могу пока…  
  
\- Я все сделаю сам, - чуть поворачиваю голову и ослабляю галстук. Кажется, в помещении стало душно, или запоздало дают знать о себе нервы. Ужасный день…  
  
\- Что-нибудь еще? – она убирает волосы за уши и пристально смотрит на меня.   
  
Отрицательно качаю головой. Молли, чуть покачивая бедрами, идет к стойке, скрытой за перегородками, образующими небольшую комнату, и еще раз начинает проверять уровень воды в кофейном аппарате, очевидно размышляя над тем, следует ли долить её. Я же подхожу к своему ноутбуку и чувствую, как мне становится противно. Эти старые маразматики, владельцы акций и по совместительству друзья отца, которые первые минут пять хвалили и вспоминали годы его правления, прозрачно намекали, что их прибыль была в разы больше. Однако, я же не виноват, что мой отец страдал благотворительностью и лет так двадцать платил им слишком большие комиссионные, которых они явно не заслуживали, ведь никто из них не дал ни фунта на переоснащение предприятия, и деньги пришлось искать мне, а собирать «сливки» хочется всем. Черта с два я буду их бояться! Но, увы, это не снимает с меня обязательств, ведь денег у предприятия нет, а значит они вообще не получат ни пенса. И мне было необходимо это чем-то объяснить!  
  
Перевожу взгляд на белый экран, на который проектор все еще транслирует последний слайд моей презентации, состоящей из диаграмм, якобы сулящих в будущем миллионы, и на вложение в которые ушел весь «живой» капитал фирмы. Шерлок ловко все придумал, более того, где-то раздобыл информацию и такие факты, что я даже сам поверил, читая их в его кратком отчете. Конечно, «слушатели» были ущемлены из-за того, что остались в стороне, и никто их совета не спросил, они, по негласной очереди передавая эстафету и высказываясь относительно того, как в наше время слишком много рисков, которые не всякая теория вероятности может рассчитать, в итоге сдались под моим натиском. На протяжении всей встречи с моего лица не сходила улыбка, и помогали мне в этом мысли о том, что совсем скоро все придет в норму, и мне никогда не придется так унижаться, как сегодня. Я беззастенчиво лгал, что рад видеть их. В ответ я слышал не менее «правдивое», что после того, как я занял руководящий пост, у фирмы не стало конкурентов. Не знаю, как я удержался и не рассмеялся им в лицо, уж лучше бы сказали что-нибудь про рост акций компании. Конкуренция всегда есть и будет, никто не исключает, что завтра на рынке появится новая фирма, которая сможет переманить клиентов своими выгодными условиями и широким ассортиментом, а послезавтра на её место придет кто-то еще. Все это естественно и заставляет совершенствоваться. Конкуренция – это то, на чем держится рынок, а мысли, что теперь тебе все нипочем, приходят в голову только слабакам.  
  
\- Джон, - Грег влетает в помещение и громко хлопает дверью, - что ты творишь? Почему вдруг решил не провожать их – это ведь неприлично и слишком опрометчиво.   
  
\- Успокойся, - устало произнес я, откидываясь на спинку кресла, - они не представляют опасности, и вообще, не в моих правилах стелиться перед кем-то - мне с лихвой хватило часа унижений.  
  
\- Я тебя не понимаю, - Грег садится на один из стульев, - ты сегодня сам не свой, где твой боевой дух?  
  
\- Там же, где твоя совесть, - чуть прищуриваюсь и тянусь за пультом от проектора.  
  
\- Если ты остришь, значит, что-то произошло, - мгновенно делает выводы он и смотрит на меня, пытаясь проанализировать и выявить причину, но до точных выводов в духе Шерлока моему заместителю еще очень далеко. О, только не смей думать о Холмсе, нет мне никакого дела до него и его выводов, пусть себе обижается. - Так, а это выражение твоего лица мне знакомо, - ухмыляясь, говорит Грег, - что на этот раз произошло между тобой и нашим мистером Безукоризненная Логика?  
  
\- Ничего такого, о чем тебе следовало бы знать, - огрызаюсь и выключаю всю аппаратуру, - Холмс поднял тему о том, что брак между мной и Мэри – глупая затея, из которой ничего не выйдет.  
  
\- Я поддерживаю его, - Грег чуть подается вперед, - ты так говорил сегодня с её дядей, будто теперь тебе все нипочем. Пойми, если сделаешься его врагом, то никакая женитьба на племяннице тебе не поможет, а в таком случае без туза в кармане не обойтись, а им может стать только один человек.   
  
\- И мы расстались, - без капли сожаления озвучиваю я, на лице Лестрейда немое удивление, - ты ведь сам говорил, что после этого заседания я могу вернуться к своей прежней жизни и старым увлечениям, - пытаюсь как можно быстрее оправдаться, но он лишь хмурится.   
  
\- Эти пустоголовые парни модельной внешности, в отличие от Холмса, не могут предложить тебе ничего, кроме своего совершенного тела и смазливой мордашки! А такого сообразительного, как он, всегда нужно держать при себе, - настойчиво говорит он. - Да и потом, не ты ли сказал, что природа тембром голоса и телом его не обделила, и Холмс не так уж плох для парня с лошадиным лицом.  
  
\- Такое чувство, что он тебе самому начал нравиться, - расстегиваю пуговицы на пиджаке и задумчиво дотрагиваюсь правым указательным пальцем до нижней губы, - скажи, в чем же я неправ?  
  
\- Будь реалистом, Джон, внешность - это не самое главное…  
  
\- Только не нужно сказок о богатом внутреннем мире - мы-то оба с тобой знаем, насколько он не первостепенен, ведь не с ним ты ложишься в постель, - нахально, говорю я. Не то, чтобы я был из тех, кто помешан на красоте, покупался на красивые фантики и обертки, мне правда нравится атлетически сложенное тело Холмса, но лицо… Пусть оно интересное, даже необычное, но, глядя ему в глаза, дотрагиваясь до этих острых скул, я не чувствую ничего, ни малейшего проблеска нежности или желания поцеловать его.   
  
\- Ты сильно изменился за эти годы, и, не могу понять, в лучшую сторону ли, - Грег встает, - напомни, сколько я тебе проспорил? – он достает из кармана бумажник и открывает его.  
  
\- Тысячу фунтов, приятель, - чуть ухмыляюсь, но на самом деле мне мерзко от одной только мысли, что полгода встреч и отношений, да что там, самого Шерлока я оценил такой ничтожной суммой, а он стоит в разы больше...  
  
\- Прости, но у меня только триста, - Грег достает шесть пятидесятифунтовых банкнот, - остальное завтра.  
  
\- Да брось, - вдруг иду на попятный, - просто давай забудем, все что было…  
  
\- Джон, я не знаю, что там между вами на самом деле, но я вижу, что ты сам начинаешь бояться только начавшей зарождаться привязанности к нему, и перестань делать этот геройствующий вид при мне, я не мальчик и не первый день на свете живу, - зло проговаривает он.   
  
\- Грег, убери деньги!  
  
\- Возьми их, ты ведь заслужил, - он оставляет их на столе, - спор был честным, да и ты постарался, ведь меньше, чем через месяц неприступная стена отчуждения и сарказма пала, и Шерлок полностью покорился, став твоим во всех смыслах человеком.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
Из-за ширмы доносится пронзительный звон посуды.  
  
\- Простите, - тихо произносит Молли, - я не специально… Простите еще раз, - она спешит выйти из кабинета, а я тут же поднимаюсь на ноги и иду следом за ней. Плевать на то, что она подумает обо мне - я заслужил порицания, вот только мне совершенно не хочется, чтобы об этом дурацком споре узнал Шерлок. Как я вообще мог забыть о ней? А все Грег - любитель внезапности...   
  
Почти нагоняю её, готовясь позвать, но она резко останавливается, и я вместе с ней. Обернувшись, Молли поджала губы и отошла в сторону, будто бы уступая мне дорогу.  
  
Смотреть на Шерлока, сидящего на краю стола, перекинув ногу на ногу и с улыбкой на лице, которая обычно предназначалась мне, и которую он крайне редко демонстрировал, – неприятно. Но еще больше бесил открытый и восхищенный взгляд Виктора Тревора – одного из менеджеров старшего звена. Что-то больно кольнуло внутри.   
  
Соберись, Джон... Шерлок не раз говорил о том, как ему легко найти при желании общий язык с каждым, выявить слабости и найти индивидуальный подход. Еще вдобавок к этому "дару" идет непробиваемая самоуверенность Шерлока, которая тоже придает каждому его действию особую значимость, что так на руку этому «донжуану», имеющему столь богатый личный опыт, в отличие от меня. Хм, интересно, почему я раньше не замечал его интереса к этому парню?   
  
Перевожу взгляд на настороженное лицо Тревора. Жаль, что я раньше не имел возможности разглядеть его как следует, но вот сейчас... Блондин с голубыми глазами и личиком, напоминающим по форме сердечко, ей богу, что за банальности, Шерлок? Кажется, он здорово продешевил…  
  
\- Зайдите ко мне в кабинет, мисс Хупер, - тут же произношу я, не отводя от них взгляда. Судя по тому, что Холмс легко нашел новый объект для изучения и покорения, знай он правду или нет – особой разницы уже не найти. Рано или поздно все заканчивается, даже если я об этом пожалею, то, пожалуй, утоплю свое горе где-нибудь в менее людном месте, не устраивая бесполезных сцен ревности и выяснений отношений. Ты ведь взрослый человек, и если твоя игрушка теряется, то заменить её ничего не стоит. Мы друг другу ничего не должны. Так порадуйся же тому, что поводов для волнения стало значительно меньше.   
  
Молли все еще напряжена, стоит, так и замерев на месте. Все, что от меня требуется сейчас – это успокоить её, а о большем не стоит даже переживать.  
  
Шерлок едва заметно выгибает бровь, явно чуя что-то неладное. Девушка решительно расправляет плечи, разворачивается и идет в нужном мне направлении, салютую этой сладкой парочке и ухожу следом. Надеюсь, это был не один из дешёвых трюков, которые должны были вызвать во мне ревность? Хотя, какая мне уже разница.  
  
Закрываю за собой дверь. Молли выглядит взволнованно. Нет, неужели она видит во мне бесчувственного тирана и думает, я буду кричать и винить её в чем-то? Вот же глупости.  
  
\- Я должен извиниться за тот разговор, свидетелем которого вы стали, - без капли сожаления звучит мой голос, - мне неловко.  
  
\- Ваша личная жизнь…  
  
\- Шерлок сам не ангел, вы же понимаете? – я подхожу к своему столу и дотрагиваюсь пальцем до маятника Ньютона, металлические шарики начинают позвякивать. Будь же с ней мягче.  
  
\- Мистер Уотсон, я не вправе осуждать вас или моего коллегу, - бормочет она, чувствуя на себе мой слишком пристальный взгляд, - просто я… Шерлок так изменился, и я не думала, что причина этих перемен…  
  
\- Тшшш, - я останавливаю её, - некоторые мысли все же не стоит озвучивать вслух.   
  
\- Вы хотите попросить, чтобы я ничего не говорила Шерлоку? – она комкает край своей кофты, а я мысленно считаю до трех и выдаю какое-то подобие улыбки.  
  
\- Это уже на ваше усмотрение, - чуть прикрываю глаза. Давить на нее нет смысла - она проболтается. Не ему - так кому-нибудь из этого ужасного женского сообщества, коллектива или как они себя там именуют? Марта наверняка будет некоторое время игнорировать мои просьбы, Шерлок - не удивлюсь, если уйдет, а Салли и Сара объединятся в великий союз сплетниц и будут перемывать мне кости каждый день.   
  
\- Я пойду, - её голос чуть дрожит, - еще раз поздравляю вас с успешным проведением совещания.  
  
Провожаю её взглядом, а если смысл оправдываться перед кем-то? Я всегда поступал в зависимости от ситуации и расклада, Шерлок делает точно так же… Нет, мы не любим друг друга, мы даже не друзья. Нужно просто выбросить эти глупые мысли из головы и расслабиться. Он никогда не признавался в своих чувствах, он вообще не из тех, кто живет сердцем. Глупый-глупый Джон, успокойся уже, наконец, хватит этой лжи.  
  
Беру со стола ключи от квартиры. Хорошо, что для подобных случаев дома всегда припасен старый-добрый Jim Beam.


	4. Chapter 4

_Крышка летит на пол и ударяется об него. Бутылка бурбона уже полупуста, а в голове дурман...Моя совесть вот-вот прорвется и надо же, мне уже начинает казаться, что я совершаю ошибку, но еще больше я ошибаюсь, когда думаю, что мне все равно. Увы, но всё, что касается Шерлока, мне не безразлично, и если быть уж совсем честным, то сознаться во всем должен буду я. Вот и ответ, почему я пью и предаюсь воспоминаниям..._    
  
  
\- Ты сегодня не останешься у меня? – в голосе Мэри слышалось беспокойство, она вытянулась вдоль кровати, выставляя напоказ свое обнаженное тело.  
  
\- Прости, но не могу, утренний рейс, - произнес я с чувством вины, хотя ничего даже отдаленно похожего не испытывал, наоборот, мне хотелось как можно быстрее покинуть её, эту квартиру на Тоттенем-Корт-роуд и забыть эту ночь.  
  
\- Разве ты куда-то улетаешь? – с совершенно искренним недоумением произнесла она, демонстрируя свою, как она считала, изысканную манеру чуть растягивать слова. Прекращаю возиться с пуговицами на рубашке и оборачиваюсь, она ведь явно желала показать свою заинтересованность мной и моей жизнью, наверное, стоит поблагодарить её и быть хоть сегодня честным.  
  
\- Работа, - её симпатичное лицо чуть скривилось, ведь не в её принципах говорить о подобном. Женщины её типа - потребители по своей сути, и не склонны что-то создавать или отдавать взамен, - но тебе это знать не обязательно, - сдался я и, подаваясь вперед, дотронулся губами до её лба, - меня не будет три дня, ты даже не успеешь толком соскучиться.  
  
\- А куда ты летишь? – её тон стал настойчивей.  
  
\- Хафьель и Квитфьель*, - нехотя ответил ей.  
  
\- Больше походит на отдых, - с укором произнесла она, явно намереваясь обвинить меня в том, что я от нее что-то скрываю или намерен провести время в компании более привлекательной спутницы, увы, но она слишком ошибалась, ведь в сравнении с Шерлоком, Мэри была бы предпочтительней.   
  
\- Я встречаюсь там с одним из клиентов, у которого есть своего рода пунктик, ну знаешь, такие люди, что стремятся сначала подружиться, узнать друг друга лучше, прежде чем подписывать контракт, - я отстранился от неё и продолжил одеваться. Мэри жила в каком-то своем мире, поэтому требовать от нее понимания – это все равно, что умолять солнце светить меньше.   
  
\- Может, нам стоит полететь вместе, я ведь скоро стану твоей супругой? - она села и вопросительно посмотрела на меня. Конечно, с чего ты решил, Джон, что это будет просто.   
  
\- Мистер Лингберг будет без семьи, а сопровождать его будут только помощники, - сухо осведомил её я, - прости, но такой жест с моей стороны будет выглядеть не очень красиво.  
  
\- Но, Джон, мы так мало проводим времени вместе, - она почти умоляла меня, предвкушая, наконец, получить супружеские права, а вместе с ними бразды правления. Более умная женщина попробовала бы сделать это менее навязчиво и как можно более незаметно.  
  
\- Если бы я мог, но обещаю, как только некоторые проблемы разрешатся, мы съездим туда с тобой, - мой голос прозвучал как-то невыразительно. Я встал и подошел ближе к зеркалу, в его отражении я отчетливо увидел ее лицо. Оно выглядело еще бледней в приглушенном свете ночника, её волосы в беспорядке - белые кудри небрежно лежали на плечах, а на губах эта наглая усмешка. Самое смешное, что когда-то я находил эту девушку привлекательной, мне нравилось её лицо, соблазнительная родинка на её груди, полноватые губы, даже эта жеманная улыбка. Мне было двадцать один, когда мы познакомились, точнее, нас свели, как породистых собак для случки и выведения более совершенного потомства. Не знаю, что-то зацепило меня в ней и не дало отступить. Возможно, все дело было в бушующих гормонах?  
  
\- Ты любишь меня? – неожиданно спросила Мэри.   
  
Я улыбнулся, стараясь не выдать своего внутреннего напряжения, и посмотрел на отражение этих синих глаз, с предвкушением смотревших на меня. Она ждала признаний, как раньше, моего пылкого проявления чувств, не верится, что когда-то я был способен на все эти романтические глупости.  
  
\- Конечно, - поджал губы и чуть нахмурился, - я люблю тебя.  
  
Мэри не заметила моей реакции, услышав желаемое, она блаженно откинулась на спину.  
  
\- А ты бы не остался на ночь? – кокетливо произнесла она.   
  
Неужели она и впрямь не понимала, что как было прежде - уже не будет. Я вообще не уверен, что любил её когда-нибудь. Мне нравилось, что она всегда готова принять меня без всяких отговорок, мне нравился этот пыл, но за эти восемь лет, что мы знакомы, в итоге она превратилась в друга, к которому я прекрасно отношусь. Я не против свадьбы, но без этого насилия. Зачем демонстрировать и требовать любви, если на самом деле не любишь?   
  
\- Пожалуйста, - она чуть повернула голову в бок.  
  
Внутри появилось досадливое чувство раздражения, что усиливало отвращение к ней. Я не думаю, что меня хватит на еще один раз... только не с ней. Почему бы ей просто не отпустить меня и не позвать того, парня… Лукаса, кажется. Она вроде как любит этого водителя, а три дня свободы, чем не повод утолить желания плоти, тем более, я не против, мне самому предстоит поиграть в «настоящую любовь», так к чему это лицемерие?   
  
\- Но, дорогая, - возразил я, - мне необходимо еще собраться, да и потом, мне не хочется будить тебя так рано своей возней.  
  
\- Я ведь могу еще выспаться, - надув губки ответила она.  
  
\- Это очень важная встреча для меня, мне нельзя оплошать, - слишком значимо произнес я, - нет, никаких искушений!   
  
\- Хорошо, - она поднялась с кровати и подошла ко мне, - я не стану уговаривать тебя, - обиженно произнесла она и поцеловала меня в щеку.   
  
\- Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя мерзавцем.  
  
\- Это было глупо с моей стороны, прости, - она улыбнулась. Теперь мне следовало сопротивляться и отказываться уходить. Как же Мэри любит эти спектакли, где, преисполнившись благородства, я ухожу, ведь теперь это именно она твердо решила, что я должен идти. Имеет ли смысл доигрывать свою роль?  
  
Я надел пиджак, а она заботливо застегнула его. Поцеловав еще раз на прощание, она мужественно закрыла за мной дверь. Теперь все выглядело, как одолжение с моей стороны и белило её. До чего же сложные эти женщины…  
  
Выйдя на улицу и ловя проезжающий мимо кэб, я понял, что в течение семидесяти двух часов можно чувствовать спокойствие и жить так, будто нет ни прошлого, ни будущего. Долгожданная свобода! Минуты, где не будет мыслей о той странной судьбе, что уготована мне.   
  
Размеренное движение автомобиля заставило меня еще раз задуматься над тем, зачем мне, вроде не глупому парню, у которого достаточно денег, чтобы обеспечить беззаботное будущее еще своим правнукам, жениться. Голос разума неуклонно повторил, что это мой долг перед семьей, припомнив, что почти восемь лет томил мисс Морстен ожиданиями. Опять же припомнил то время, когда я хотел совершенно иного.   
  
Я влюбился в нее, потому что она была утонченной, воспитанной, насмешливой и неприступной, что делало её загадочной и еще более желанной для меня. В Мэри было то, что подобало иметь настоящей леди, но я сам не из тех, кто мог долго восхищаться красивой вещью, и по личному опыту знал, что, когда «истинная любовь» снизошла до «мелочей» сексуальной жизни, мне она не пришлась по вкусу. Кажется, это называется сексуальной несовместимостью, ведь девушка, которой я восхищался, стала постепенно утрачивать для меня привлекательность. Да и сама Мэри резко переменилась, демонстрируя уже свои настоящие желания и характер. Наверное именно после того провала, мы начали искать связи на стороне. А потом у нас к еще большему огорчению оказались разные интересы, взгляды, да и, несмотря на общую культурность, Мэри оказалась туповата, и интересовали её больше светские мероприятия. Наши отношения незаметно для нас самих превратились в фарс и нечто больше похожее на договорённость, нежели на нормальные взаимоотношения. Мы продолжали спать друг с другом, хотя у обоих это вызывало тошноту и цепенящее желание смыть с себя чужие неприятные прикосновения. Наши маски не спадали, мы никогда не были честными, все продолжали играть влюбленных.   
  
Когда кэб остановился у подъезда моего дома, я торопливо расплатился с водителем и пошел к себе. Лучше бы я подумал о том, что мне предстоит пережить в течение этих трех дней. Шерлок не шел на уступки. Все совместные встречи представлялись для него площадкой для искрометного сарказма, который потоком изливался на окружающих, но почти не причинял вреда мне. Эта черта его характера показалась мне забавной, по крайней мере, мне не было скучно, и я ни разу не пожалел. Хотя порой он выставлял меня идиотом, как например, произошло в фешенебельном ресторане, где основное меню напечатано на французском - языке, который я знаю на уровне интуиции, то есть, почти не знаю. Наверное любой, оказавшийся на моем месте, обиделся бы на Шерлока, который откровенно смеялся над моим произношением и общением на ломаном французском с официантом, от которого я пытался добиться пояснения из чего, собственно, приготовлено блюдо. Оказывается, в стенах этого заведения принято изъясняться только на французском языке, чего я опять же не знал. А позже вообще выяснилось, что мой помощник оказался полиглотом, свободно говорящим на шести языках, плюс, еще имеющий в копилке знаний три «мертвых». И чем больше я говорил с Шерлоком, точнее, пытался разговорить его, тем больше он казался мне пришельцем с другой планеты, ведь круг его интересов оказался весьма специфическим, если конечно любовь к точным наукам считать за норму. Из самого наглядного, что первое приходило в голову, когда я думал о его увлечениях – это любовь Холмса к криминалистике, но полнейшее отвращение к детективным книгам и фильмам. Он был сведущ в некоторых областях химии, но имел весьма абстрактные знания о космосе и политике. Я не без улыбки вспоминал, как Шерлок легко ориентировался в городе, мгновенно становясь более живым и энергичным, а его зоркий и цепкий взгляд устремлялся только вперед. Когда я стал свидетелем настолько поразительного преображения, то решил, что, пожалуй, Шерлок был во многом уникален и мог по-настоящему увлечь, однако если бы не один, но значительный, изъян.   
  
Оказавшись в квартире, я включил свет, завел будильник и, не раздеваясь, лег в постель. До моего пробуждения оставалось меньше четырех часов.   
  


оОо

  
  
\- Самолет в семь утра, Грег, давай уже быстрей говори напутственные слова, мне еще прощаться с Мэри, - я положил большую дорожную сумку у порога и пошел на кухню выключать свет. Про Мэри я, конечно, соврал, но ему не обязательно об этом знать.  
  
\- Рад, что ты настолько самоотвержен, раз решил провести эти три дня с нашим потенциальным партнером по бизнесу в Альпах, но, Джон, почему ты берешь Шерлока, а не меня? Я ведь все-таки твой заместитель,– в голосе Лестрейда звучал какой-то отголосок обиды. Боже, дай же мне сил и выдержки, почему я всем всё должен разъяснять?!   
  
\- Я не беру тебя, потому что знаю, что ты будешь бегать за привлекательными цыпочками, а не работать, да и потом - за эти три недели «ухаживаний» я не продвинулся ни на йоту! Шерлок все такой же непробиваемый и думаю, мысленно он насмехается над моими попытками приударить за ним.   
  
\- А поездка на горнолыжный курорт его оборону ослабит? – Грег и вправду решил поиздеваться и проверить, насколько хватит моего терпения?  
  
\- Мы будем постоянно вместе, минимум знакомых, новая обстановка, - я надел зимний пуховик, в целях сэкономить место в багаже, - Шерлоку там некуда особо будет спрятаться, я ведь снял нам шале на весь уикенд, в любом случае он не сможет меня игнорировать.   
  
\- Да ты расщедрился, я смотрю, - Лестрейд смеется, - жаль, мне воочию не представится увидеть твоих попыток произвести на него впечатление, подозреваю, что это шале, что ты выбрал, одно из самых дорогих, как и тот ресторан, в который ты решил его повести, и где он ориентировался в меню лучше тебя. И на будущее, ты выбрал очень странную стратегию - сразить Шерлока объемом своего кошелька.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, не напоминай мне про те минуты позора, боюсь я больше никогда не переступлю порог того заведения. – Я застегнулся. - А что касается твоего последнего замечания, то напомню, что мир состоит из меркантильных людей, помешанных на деньгах. Можно сколько угодно отрицать свою сущность, вопить о всемирном благе и уравниловке, но без этих хрустящих бумажек не построить революции. Я уверен, в этот раз он поддастся моему «обаянию», - решительно заявил я, - тут просто не может быть иначе.  
  
\- Поражения настигают всех, а то, что Шерлок не покупается и не сдается, стоит похвалы, - снисходительно подметил Грег. Нет, на чьей он вообще стороне, разве я не должен сейчас от него слышать слова поддержки и одобрения? Да, за деньги нельзя купить здоровье, исцеление, любовь (что несколько спорно), но всегда будут те, кто будет готов продать «надежду», и ты сам поверишь в то, что ничего невозможного нет.  
  
\- Я ни для кого так не старался, и, боюсь, теперь это дело принципа, - зло пробурчал я, - он ведет себя слишком пренебрежительно и снисходительно. То же мне, вип-персона нашлась, - фыркнул я и подхватил дорожную сумку.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится сдвинуть с мертвой точки ваши взаимоотношения. Ставлю тысячу фунтов, что через три дня вы вернетесь и ничего между вами не изменится, - хитро произнес он. Стимул, конечно, сомнительный, но принцип, есть принцип, да и потом, Грега тоже не мешало поставить на место.   
  
\- По рукам, - я посмотрел на часы, - мне нужно выходить, таксист ждет меня уже десять минут.   
  
\- До скорого, и смотри не упади лицом в снег, - Грег положил трубку, а я вышел из квартиры. В Лондоне пробрасывал мелкий снег, который вероятней всего растает уже к полудню. Я сел в салон кэба и всю дорогу до аэропорта размышлял над тем, что иногда сам склонен создавать себе проблемы.   
  
  
Главный аэропорт Лондона ожидаемо полон прибывающих и отбывающих людей. Шерлока же я обнаружил в очереди ожидающих регистрации и мгновенно поспешил к нему.   
  
\- Прости, провозился, - указал на сумку, Шерлок понимающе кивнул, - я надеюсь, не отрываю тебя от каких-нибудь супер важных планов на эти выходные? – в его присутствии и под столь пристальным взглядом, мне стало неуютно.   
  
\- Нет, но я немного удивлен, - Шерлок склонил голову набок, - ты разве не должен лететь в сопровождении своего заместителя?  
  
\- Грег простудился, - я улыбнулся, - да и потом, какой с него толк, если его внимание периодически переключается на прекрасных представительниц слабого пола? – пытаюсь обернуть все в шутку, но, кажется, на Холмса это особого впечатления не произвело.  
  
\- А я, значит, более надежный в этом плане? – его вопрос с подвохом, хотя чего я ожидал от парня, у которого уровень интеллекта, если верить его анкете, превышал максимально допустимое число 180, выдавая результат 203.  
  
\- Я в тебе ошибся? – чуть прищурился и постарался сделать грозный вид, хотя с нашей-то разницей в росте, выглядело это со стороны, наверное, забавно.  
  
\- Не думаю, хотя не исключено, что я тоже буду отвлекаться, - двусмысленно ответил он, и я сглотнул, так значит, мои предположения относительно его ориентации потихоньку оправдывались.  
  
\- Кхм, - прокашлялся, - кажется, я тоже начинаю простужаться, - на ходу придумываю оправдание.  
  
\- Я могу растереть тебе спину разогревающей мазью, - с невозмутимым видом предложил он.  
  
\- Буду очень признателен, - все еще хриплым голосом ответил я, - ты в первый раз едешь на горнолыжный курорт?  
  
\- Нет, в моей семье была традиция проводить зимние каникулы, катаясь на лыжах, - коротко пояснил он, - а ты?  
  
\- В первый, вообще я равнодушен к зимним видам спорта, - я достал паспорт и билет, Шерлок ухмыльнулся, явно не желая столь неопределенно обрывать разговор.   
  
\- Но ты же ни разу не пробовал, верно? - естественно он подловил меня. Правда была в том, что я чувствовал себя стесненно в таких людных местах. Будучи подростком, я стыдился, что у меня ничего не получалось, а я к тому времени уже привык производить впечатление на окружающих. Искренне любил внимание девчонок, да и парней, если уж на то пошло. Но когда дело касалось тех же коньков, я просто не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал про мои недостатки, и что я не в состоянии удержать свое тело в равновесии. Все требовало элементарной практики, но я предпочел исключить их из своей жизни, что было весьма непрактично с моей стороны.   
  
\- Проблемы с балансом, но думаю, пара уроков с инструктором исправят дело.  
  
\- Могу совершенно бесплатно научить тебя, - Шерлок достал свои документы и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Очередь значительно продвинулась, пока мы с ним вели это подобие светской беседы.  
  
\- Какое заманчивое предложение, я подумаю, - облизнул нижнюю губу и постарался отвлечься. Мне кажется, или Шерлок начал проявлять ко мне интерес?  
  
\- Я хороший учитель, - не без самодовольства подметил он.  
  
\- Учту, - я сделал глубокий вдох. Мы что-то поменялись ролями, ведь это я должен произносить нечто в этом духе!  
  
Когда подошла к концу регистрация, и мы благополучно поднялись на борт самолета, где Шерлок решил, что с моим ростом мне необходима помощь положить дорожную сумку в специальный отсек.  
  
\- Спасибо за помощь, но я в состоянии был справиться с этим сам, – все еще злясь, произнес я.  
  
\- И именно поэтому вставал на цыпочки, - он усмехнулся, - что в этом такого, я ведь твой помощник, разве не так?  
  
\- Так, но… - мыслительный процесс в моей голове запустился и начал искать убедительный аргумент, но кроме банального «я мужчина», в голову не приходило ничего.  
  
\- Как твоя невеста? Не расстроилась, что летишь без неё? – Шерлок отпустил подлокотник и пристегнулся.  
  
\- Немного, но нам расстояние пойдет на пользу, - я закрыл шторкой окно и постарался успокоить собственное сердцебиение. И чего я так волнуюсь?  
  
\- Ясно, - бесстрастно произнес он.  
  
\- А у тебя нет никого? – не понимаю, зачем я спросил его об этом, ведь и так понятен ответ.   
  
\- Никогда не стремился обременять свою жизнь отношениями, - он достал из кармана свой айфон и подсоединил к нему наушники, - если ты не против - я посплю.  
  
Кивнул. Глупо было с моей стороны ожидать от него развернутого ответа.  
  
  
Когда семичасовой перелет подошел к концу, мы на специальном туристическом автобусе отправились на горнолыжный курорт. Шерлок, казалось, погрузился куда-то внутрь себя и потерял всякий интерес к реальности, но когда автобус остановился возле арендуемого мной шале, он чуть оживился.  
  
\- Мне просто любопытно, ответь мне, зачем нам эта трехэтажная громадина с джакузи и мини бассейном? – Шерлок скептически осмотрел двор.   
  
\- Ничего другого не было, сейчас же вроде бы сезон, - неуверенно произнес я, мысленно ставя галочку, что Холмс впечатлен.  
  
\- Странно, два дня назад у них в гостиничном комплексе пустовало более тридцати комнат, - хмыкнув и взяв свою сумку, он вышел. Я же удержался от попытки пихнуть или сломать что-нибудь. Какого черта все так происходит?!  
  
Я вышел за ним следом, и ко мне тут же подскочил представитель отеля. Его я почти не слушал, лишь только ждал того момента, когда он вручит мне ключ. Когда вступительная часть его обращения подошла к концу, я недовольно посмотрел на этого парня, и он тут же пожелал нам приятного отдыха, отдал связку с ключами и поспешил удалиться, что вовсе не удивительно, ведь на сайте обещали полный покой и никаких неудобств, а без умолку болтающий администратор как-то плохо вписывался в эту картину.   
  
Внутри шале было весьма уютно, несмотря на огромное количество технических инноваций, облегчающих жизнь, начиная от уже ставшего стандартным пульта управления камином и его свечением, вплоть до установки времени, когда должны открыться и закрыться шторы, происходить проветривание помещения или его нагрев. Приятные мелочи, стоит отметить, но прежде чем успеть проверить и оценить их, нужно было решить все вопросы о сотрудничестве. Один звонок - и отсчет начался.   
  
\- Я только что созвонился с мистером Лингбергом, он будет ждать нас на подъемнике, - я бросил сумку и достал из кармана куртки зимнюю шапку, Шерлок же вышел из комнаты, которую успел занять, полностью переодевшись в экипировку.  
  
\- Разве ты не собирался кататься? - спросил он, надев поверх шапки специальную маску, чтобы снег и солнце не слепили во время спуска с горы.  
  
\- Сначала стоит обговорить все детали, - оттягивать этот момент вечно нельзя, но это вовсе не означает, что я не могу попробовать.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Холмс поправил фирменную сине-серую куртку Burton, которая ему невероятно шла, выгодно оттеняя кожу и по цвету отлично сочетаясь с чуть отросшими черными кудрями. – Что-то не так, ты так смотришь на меня, будто видишь впервые?   
  
\- Да… наверное, - неловко произнес я, - пойдем, не думаю, что этот швед любит ждать.  
  
Преодолев альпийскую деревню и выйдя на огромную площадку, где был расположен подъемник. Мистер Лингберг заметил нас сразу и помахал рукой. Нацепив привычную дружелюбную улыбку, я поспешил к нему.  
  
\- Рад встрече с вами, - я пожал его руку и только после этого заметил, что этот человек находился в компании своей супруги и детей, - миссис Лингберг, - я уважительно кивнул, - разве не предполагалась рабочая поездка? - озадачено посмотрел на этого мужчину, но тот лишь улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу.  
  
\- Что вы, - он надел варежки, - я думал вы возьмете свою невесту, и мы бы все весело провели время. Разве ваш заместитель не передавал, что переговоры уже начались, и контракт я подпишу уже в этот понедельник? – я отрицательно покачал головой. Вот же, пройдоха-Лестрейд. - В любом случае я был настроен сотрудничать с вашей фирмой, даже если бы вы отказались от этой поездки, ведь ничего лучше и надежней не найти, - его взгляд вдруг переключился на Шерлока, стоящего позади меня, - а вы?  
  
\- Помощник, - он протянулся руку и Ленгберг пожал её, - Шерлок Холмс.  
  
У Грэхема Лигберга мгновенно вытянулось лицо, а в глазах появился странный блеск.  
  
\- Интересно, - протянул мужчина, после чего его внимание опять переключилось на меня, - только одного не могу понять, где же ваше снаряжение?  
  
\- Я не думал, что оно понадобится, - сквозь зубы ответил я, мысленно представляя, как я душу Грега.  
  
\- Тогда советую вам вернуться в деревню и заглянуть в пункт проката, - добродушно сказал Грэхем, - а я тогда вместе с семьей отправлюсь на склон, еще встретимся.  
  
Я попрощался, после чего развернулся и стремительно зашагал прочь. Грег просто издевался надо мной и моими нервами, какого черта он скрыл от меня это?  
  
\- Вижу тебе неприятно, что так все вышло, - неожиданно подал голос Шерлок.  
  
\- Это еще мягко сказано, - я остановился и развернулся к нему лицом, - ты тоже знал?  
  
\- С чего такие подозрения? – его лицо, как обычно, оставалось совершенно спокойным.   
  
\- Ты спросил в самолете про Мэри? – чувствуя, что сейчас больше похожу на параноика, чем на главу солидной строительной фирмы. Я тут же отдышался, - прости, что сорвался, это чертовы нервы, я плохо сплю в последние дни.  
  
\- Знаю, - Шерлок продолжил идти, - думаешь, я не заметил эти частые перемены в настроении и раздражительность? – Примирительно сказал он. - И мой ответ - нет, я не знал ничего об этом.  
  
\- Наверное, отдых действительно пойдет мне на пользу, - осмотревшись, пошел следом, - и где же тут прокат?  
  
\- Вон, - Шерлок указал на большую синюю табличку, прибитую на фасаде здания, прямо над входом. Ну, конечно, Джон, давай, покажи ему, что помимо всего прочего, ты еще и плохо видишь.  
  
\- Успокойся, - Шерлок открыл дверь и придержал её, пропуская меня внутрь, - я не думаю о тебе плохо.  
  
\- Ты что, читаешь мысли? – устало спросил я, на что Шерлок только легонько толкнул меня внутрь помещения.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - к нам тут же подошел сотрудник проката, - чем могу помочь?  
  
\- Ты предпочитаешь для начала научиться кататься на лыжах или на сноуборде? – слышу у себя за спиной приятный баритон Шерлока. А если я скажу ему правду, что ни то и ни другое меня абсолютно не привлекает?  
  
\- Лыжи, - останавливаю свой выбор на них.  
  
\- Тогда будь готов завтра встать на доску, - почти угрожающе произнес он, - нам нужно две пары лыж с сердечником Air Power* и с технологией Dynamic Grip.  
  
\- Такие обойдутся в семьдесят четыре евро за сутки, - предупредил сотрудник.  
  
\- Деньги для нас не проблема, - заверил того Шерлок.  
  
Меньше чем через полчаса мы вышли оттуда с полным обмундированием. Сколько бы я не протестовал, но Холмс все же убедил меня взять на прокат шлем и экипировку, настаивая на том, что моя куртка не предназначена для подобного и быстро промокнет. Спорить с этим человеком бесполезно, но еще бесполезней было спор начинать, когда он повел меня на детский, почти горизонтальный склон.  
  
\- Я ценю твою помощь, но может все же пойдем куда-нибудь, где немного повыше? – я с сомнением посмотрел на своего спутника, но Шерлок был непоколебим.  
  
\- Кажется, кто-то не умеет кататься, а где чуть повыше, не исключено, что тебя собьют и прокатится по тебе сотня лыжников. Поверь мне, они в горах не очень дружелюбны к новичкам.  
  
Вздохнув, нагибаюсь, надев и закрепив лыжи. Да здравствуют первые синяки!  
  
\- Джон, - позвал меня он, - я думаю, не стоит смотреть на этот спуск так, будто он пару минут назад расчленил на твоих глазах человека. Тут все довольно просто, нужно лишь доверять себе и плавно спуститься вниз.  
  
\- Охотно верю, - я мысленно от чего-то вспомнил старые сводки новостей, где люди погибали из-за внезапно сошедшей лавины, да и вообще, как бы я не любил экстрим и чувство опасности, но почему-то устоять на этих двух скользких пластиковых досках мне кажется совсем непосильной задачей.  
  
\- Доверься мне, хорошо? – я чувствую, как руки Шерлока легли мне на лопатки и легонько толкнули вниз со склона, и тут же он обогнал меня, чтобы поймать, и вновь повторил ту же процедуру.  
  
Довольно странная техника обучения тестировалась на мне, но по крайней мере я не чувствовал, что вот-вот нырну головой в ближайший сугроб. Оказавшись внизу совершенно целым и невредимым, я иначе взглянул на происходящее, мне даже вдруг захотелось проделать тоже самое, только уже без его помощи. Шерлок мягко улыбнулся и взобрался наверх вместе со мной. Искоса посмотрев на него пару раз, я уже во второй раз подумал о том, что он необычный, а при желании, он бы уже давно мог бросить меня одного и покорять один из горных склонов, ведь по снегу он двигался невероятно плавно и уверенно, что не могло не произвести впечатления.   
  
Вернувшись на начальную позицию и решительно обхватив лыжные палки, я самостоятельно оттолкнулся и поехал вниз. Шерлок стартовал чуть позже, но без лыжных палок и с явным намерением обогнать меня. Чего у меня не отнять, так это острого чувства соперничества. Страх ушел сам собой, а его место занял азарт.   
  
Следующие два с половиной часа мы испробовали сразу несколько треков, где норовили обогнать друг друга, весело смеясь и подшучивая. Незаметно для меня самого этот человек вдруг предстал в несколько ином свете. Холмс тоже не любил проигрывать и не собирался уступать мне. С ним я окончательно потерял счет времени, забыл обо всем и был счастлив по-настоящему. Ведь когда возраст приближался к страшной цифре – тридцать, в жизни оставалось вдруг мало радости, наступало совершенно иное восприятие окружающего мира и время цинизма, когда человек уже полностью разуверился в юношеских идеалах и готов поднять любого на смех, кто скажет про настоящие чувства и любовь.  
  
Почувствовав легкую усталость и чувство голода, по обоюдному желанию было решено прерваться и заглянуть в кафе. Шерлок, к моему удивлению, не умничал и не желал указать окружающим на их недостатки. В целом первый день отдыха получил очень хороший результат.  
  
\- Уверенность в себе – это всё, - Шерлок снял шапку и расстегнул куртку. Официантка как раз понесла наш заказ.  
  
\- Спасибо, - я взял с подноса заварник и разлил чай по кружкам, - знаешь, я давно так не веселился, наверное, в последний раз я испытывал нечто подобное только во время вечеринки в честь сдачи последнего экзамена и, будучи пьяным, взял покататься отцовскую спортивную тачку.   
  
\- Могу поспорить, что тебе было весело, - Шерлок обхватил двумя руками горячую кружку.  
  
\- О, а это что, – я посмотрел на два пригласительных флаера. – Кажется, завтра будет вечеринка.   
  
\- Хочешь пойти? – несколько удивленно спросил он.  
  
\- Почему бы и нет, я уже давно не выбирался куда-нибудь, - улыбнулся, - а ты не любитель подобных мероприятий?  
  
\- Разве я говорил что-то такое, - Шерлок взлохматил свои волосы и чуть нахмурился, - шум и много выпивки, липнущие друг другу тела…  
  
\- Нелестная оценка, - пододвинул тарелку с супом ближе, - а я пойду.  
  
\- Один раз я смогу это потерпеть, - примирительно сказал он и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
  
После ужина, мы еще пару раз прокатились и отправились к себе. Приняв душ и устроившись на двуспальной кровати, я рассмеялся. Не знаю, что на меня нашло - может, осознание того, что не все так страшно, что вовсе нет необходимости умасливать Шерлока, думать о будущих контрактах, просчитывать в голове риски? Той ночью я выспался, и это было первое утро, когда, проснувшись, ощутил себя полноценным человеком.   
  
  
Приготовив завтрак на двоих, что я делаю очень редко и еще реже от чистого сердца, я позвал Шерлока, который выглядел с утра несколько непривычно в обычной белой футболке, накинутой сверху рубашке в клетку и джинсах.  
  
\- Ты не поленился сварить кофе, - отметил Шерлок, - наверное, мне следует запомнить этот день, ведь не кто-нибудь, а сам генеральный директор приготовил его.  
  
\- Давай без паясничества, - строго сказал я, хотя было сложно не улыбнуться, - какие на сегодня планы?  
  
\- Для начала - обменять лыжи на борд, а после повторить ту же программу, что и вчера, - ответил он, подхватывая горячий тост, - когда же ты встал?  
  
\- Час назад, - сел напротив, взяв в руки нож и вилку, порезал яичницу.   
  
\- Похвально, - без капли сарказма произнес он, что не могло меня удивить.  
  
Покончив с завтраком и надев горнолыжные костюмы, мы вновь отправились в пункт проката, но на этот раз провели там намного меньше времени. Шерлок сразу выбрал два пробковых сноуборда и повел меня к тому склону, откуда мы вчера начинали.  
  
\- Сноуборд сложнее лыж, ведь центр тяжести необходимо смещать не вперед, а посередине, - предупредил меня он и положил свою доску перед собой, - для начала тебе необходимо почувствовать доску, просто постоять на ней некоторое время, прежде чем попробовать прокатиться.  
  
\- Хорошо, - я надел маску и закрепил ботинки, но стоило только разогнуть колени, как я мгновенно почувствовал силу притяжения, тянущую меня вниз.   
  
\- Об этом я и говорил, - Шерлок вовремя схватил меня за плечи - так я избежал падения, - просто не шевелись, пусть ноги привыкнут.   
  
\- Они будто в тисках – невозможно согнуть стопу, - сделал замечание я, на что Шерлок откровенно расхохотался, - что смешного я сказал?  
  
\- Ничего, просто ты так смешно выглядишь сейчас, весь такой серьезный, - его лицо вдруг оказалось на уровне моего, - расслабься, Джон, я не дам тебе упасть.  
  
\- Рад слышать, но… - сделав небольшое движение руками, мои ноги повело куда-то назад, и я вновь ощутил эту крепкую хватку, - спасибо.  
  
\- Не спеши, - успокаивающе прозвучал его голос, - я отпущу тебя, только без резких движений.  
  
\- Ладно, - мой голос был несколько напряжен, как и я сам и именно в тот момент, мое тело оказалось без дополнительной опоры и поддержки. Ноги постепенно перестали дрожать.  
  
\- Ты, похоже, уже привык, - Шерлок улыбнулся и подошел к своему сноуборду, - сейчас мы попробуем прокатиться.  
  
\- Разве я не должен еще немного постоять… - я неуверенно посмотрел на склон и попытался проанализировать, насколько «легко» столь простой спуск может даться такому новичку, как я. Оценка была неутешительна.  
  
\- Я уверен, что все получится, - Шерлок закрепил ботинки и подкатился ближе ко мне, - готов?  
  
\- Нет, - тут же выпалил я.  
  
\- Почему тебя всё время необходимо подталкивать? – это был видимо риторический вопрос, потому что Шерлок вдруг взял меня за руки и оттолкнулся, скользя вниз. По всем законам динамики, мое тело обязано было завалиться назад, ведь ноги подкашивало, но этого отчего-то не происходило. – Скользи, Джон, хватит жалеть себя и собственное тело.  
  
\- Люди ломают ноги, катаясь на этих досках, - с укором произнес я, пытаясь крепче ухватиться за него.  
  
\- Но эти люди, не катались со мной, - с самой наглой ухмылкой парировал он.  
  
\- Ты всегда такой самоуверенный? - чем больше мы ехали, тем больше я начинал чувствовать сцепление со снегом и доску под своими ногами.   
  
\- Естественно, - Шерлок нарочно хотел выпустить меня, - я не люблю болтаться позади, - он снова одарил меня пристальным взглядом серых глаз, - так, Джон, успокойся. Вот и спуск подошел к концу, - он резко затормозил, и я вместе с ним, - разве тебе не понравилось? – я действительно слышу то, что хочу слышать, или Шерлок вдруг решил пустить в ход свое природное обаяние.   
  
\- Было здорово, вот только сомневаюсь, что мне удастся преодолеть этот путь самому, - я наклонился и расстегнул крепления, - а вообще, сколько лет ты уже катаешься?  
  
\- Побольше твоего, - язвительно произнес он и тоже отцепил борд, - как насчет состязания, кто быстрее поднимется, - он резко стартовал, покрепче ухватив доску, я же, стараясь не отставать, пытался догнать его. Это было ребячество в чистом виде! Я схватил его за руку и чуть потянул назад, пытаясь сбить явного фаворита. Шерлок, усмехнувшись, быстро нагнал меня, и повалил в снег, - не честно обижать своих подчиненных.  
  
\- Можно подумать, что Шерлока Холмса можно обидеть? – я перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него, он тут же протянул руки и помог подняться.   
  
\- Я очень обидчивый, - выдержав паузу, сообщил он, - еще раз прокатимся вместе, а потом, - Шерлок повернулся лицом к спуску, - отправимся туда, - он указал на гору, величественно возвышающуюся над ним.  
  
\- Ты жаждешь моей смерти, верно? – я подобрал свой сноуборд.   
  
\- Опасность быстро всему учит, - философски ответил он.  
  
\- Но там же столько сноубордистов, ты же сам говорил, что новичков не любят? – я, не скрывая скептицизма, смотрел на своего «инструктора», но, кажется, Шерлок уже все для себя решил. – Мне тебя не отговорить?  
  
\- Верно, - Шерлок улыбнулся, - но разве в твоих правилах трусить перед лицом опасности?  
  
\- Ты решил подловить меня? – я продолжил подъем.  
  
\- Может быть, - уклончиво ответил он и вновь опередил меня.   
  
  
Не знаю, возможно, дело в горном воздухе или особой атмосфере, что царила здесь, но я начал любоваться Шерлоком и теперь был уверен, что под всей привычной для него мешковатой одеждой скрывалось неплохо натренированное тело.  
  
\- Ты уже наигрался? – я встал и отряхнул от снега штаны, после одного экстремального спуска я почувствовал, что мне следовало сделать передышку, а Холмс тем временем демонстрировал мне свое умение делать бэксайд* на триста шестьдесят градусов, кажется, это так называется…  
  
\- Мог бы присоединиться? – Шерлок вдруг оказался рядом.  
  
\- Одного спуска с горы мне с лихвой хватило.  
  
\- Но ты же ни разу не упал и вполне неплохо тормозил при возникновении опасности, - сделал комплимент Шерлок.  
  
\- Прости, но моя нервная система и вестибулярный аппарат едва пережили эту встряску. Уж лучше я вернусь в деревню, а ты можешь покататься, - примирительно сказал я.  
  
\- Идет, тогда встретимся на вечеринке, - Шерлок вновь направился к трамплину, а я же поехал на подъемнике вниз.  
  
Для парня с такой внешностью он весьма неплох, и определенно приглянулся многим девушкам, что вовсе не удивительно, ведь столь мастерски выполнять все эти перелеты, повороты с доской в воздухе – дорогого стоит. Какая-то часть меня гордилась тем, что мне достался такой учитель, а внутреннее эго распирало от того, что все его основное внимание доставалось мне. Кажется, план соблазнять отпадал сам собой, Шерлок был действительно во мне заинтересован.  
  
  
С чувством легкости и удовлетворения, я смыл с себя пот и переоделся в чистую рубашку в клетку и зауженные светлые брюки. Прихватив бумажник и мобильный, я отправился в местный бар, который сочетал в себе функцию клуба с огромной танцплощадкой, наполненной ярким светом прожекторов. Народу было уже много, ведь это было единственным развлечением для молодежи. Протиснувшись к бару и заказав для начала бокал темного пива, я постарался привыкнуть к окружающей обстановке и вспомнить, каково это отдыхать.  
  
К концу второго по счету бокала я почувствовал вибрацию в левом кармане брюк и вытащил телефон. Шерлок отправил смс с просьбой сообщить свое местонахождение, что я, собственно говоря, тут же сделал.   
  
Он нашел меня быстро, подсел на соседний стул, и к моему счастью на нем оказалась та же одежда, что утром. Но это еще не самое странное, ведь меня неумолимо тянуло к нему. Немного растрепанные черные волосы, яркие в этом искусственном свете, уже кажущиеся голубыми глаза и бледная, как фарфор, кожа… Один взгляд на футболку и ярко выделяющиеся рельефные грудные мышцы - и мне становилось не по себе.  
  
\- Какого хрена я творю? – пробубнил я и поспешил сделать еще один глоток.  
  
\- Что ты сказал? – Шерлок получил свой заказ и с интересом посмотрел на меня.  
  
\- Неплохо покатались, я говорю, - пытаюсь улыбнуться, - не думал, что помимо прекрасно подвешенного языка ты отлично владеешь собственным телом, - крикнул я, музыка уже гремела, как и вопящие люди на танцполе.   
  
\- Комплимент от босса, - я удержал нервный смешок, - мне, правда, приятно слышать, - Шерлок отпил пива, я же опять вдруг застыл, наблюдая за движением его кадыка.   
  
\- Не против, если я закажу нам что-нибудь покрепче? Не то, чтобы я люблю напиваться, но добавить градуса не помешает, - дружелюбно сказал я и позвал бармена.   
  
Когда я влил в себя пару стопок абсента, все вдруг как-то резко пришло в норму, и я почувствовал, что сидеть больше не в состоянии.  
  
\- Пойдем танцевать, - я ухватил его за руку и соскочил с насиженного барного стула.  
  
\- Я не… - лицо Шерлока вдруг озадачилось, но я решительно потащил его в самую толпу, где мгновенно нас накрыло оглушающее буханье басов, от которого распространялась вибрация по полу и даже кожей можно было ощутить её в воздухе.   
  
\- Ну же, мистер Холмс, - я обхватил его за шею и заставил наклонить голову, - неужели твои танцевальные навыки уступают тем, что ты уже успел мне продемонстрировать? – хитро произнес я, но дестабилизировать этого человека было невозможно.   
  
\- Отнюдь, но смотри не пожалей об этом, - Шерлок ухмыльнулся и «высвободился из оков».  
  
Из динамиков полилась еще более зажигательная музыка, и молодые люди неожиданно подняли руки вверх начиная скакать. (ссылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/65209075183/5)   
  
Застыв и отойдя в сторону, мы начали движение.  
  


_I'm here to collect your hearts \ Я здесь, чтобы завладеть вашими сердцами,_

  
  
Алкоголь вдруг забурлил в крови.  
  


_It's the only reason that I sing \ Это единственная причина, по которой я пою._

  
  
Сердце стало стучать, чаще и интенсивней. Было громко, быстро и очень жарко.  
  


_I don't believe a word you say \ Я не верю ни одному твоему слову,_

  
  
Я не заметил своего сбившегося дыхания, полностью отдаваясь музыке и наслаждался каждым мгновением.  
  


_But I can't stop listening \ Но не могу перестать слушать._

  
  
Мой взгляд не мог оторваться от моего спутника…  
  


_This is the story of how they met \ Это история о том, как они встретились._

  
  
…видя его расслабленное лицо, эти губы, мне стало гораздо жарче.  
  


_Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes \ Ее фотография была на обороте пачки сигарет._

  
  
Челка упала ему на глаза, а через плотно облегающую ткань джинсов отчетливо просматривалось движение каждой мышцы.   
  


_When she touched him he turned ruby red \ Когда она прикоснулась к нему, он покраснел._

  
  
Только один взгляд из-под ресниц, и будто разряд тока разлился по моему телу. Меня повело.  
  


_A story that they'll never forget \ Эту историю они никогда не забудут,_

  
  
Шерлок придвинулся чуть ближе.   
  


_Never forget \ Никогда не забудут._

  
  
Взгляд его стал казаться еще более проникновенным и дурманящим.   
  


_And all the boys are smoking menthols \ И все парни курят ментол,_

 

_Girls are getting back rubs \ Девочки трутся спинами._

  
  
Его правая рука властно легла мне на шею, и я это позволил.  
  


_I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough \ Я приближусь к тебе, если ты быстро ослабишь защиту._

  
  
Улыбнувшись, он потянул меня к себе ближе, и я снова это ему позволил.  
  


_My old aches become new again \ Мои старые болячки возобновляются с новой силой,  
My old friends become exes again \ Мои старые друзья снова становятся бывшими._

  
  
Его длинные пальцы прошлись по вороту рубашки, чуть сминая его. Наши лица вдруг оказались на одном уровне, и мы уперлись друг в друга лбами, не прекращая двигаться.  
  


_Oh, where did the party go? \ Куда же делась вечеринка?_

  
  
\- Ты и вправду классно танцуешь, - мое дыхание было прерывисто.  
  


_We're ending it on the phone \ Мы заканчиваем её по телефону._

  
  
\- Разве я не убедил тебя в том, что не стоит недооценивать меня, - Шерлок прижал ближе, проведя ладонями по спине.  
  


_I'm not gonna go home alone \ Я не собираюсь домой один._

  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - почти прошептал ему в губы я, тело, впрочем, как и разум, отдалось этому наваждению, прекратив слушаться.  
  


_Oh, where did the party go? \ Куда же делась вечеринка?_

  
  
Влажные, полные, чуть приоткрытые губы были от меня на расстоянии меньше одного дюйма.   
  


_I know I expect too much \ Я знаю, что ожидаю слишком многого_

  
  
Я уже предвкушал поцелуй…  
  


_And not enough all at once \ И в то же время не достаточно._

  
  
Но Шерлок вдруг резко отстранился.   
  


_You know I only wanted fun \ Знаешь, я просто хотел развлечься,_

  
  
И я почувствовал себя обманутым…  
  


_Then you got me all fucked up on love \ Но из-за тебя теперь погряз по уши в этой любви._

  
  
Мне, правда, это нужно? Разве это не противоречит всем моим принципам?  
  


_Oh I looked for your name on the Ouija Board \ Я высматривал твоё имя на спиритической доске._

  
  
Этот парень просто сводит меня с ума, ведь ответ мне совершенно не нравится…  
  


_And your naked magic, oh dear Lord \ И это твоё нагое волшебство, о Боже милостивый!_

  
  
К нашему танцу вдруг присоединились окружающие, которые несколько фамильярно дотрагивались до него, и он им это позволял.   
  


_You and me are the difference between real love \ Мы с тобой – то, чем отличается настоящая любовь  
And the love on TV, love on TV \ От любви по телевизору, любви по телевизору._

  
  
Он вдруг обнял другого парня, и я тут же вспомнил, что видел его на вершине горы.  
  


_And all the boys are smoking menthols \ И все парни курят ментол,  
Girls are getting back rubs \ А девушки трутся спинами._

  
  
Черта с два, я позволю кому-нибудь испортить нам вечер…  
  


_I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough \ Я приближусь к тебе, если ты быстро ослабишь защиту._

  
  
Парень наклонился ближе к Шерлоку и что-то прошептал, на что он ответил кивком.   
  


_My old aches become new again \ Мои старые болячки возобновляются с новой силой,  
My old friends become exes again, yeah \ Мои старые друзья снова становятся бывшими._

  
  
Шерлок жестом подозвал меня к себе, и я непонимающе посмотрел на него.   
  


_Oh, where did the party go? \ Куда же делась вечеринка?  
We're ending it on the phone \ Мы заканчиваем её по телефону._

  
  
\- Стив предлагает устроить вечеринку в шале, - прокричал он и показал на парня, который не спешил уходить, - ты не против?   
  


_I'm not gonna go home alone \ Я не собираюсь домой один.  
Oh, where did the party go? \ Куда же делась вечеринка?_

  
  
\- А должен? – я все еще был в недоумении.  
  


_We were the kids who screamed \ Мы были детьми, которые кричали:  
"We weren't the same," in sweaty rooms \ "Мы не одинаковые!" в душных комнатах._

  
  
\- Это будет традиционная вечеринка с купанием голышом и прыжками в сугробы, - кратко пояснил он.  
  


_Now we're doomed to organizing walk-in closets like tombs \ Теперь мы обречены на обустройство  
стенных шкафов в качестве могил._

  
  
Перспектива смотреть на кого-то еще меня не особо прельщала, особенно возможность того, что этот кто-то сможет раньше меня рассмотреть Шерлока как следует.  
  


_Silent film stars stuck in talking cinema life \ Звезды немых фильмов увязли в болтовне о киношной жизни._

  
  
Отрицательно покачал головой.  
  


_So let's fade away together one dream at a time \ Так давай же исчезнем вместе, одна мечта за другой..._

  
  
\- Можешь, конечно, впустить их, но веселиться будете без меня, - с напускным безразличием произнес я.  
  


_Oh, where did the party go? \ Куда же делась вечеринка?_

  
  
\- Ясно, - Шерлок вновь переключил свое внимание на Стива, я же решил не упустить возможность выпить еще немного.   
  


_We're ending it on the phone \ Мы заканчиваем её по телефону._

  
  
Мысленно я уже жалел, что отказался…  
  


_I'm not gonna go home alone \ Я не собираюсь домой один._

  
  
Настроение вдруг опустилось на отметку ниже среднего и требовало новой подзарядки.   
  


_Oh, where did the party go? \ Куда же делась вечеринка?_

  
  
Какого черта он ведет себя так?   
  
Подавляя свою боль с помощью крепких напитков, я не заметил, как наступил второй час ночи, мое тело уже стремилось принять горизонтальное положение. Не имея ни малейшего представления, где сейчас мог быть Холмс, который с легкостью променял меня на какого-то Стиви, я отправился к себе и к своему удивлению обнаружил на подходе к шале Шерлока.  
  
\- Давно ждешь? – язвительно поинтересовался я и тут же ощутил прикосновение холодных обветренных губ. Давление стало сильнее. И вот уже губы раскрылись, а языки сплелись. Волной накатил жар. Мы вцепились друг в друга, изучали, пробовали на вкус. Нам обоим уже не хватало дыхания, но мы даже не думали прекращать поцелуй. Ни на мгновение, словно пожирали друг друга, будучи уже за гранью и окончательно высвободившись ото всех предрассудков...  
  
  
Проснулся от поцелуя в плечо и блаженно потянулся.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - я открыл глаза и тут же почувствовал тянущую, вполне знакомую боль, - надеюсь, я не буду ходить в развалку?   
  
\- Я неплохо постарался, - быстро оправдался он, - и поверь мне, последствия будут минимальные.  
  
\- Опять в ком-то проснулось самодовольство?- я перевернулся, и теперь мы лежали лицом друг к другу.  
  
\- Я знаю, о чем говорю, и если уж на то пошло, то раз попробовав со мной, ты уже не сможешь отказаться, - Шерлок чуть прищурился и провел рукой вдоль моей поясницы.  
  
\- Какое громкое заявление, даже не знаю, стоит ли проверять его подлинность, - моя рука ложится поперек его груди, - а что вы думаете, мистер Холмс?  
  
Я чуть привстаю и целую его в губы. Обычно пробуждение после бурной ночи не сулит ничего хорошего утром, но вопреки этой закономерности, моя голова мыслила ясно, а разум настаивал на том, чтобы результат был закреплен. Мне действительно удалось сломить его оборону, совершенно не прибегая ни к каким усилиям…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хафьель и Квитфьель* - это олимпийские комплексы. Крупнейший горнолыжный курорт Норвегии. Эти два комплекса недавно объединились и действуют теперь как один горнолыжный курорт. Там расположен один из лучших сноупарков во всей Скандинавии и не менее уступающий ему горнолыжный. 
> 
> Air Power* – лыжи с такой конструкцией делают их максимально комфортными и легко управляемыми при любом состоянии снега. За счет укороченной контактной поверхности со снегом, повороты на таких лыжах будут даваться без лишних усилий. А технология Dynamic Grip Control гарантирует цепкость кантов, что даже при наборе высоких скоростей всегда будет возможность контролировать лыжи.
> 
> Бэксайд - трюк спиной к направлению движения или с поворотом через спину. Часто к слову бэксайд приписывается число градусов поворота при трюке, например 180, 360.


	5. Chapter 5

Блеклый свет от электрического камина освещает гостиную, я еще раз смотрю на входную дверь. Шерлок придет с минуты на минуту. Этот парень ничего не принимает близко к сердцу, а утренняя размолвка уже забыта им. Может, именно поэтому он мне нравится, ведь его гордость настолько эластична, что можно с уверенностью сказать - Шерлок делает только то, что сам желает… В этом, пожалуй, наше явное сходство. Так, а на этом месте вообще стоит остановить размышления, пусть даже выпитый алкоголь мало способствует, ведь собственные эмоции вот-вот найдут выход. Я же не хочу ничего больше усложнять.  
  
Сажусь на диван и расстегиваю несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Мне, правда, уже все остервенело: эта моя холеная жизнь, предстоящая свадьба, ложь и особенно Шерлок Холмс! Этот парень не виноват в том, что мое сердце начинает учащенно биться в его присутствии, что в мою голову приходят настолько дикие мысли, которые заставляют меня самого сомневаться в собственной адекватности. Я никогда не влюбляюсь и легко абстрагируюсь - вот он, мой принцип, с которым я иду по жизни, но какого черта он не срабатывает в этот раз? Почему в случае с Шерлоком ни одна защитная реакция не дала о себе знать? Он ведь даже не в моем вкусе… Был по крайней мере таковым в самом начале.   
  
Я тянусь за стаканом с бурбоном, который стоит на журнальном столике. Иногда единственное правильное решение кажется неприемлемым, да и терять такого специалиста слишком беспечно. Возможно, это окажется моей пьяной глупостью - выходкой, о которой я завтра стану сожалеть, но правду он узнает от меня, а не от этой серой мышки Молли…   
  
Надо же, я по-настоящему влюбился в это чучело, в фрика Холмса?! Видимо, Бог есть, и это - моя кара. Возможно, я даже заслуживаю чего-то подобного, ведь скольких я вычеркнул из своей жизни и отверг, а они искренне любили меня и добивались взаимности, но я держался за Мэри, точнее, за собственный эгоизм, не позволяющий хоть раз взять на себя ответственность. Ладно, чего уж жалеть о прошлом. Я, как ни старайся, все равно не могу припомнить никого, с кем бы мне не пришлось притворяться. Перед ним я не скрывал своих недостатков, да, я немного черств, местами груб. Не знаю... с ним все по-другому.  
  
Я залпом осушаю стакан. Надеюсь, к тому моменту, когда он появится, я не перейду в стадию «слезы и отчаянье», мне и так противно от мысли, что для того, чтобы сказать правду, я напился. Шерлок вообще не представляет, насколько для меня он удивительный сразу по всем пунктам, начиная от внешности…  
  
Стакан летит в противоположную стену и разлетается на осколки.   
  
Соберись же! Как же меня раздражает собственное бессилие и почему из жизни нельзя исключить все эти неожиданности? Я лучше соберу его вещи… Точно, лучше сократить его сборы, а то вдруг я передумаю и захочу остановить Шерлока.  
  
  
Ноги немного заплетаются и неуверенно ступают по паркету. Я медленно иду в свою спальню, а после, оказавшись уже там, несколько секунд пытаюсь нащупать выключатель, находящийся слева, возле двери. Свет ламп ослепляет, несколько раз моргаю, прежде чем решительно подойти к комоду и достать из него все содержимое второго ящика, который я отвел ему. В голове тут же проскальзывает мысль, что не мешало бы всю его одежду сложить куда-нибудь, а моя собственная любимая дорожная сумка вдруг становится идеальным вариантом.   
  
  
Мысленно проклиная создателей тугих молний, я пытаюсь застегнуть это дизайнерское творение. Шерлок вряд ли оценит мою щедрость, но хоть какое-то приятное воспоминание обо мне должно остаться, пусть даже это будет черная дорожная сумка. Приложив усилие, я делаю последний рывок и заваливаюсь на бок, растянувшись на полу, задыхаясь от смеха и слез. Если бы кто-нибудь знал, что Джон Уотсон выставляет из своей жизни человека и сожалеет об этом, то рухнула бы вся его карьера, и прощай выстроенный годами имидж. Я жмурюсь. Нет, кажется, стадия «слез и отчаянья» уже со мной и переживается мной сейчас, а в голове без конца вопрос: «А зачем?».   
  
Переворачиваюсь на живот. Может, и правда, нет смысла бежать от собственных чувств, да и что такого в том, что Шерлок не вписывается в привычные стандарты красоты? Если его приодеть…  
  
Все попытки будут заведомо тщетны. Да и кто сказал, что Шерлок останется? Я бы на его месте и секунды не задержался. Еще бы и напакостил напоследок.   
  
Замок щелкает.  
  
Запасная связка ключей у него уже давно, впрочем, я даже не помню, на какой день после того, как наши отношения заметно потеплели, я отдал её. Даже Мэри пока не удостоена такой чести.  
  
\- Джон? – зовет меня взволнованный голос Шерлока, или это очередное побочное действие алкоголя, ведь обычно его звучание такое холодное. – Джон, - он тут же оказывается на пороге, и вид у него крайне недовольный. Похоже, придется послушать, как меня отчитывает собственный же подчиненный, - ты очень перепил, верно?  
  
Я лишь улыбаюсь, пусть думает, что хочет, мне уже плевать…  
  
\- Почему? – он вдруг оказывается очень близко и пытается поднять меня. Его хватка, как всегда крепка, да и я сам не особо сопротивляюсь.  
  
\- Как там дела у Виктора? – шепчу куда-то в область его шеи, пока Шерлок тянет на себя и заставляет меня встать.  
  
\- Неплохо, - сухо отвечает он, я лишь киваю, конечно, кто я такой, чтобы передо мной отчитываться.  
  
\- Ты куда-то собрался уехать? - Шерлок осторожно доводит до кровати и усаживает. Я же позволяю себе еще какое-то мгновение побыть с ним и почувствовать его объятья. Лицемерно? Возможно… - Джон, ты вообще слышишь меня?  
  
\- Я… - сглатываю и нахожу в себе силы, чтобы оттолкнуть, и на его лице мгновенно появляется непонимание. Неужели мне хоть раз удалось сбить его с толку? – В сумке находятся твои вещи, - стараюсь заставить звучать свой голос жестче, но получается какая-то ерунда, - и ты больше не работаешь у меня.  
  
Одна бровь чуть приподнимается, Шерлок удивлен, что тоже приносит один балл моей команде. Счет по-прежнему неравный и не в мою пользу. Черт, я опять отвлекаюсь…  
  
\- Я увольняю тебя! – повышаю голос, сам не понимая, зачем. – В твоих услугах больше не нуждаются. Выметайся!  
  
\- Ты пьян, Джон, - спокойно произносит он.  
  
\- О, только не надо умничать, - я отодвигаюсь, - ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне осточертело видеть твою лошадиную физиономию, натыкаться по утрам на это безобразие, - я указываю на растянутый болотного цвета кардиган в скатышах, который был на нем еще утром, и тут же утыкаюсь взглядом на его коленки, скрытые под тканью давно выцветших черных брюк. Как он вообще может выходить на улицу в таком виде? Но я продолжаю: - Меня бесит, что от тебя стала вдруг зависеть моя фирма. Я не говорю уже про твой несносный и бескомпромиссный характер. Знаешь, твоим партнером должен быть не кто-нибудь, а сам Бодхисаттва*, - я делаю слишком сильное ударение, и это явно в духе галдящих ирландцев - говорить так, но, черт возьми, пусть он уйдет! Да, мои слова полны лжи, и где-то в глубине души я уже принял все эти его «недостатки». Я знаю, что сказанное причиняет ему боль, хоть он этого не показывает, но если бы он меня ударил или накричал, было бы легче, намного легче...   
  
\- Это все? – Шерлок усмехается и встает. - Дело ведь только во внешности, верно? Я малость не вписываюсь в стандарты твоих любовников и любовниц.  
  
\- Ты мне всегда был противен, а сейчас даже еще больше, - я стараюсь держать марку и выглядеть сурово, но Шерлок уже не смотрит на меня. Он наклоняется и подхватывает сумку. – Свои вещи из офиса ты можешь забрать в течение недели, впрочем, как и оставить свою подпись в договоре на расторжение, - только и могу сказать я, ведь внутри уже зарождается какая-то неприятная пустота. Смотреть на это уже нет сил.  
  
\- Все ведь с самого начала было спланировано? Хотя, что за глупый вопрос? Но следует отдать тебе должное - ты прекрасный актер, я даже поверил в искренность, пусть даже в начале меня несколько смутил твой напор. Однако совместная поездка изменила мое мнение, а зря… мне не стоит говорить «прощай», обойдем, пожалуй, эту сентиментальность, - безучастно озвучивает он. – Но напоследок все же ответь, насколько далеко ты можешь зайти ради фирмы? – Шерлок чуть поворачивает голову и оценивающе смотрит на меня. Вопрос, конечно, из разряда неожиданных, ведь я предполагал от него нечто иное, скандал например, а это спокойствие лишь еще больше тяготит и парализует. Нет, конечно, семейный бизнес важен, но…   
  
\- На все, - бездумно вырывается у меня, - да, я пойду на все что угодно, ради её сохранения, - мои слова немного гротескны, на самом деле именно сейчас я бы предпочел быть тем Джоном Уотсоном, которому исполнилось двадцать один и который еще имел право выбора. И к черту бы тогда все эти семейные обязательства. Но партия уже давно сыграна, пора бы просто научиться отпускать.  
  
\- Хоть тут ты честен, - Шерлок достает из кармана брюк ключи и кидает на кровать, - и, знаешь, я приму это к сведению, - он оскаливается, - до встречи, Джон.   
  
Шерлок Холмс выпрямляет спину и уверенной походкой покидает мою квартиру, дом и жизнь. Я не помню, как добираюсь до кухни и достаю старую пачку сигарет, сохранившуюся еще с моей учебы в колледже. Табачный дым заполняет комнату, мои легкие, и плотными колечками вырывается из носа.   
  
Никаких чувств, будто меня распотрошили… Лишь чуть дрожат пальцы рук. Забавно, но вот и наступил новый день и новый этап моей жизни. И, кажется, стоило бы его начать на более оптимистической ноте, настраивая себя на то, что моя прежняя разгульная жизнь вот-вот вернется, но хочу ли я этого? Горькая усмешка искажает мой рот. Трезвость, оказывается, настает как-то слишком быстро, и я однозначно растерял последние мозги, ведь я люблю его…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бодхисаттва* - в буддизме существо (или человек), которое приняло решение стать буддой для блага всех существ. Побуждением к такому решению считают стремление спасти все живые существа от страданий и выйти из бесконечности перерождений — сансары. В махаянском буддизме бодхисаттвой называют также просветлённого, сострадательного и все терпящего человека.


	6. Chapter 6

**Три месяца спустя.**  
  
 _\- Что на тебя нашло? Какого черта во время помолвки ты решил рассказать об истинном положении фирмы? Прежде нужно было согласовать, обговорить со мной, я…_ \- предупреждающий сигнал и запись на диктофоне заканчивается. Через несколько минут в квартире снова раздается звонок и вновь включается автоответчик:  
  
-  _Джон, возьми трубку, я знаю, что ты дома! Нам нужно все обговорить… Я тебе еще раз перезвоню, только пообещай - больше без глупостей, в последнее время ты..._ \- Запись вновь обрывается. Я же бросаю ключи в специальную чашу возле двери, подхожу к столику и стираю все оставленные сообщения на автоответчике. Теперь мои мысли и помыслы совершенно чисты. Бояться разглашения и возможного предательства уже не стоит, ведь я почти банкрот, и от моей репутации, о которой я так пекся, остались одни лохмотья. Наверное, я сумасшедший, но не могу не смеяться… Все мои идеалы, глупые стремления и тот самообман превратились в ничто. Шерлока не вернуть, и я сам ничего не могу теперь предложить взамен кроме обещания того, что все придет в норму. Но, несмотря на мою нынешнюю финансовую нестабильность, Мэри не разорвала помолвку, лишь обняла и сказала что-то утешительное, правда я её не слушал. Не знаю, но где-то я слышал, что любовь приходит со временем, может, есть шанс, что то странное неповторимое чувство забудется, что мысли о Шерлоке Холмсе и воспоминания притупятся, и я смогу полюбить эту женщину. Такая вероятность всегда есть, стоит, наверное, утешиться такой мыслью.   
  
  
 **Год и шесть месяцев спустя.**  
  
\- Я всегда думал, что свадебные путешествия длятся больше пяти дней, однако ты, Джон, снова удивил меня. Неужели тебе не пришлась по вкусу Ибица? - Грег садится напротив и перекидывает ногу на ногу.   
  
\- Какой к черту отдых, когда акции моей фирмы скупает Enterprise Products Ltd* - бизнес империя, которая вдруг за год расширила свои горизонты, начала участвовать в тендерах на застройку и получила доступ к строительству пяти объектов, где основным спонсором является государство. - Я еще раз набрал номер Мориса. - А как тебе слух, что глава этой фирмы собирается заключить сделку с Мориарти? Глянь твиттер Джеймса, мне кажется, эта таинственная корпорация просто распустит нас всех и устранит тем самым его главного конкурента, – в трубке вновь раздаются короткие гудки, я сбрасываю вызов и хватаюсь за голову. – Мне совершенно не нравится то, что творится сейчас у меня за спиной, я даже никогда не встречался с главой этой корпорации, не представляю, кто это, и совершенно не понимаю его мотивов. Неужели ценные бумаги, самолетостроение, высокие технологии и инвестиции в выгодные проекты вдруг утратили интерес для Enterprise Products?  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, Джон, что сейчас актуально иметь несколько сфер влияния в бизнесе и потом…  
  
\- Заткнись, - я перебиваю его и поправляю обручальное кольцо на пальце, ободок которого теперь вечно впивается в кожу. Все-таки эти новомодные, нетрадиционной формы обручальные кольца из белого золота и черных бриллиантов очень неудобны, - они уже почти владельцы этой компании. Моей компании. – Я делаю глоток воды. – Пакет акций, принадлежащий мне, составляет двадцать девять процентов, и был до этого генеральным и решающим. Сейчас же этот некто уже завладел сорок одним процентом и не собирается останавливаться. А эти старые дурни только и ждут поступления «выгодного предложения». Сколько раз я просил их подождать?! Долги фирмы постепенно уменьшаются - я ведь никогда не отказывался от своих финансовых обязательств, а теперь какой в этом смысл, если уже завтра по велению этого незнакомца все мои старания окажутся напрасными, и нас попросту поглотят.  
  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя такая маленькая доля, - задумчиво произнес он, - может, тебе оставшиеся тридцать процентов выкупить самому и подстраховаться? – Грег начинает взволнованно стучать ногой, что еще больше нервирует меня.   
  
\- Нет, не получится, ведь я не могу предложить им столько, сколько предлагают Enterprise Products, это ведь не мониторные торги*, где все более фиксировано, да и весь мой капитал заключается в земле под этим зданием, в самой фирме, заводе и гребанных станках. Все это вот-вот отнимут, а я просто остаюсь ни с чем.   
  
\- Плохо дело. Лучше позвони Морису еще раз, может он еще не успел продать акции, все-таки друг твоего отца, а пятнадцать процентов не будут лишними.  
  
\- Знаю, но абонент по прежнему занят, - я смотрю еще раз на время, - мне еще нужно позвонить Мэри и сказать, как я долетел.  
  
\- Разве вы не вернулись в Лондон вместе? – удивленно спрашивает Лестрейд.  
  
\- Нет, она осталась, и, кажется, там нашлось новое увлечение, которое способно занять её от и до, - без капли сожаления признаюсь я.  
  
\- Я полагал, что измены остались в прошлом, особенно после той её трогательной клятвы у алтаря, ведь тогда не осталось ни одной представительницы слабого пола, которая не пустила бы слезу в этот момент, - сочувствующе говорит он.  
  
\- Люди не меняются по щелчку пальцев, - я нажимаю на кнопку повтора вызова, - фирма для меня сейчас на первом месте. Надеюсь, Морис возьмет трубку...   
  
  
 **Две недели спустя.**    
  
\- Я не знаю, как так вышло, - Мэри еще раз всхлипывает, я же осторожно поглаживаю её плечо, крепко прижимая к себе, - Джастин и я… О, Джон, этот ребенок, я правда не знаю, от кого он, и если ты скажешь, что не желаешь его...  
  
\- Тише, - перебиваю её. Истерика, длящаяся не один час, начинает уже изрядно раздражать, наверное, любой другой муж, которого обманула жена, выгнал бы из дома неверную, а не слушал бессмысленный поток оправданий. Но я полностью выдохся за эти дни и у меня не хватит ни физических, ни моральных сил на злость или банальный скандал, ведь бой за мою фирму проигран. Теперь фактическими владельцами фирмы стали двое: я и глава корпорации Enterprise Products Ltd, назначить встречу с которым невозможно ввиду его чрезмерной занятости, если верить его секретарю. - Успокойся, - Мэри Уотсон еще крепче прижимается ко мне, а я же думаю о том, что совершил очередную ошибку, но пятнать свои руки ещё и кровью уже перебор, - мы справимся, - уверенно говорю я, Мэри вытирает слезы и улыбается, - мы со всем этим справимся…  
  
  
 **Сорок недель спустя.**    
  
\- Как же я рад, сынок, - отцовское похлопывание по плечу, - какой же крепенький у меня внук появился, надеюсь, не последний, - натянутый мужской смех заполняет помещение. Я не могу выдавить из себя улыбку. С момента рождения Хэмиша прошло не больше четырех часов, а Мэри уже отказалась кормить его и вообще всячески игнорирует происходящее, не желая даже знать, что с её ребенком. Врач предупредил меня о послеродовой депрессии у женщин и возможного неадекватного поведения, но то, что моя жена вдруг поддастся такой напасти, просто немыслимо.   
  
\- Он такой хорошенький, даже не понимаю, почему она отказалась взглянуть на него, - моя мать прислоняется к стеклу и высматривает младенца, укрытого синим покрывалом, я же отвожу взгляд, чувствуя перед ним вину. Стоит, наверное, самому поговорить с Мэри и попробовать переубедить её.  
  
\- Я пойду к ней, - разворачиваюсь и иду вдоль по коридору, потом направо, первая же дверь. Входя в её палату, я надеюсь увидеть подавленную молодую женщину, но вижу совершенно другое.  
  
\- Привет, - тихо говорю я и сажусь на стул, оставленный специально для посетителей, улыбка с лица Мэри мгновенно сходит, и она тут же убирает телефон, подобно нашкодившему ребенку. Да уж, видеть настолько лицемерное поведение невыносимо.  
  
\- Привет, - она старается выглядеть расстроенной, но, откровенно говоря, получается у нее очень плохо и слишком наиграно.   
  
\- Что я пропустил? – щурюсь и кусаю нижнюю губу. Она громко вздыхает, и её глаза мгновенно увлажняются.  
  
\- Я не могу и не готова к такой ответственности, - она тянется к коробке с бумажными салфетками и старается выглядеть подобно драматичным героиням двадцатого века, преисполненным горя и страданий.   
  
\- Послушай, - грубо говорю я, - ты не можешь бросить его.  
  
\- Он мой, - резко отвечает она, - я могу…  
  
\- Ты ничего не можешь, моя дорогая, - с нажимом произношу я, - если тебе так хочется вычеркнуть своего ребенка, то не удивляйся, что из своей жизни вычеркну тебя я.  
  
\- Мне нужно немного средств и время, - маска мгновенно спадает с неё, и слезы быстро высыхают.  
  
\- Я предоставлю тебе их, но больше никаких истерик, пусть все, наконец, узнают правду.  
  
\- Джон, пожалуйста, твои родители…  
  
\- Слишком любят тебя, Мэри, я знаю и не скажу им ничего, - иду к двери, - завтра тебе перечислят деньги, и чем быстрее ты окажешься за пределами страны, тем будет лучше для нас всех.   
  
\- Я, правда, нуждаюсь…  
  
\- Мне все равно, - честно говорю я, - но Хэмиш не виноват в том, что его родители никогда не любили друг друга.  
  
 **Пять лет спустя.**  
  
\- Хэмиш, поставь эту награду на место, - я подхватываю сына на руки, - Марта, не могли бы вы присмотреть за ним, случилось что-то срочное, раз меня вызвонили, а няня не смогла прийти. - Хэмиш тут же делает совершенно невинное лицо и вцепляется в меня, чувствуя, что манипулировать этой женщиной, как мной, ему не удастся. Миссис Хадсон улыбается и берет ребенка.   
  
\- Ничего, я могу занять его, - обещает она, Хэмиш же тут же обиженно смотрит на меня, как на последнего предателя.  
  
\- Прости, - целую сына в макушку и бегу к лифту. Не представляю даже, зачем меня вызвонили, но, судя по взволнованному голосу моего заместителя, случилось как минимум ЧП.   
  
Поднявшись к себе на этаж, я буквально влетаю в кабинет.  
  
\- Вот, - Грег тут же оказывается возле меня и сует мне в руки журнал, - вот он, наш незнакомец и фактический владелец фирмы.   
  
Непонимающе смотрю на Грега, а после внимательно рассматриваю обложку. Я не сразу признаю человека, изображенного на ней, но эти глаза и скулы спутать просто невозможно.  
  
\- Только прочитай его цитату на обложке, - палец заместителя тут же тыкает в нее, сразу под его именем, - «Сильная власть - это власть, способная заставить кого-либо», что он вообще возомнил? Ты знал, что семья Холмсов безраздельно владеет Enterprise Products Ltd вот уже более шестидесяти лет?   
  
\- Стоп, - я все еще не могу поверить своим глазам, - мой бывший помощник был фактически…  
  
\- Миллиардером, Джон, - Грег вздохнул, - он рассорился со своей семьей в семнадцать, а они вычеркнули его на какое-то время из своей жизни, поэтому наш отдел безопасности при приеме его на работу даже не заподозрил неладное при совпадении фамилий, и их не смутил прочерк в графе родители. Почему они не проверили его анкету? Да их нужно всех разогнать….  
  
\- Давай без крайних мер, - скептически смотрю на изображение. Шерлоку возраст явно пошел на пользу и придал его внешности солидность, что-то загадочное и манящее. В его позе все говорит об уверенности и стойкости. Тяжело поверить в то, что когда-то этот человек подчинялся мне. Кстати, его нынешняя прическа…  
  
\- Он нам мстит, - сдавленно произносит Лестрейд, - я все не мог понять, почему Enterprise Products Ltd молчат и не назначают встреч, но теперь все предельно ясно: Холмс просто решил выждать подходящий момент.  
  
\- Я бы не стал делать таких поспешных выводов, - автоматически заступаюсь я.  
  
\- Кто же знал, что этот Страшилка окажется с сюрпризом, - Грег ослабляет галстук, - если верить твиттеру того же Мориарти, то Шерлок будет на торжественном вечере в эту пятницу в честь дня рождения Королевы. Приглашение разослали всем. Тебе придется посетить данное мероприятие и попробовать поговорить с ним.  
  
\- Еще скажи соблазнить его для надежности, - с сарказмом говорю я, и тут же чувствую на себе его тяжелый взгляд, - нет, Грег, как хочешь, но никаких игр с чувствами, это пройденный этап.  
  
\- Но когда-то…  
  
\- Хватит паниковать, да и потом, с чего ты решил, что я соглашусь? – подхожу к своему рабочему столу.   
  
\- Его люди действительно сотрудничают с Джимом, ты бы мог поговорить с ним, пока контракт не подписан… Фирма, в которой мы с тобой работаем, давно принадлежит ему, прости, но тут нельзя отступать и цепляться за гордость!  
  
\- Я подумаю, - сухо произношу я, - а теперь оставь меня.  
  
\- Джон…  
  
\- Оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста, - пристально смотрю ему в глаза. Грег мгновенно сдается и покидает мой кабинет. Я долго рассматриваю обложку и нерешительно открываю оглавление в поисках статьи. За столько лет я не слышал ни слова о нем, и до этого момента вообще даже не знал, кто таинственный владелец моей фирмы, а тут сразу столько сюрпризов. Стоит успокоиться. Единственный, о ком я должен думать – это Хэмиш, ведь от меня зависит его будущее.   
  
Семьдесят четвертая страница и еще несколько фотографий. Невольно сглатываю. Смотреть на этого знакомого и одновременно незнакомого человека как-то до смешного неловко. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем я начинаю читать статью.   
  
  


**Миллиардер и владелец Enterprise Products Ltd о покупке CEDC, конкуренции, создании глобальной компании и своем принципе.**

  
  
Шерлок Холмс (№ 60 в рейтинге бизнесменов Forbes с состоянием $89 млрд), которому потребовалось меньше пяти лет, чтобы расширить семейный бизнес и сформировать дееспособную команду для управления целой империей. В начале июня компания Шерлока Холмса стала владельцем 100% британской строительной компании CEDC и приобрела 71% акций LBC, финансовое положение которой оставляет желать лучшего. Благодаря этим сделкам он добавил в свой портфель более десяти новых потенциальных проектов и не собирается на этом останавливаться.   
  
 **— Enterprise Products Ltd всегда работало исключительно в высшем и премиальном ценовом сегменте, всячески обходя строительство и концентрируясь на другом рынке более ценных активов, что заставило вас пойти «в массы»?**    
  
 _\- Для меня, как руководителя, нет никакой особой разницы, с чем работать. Я всегда знал, что способен на многое, а останавливаться на чем-то одном не в моем стиле. Поэтому, помимо строительства, меня интересуют новые технологии и сфера онлайн-ритейлеров*, ведь на мой взгляд, это весьма перспективное вложение капитала._  
  
 **\- Особенностью вашего управления является ориентация на то, что будет популярно в будущем, и, судя по вашей специальности, вы достаточно умны, раз закончили кафедру прикладной математики в Оксфорде. Однако, на некоторое время вы предпочли удалиться от дел компании, и ваша личность была долгое время никому не известна, как так вышло и не жалеете ли вы об этом?**    
  
 _\- Никогда, ведь опыт, приобретенный мной в то время, был бесценен. Мне действительно необходимо было погрузиться в социум, что позволило мне в будущем, заступив уже на пост генерального директора, четко сформировать для себя концепцию поведения. Что до славы, так я никогда не любил светские мероприятия, точно так же, как не любил внимание толпы. Мне было достаточно узкого круга знакомств, и на самом деле мне намного комфортней в обычной белой футболке и старых потертых джинсах, нежели в этом костюме._    
  
 **\- А покупка бесперспективной LBC, что за последние восемь лет сдала свои позиции?**    
  
 _\- Я могу сказать как человек, знакомый с этой фирмой и работавший под началом Джона Уотсона в качестве его личного помощника, что когда компания болеет, рассчитывать на рост 20% в год не приходится. Все дело в малом количестве инвестиций. Фирмы застройщики попросту потеряли её из вида, но это дело поправимое при наличии денег._  
  
 **— Откуда у LBC возникли такие финансовые долги?**    
  
 _\- Я до сих пор до конца не понимаю, что произошло, и, как ни странно это прозвучит, не очень сильно хочу в этом разбираться. Да и потом никто не отменял моего соглашения о гарантии полнейшей конфиденциальности, что я подписал при поступлении на работу в LBC._  
  
 **\- Повлияет ли на положение LBC ваше сотрудничество с Джеймсом Мориарти, ведь уже многие наслышаны о возможном слиянии фирм-конкурентов?**    
  
 _\- Консолидация действительно в нашей сфере уже норма, но пока всё на стадии переговоров. Ничего добавить не могу, потому что не хочу делать подарок конкурентам._  
  
 **— Вы часто принимаете решения или затеваете проекты, основываясь исключительно на логике?**    
  
 _\- Безусловно, но иногда в дело идет внутренне чутье. Счет начинается потом. У нас в компании существует три основных ценности с точки зрения принятия стратегических бизнес-решений: интуиция, инновация, исполнение. Сначала все возникает на уровне интуиции, что проект стоящий. Потом ты заходишь в него инновационным путем, а затем, повинуясь чистой логике, реализуешь задачу. Так было с CEDC, что вырвалась и стала номером один среди строительных компаний Великобритании._    
  
 **— Какие планы вы ставите перед собой на ближайшее время?**    
  
 _\- Укрепить свою позицию в мире глобальной экономики. И я достаточно уверенно иду по этой дороге. Что же касается CEDC и LBC - я хочу полностью перезагрузить их и начать новый курс. Не знаю, хочу ли я о них говорить. Многие конкуренты не понимают, что я делаю, и мне это очень приятно._  
  
 **— Первая цитата, что придет вам в голову.**    
  
  
 _\- «Никакая цель не стоит того, чтобы умереть ради нее, но ради хорошей цели, без сомнения, стоит жить», Оскара Уайльда._  
  
 **— Руководство настолько огромной империей, безусловно, оказало на вас влияние, но что же до вашей личной жизни?**    
  
 _\- Я работаю 24 часа в сутки, меня почти не бывает дома, какие уж тут могут быть постоянные отношения. И я молчу про бесконечные перелеты и по два-три часа на сон._  
  
 **— Однако, вы не в состоянии отказать себе в дорогих игрушках, не так ли?**  
  
 _\- Моя страсть – это машины, и я пристально слежу за новинками. Два года назад я приобрел Jaguar, поэтому по Сити я разъезжаю на нем, а в Нью-Йорке меня ждет Aston Martin, тоже довольно приятная машина в управлении, которая обращает на себя внимание, что ничуть меня не смущает._  
  
  
Я несколько секунд смотрю на последний абзац, после чего отодвигаю журнал в сторону. Мне нужно на свежий воздух, а лучше прихватить с собой Хэмиша и рвануть за город. Зря я приехал, нужно было остаться и спокойно провести остаток отпуска с сыном без этих странных мыслей. Невольно смотрю на календарь. Остается лишь два дня. Стоп, хватит, не стоит даже думать о прошлом, это пройденный этап, мы оба…  
  
\- Папочка, - Хэмиш входит в кабинет, - ты обещал, что именно сегодня мы спустим мой фрегат на воду. Уже полдень!   
  
\- Сейчас, - поправляю рукава клетчатой рубашки, - пошли.  
  
\- Мы купим по дороге клубничное мороженое? – застенчиво интересуется Хэмиш.  
  
\- Обязательно, - я беру его на руки, Хэмиш тут же обнимает меня за шею.  
  
\- Ты какой-то невеселый, - тихо произносит он.  
  
\- Работа приносит мало веселья, но я обещал тебе, что не буду думать о ней, когда с тобой, - утвердительный кивок сына, - вот прямо сейчас и закончил, поэтому готовь место для большой, двойной порции мороженого. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ltd* - британская аббревиатура, обозначающей частную компанию с ограниченной ответственностью.
> 
> Мониторные торги* (screen trading) - любая форма торговли с использованием компьютерного монитора без вступления в личный контакт, который характерен для заключения сделок в торговых залах (*floor trading), торга в “яме” (*pit trading) или свободного биржевого торга путем выкрикивания. Примером мониторного заключения сделок является действующая на Лондонской фондовой бирже система автоматической покупки и продажи ценных бумаг (*Stock Exchange Automatic Execution Facility (SAEF)).
> 
> Онлайн-ритейлеры* – экспертиза качества товаров и выставление оценок интернет магазинам, в общем целом благодаря их оценкам происходит улучшение сервисов различных сайтов, упаковка, доставка и т.д.
> 
> Обложка журнала с преобразившимся Шерлоком - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/66183541474 (не дружу с фотошопом и этим все сказано)


	7. Chapter 7

Я снимаю футболку и несколько минут рассматриваю себя в большом зеркале, что висит в гардеробной. Оценка собственной внешности получается не утешительная, ведь за восемь лет я запустил себя, а мои кубики некогда идеального пресса практически разгладились, да и кожа стала не такой упругой. Одного только не понимаю, почему именно в утро пятницы меня вдруг взволновало то, каким я теперь стал, неужели предстоящая встреча с Холмсом меня настолько страшит?   
  
Все же не стоило мне пропускать корпоративные тренинги. Что за неуверенность в себе и почему я так боюсь, а главное - кого? Парня, не имевшего в прошлом ни малейшего представления о правилах приличия, и того, кто никогда не являлся эталоном мужской красоты? Это я на  _него_  хочу произвести впечатление?! Нужно опомниться, мне ведь уже тридцать семь, в конце концов, невозможно всю жизнь выглядеть, как двадцатилетний мальчик, все мы меняемся. Уж он точно должен это понимать, да и потом я просто вежливо поздороваюсь с ним. Незачем быть назойливым, тем более, теперь он сам вправе выбирать в обществе кого ему хочется находиться!  
  
Наклоняюсь и одним ловким движением надеваю на себя белые спортивные штаны. Найти кроссовки оказалось более затруднительным, ведь с появлением в доме ребенка времени даже на пятнадцатиминутную пробежку на беговой дорожке не оставалось, а потом я и вовсе забыл о том, что у меня есть моя комната для тренировок.   
  
Старенькие кроссовки Reebok я нахожу на самой верхней полке обувного шкафа. Пока Хэмиш спит, можно потренироваться, тем более, что физические упражнения, как известно, расслабляют и избавляют от ненужных мыслей. Иду в конец гардеробной. За раздвижными дверями в японском стиле скрыта небольшая комната, которая раньше единовластно принадлежала мне и была моим святилищем, поскольку вмещала в себя беговую дорожку, навесную грушу и стойку с гантелями, а теперь она больше напоминала склад игрушек. Расчистив себе путь и сложив коробки ближе к стене, я безнадежно оглянулся по сторонам в поисках пульта от музыкального центра. Последний, кстати, теперь являлся подставкой для двух огромных биониклов, что, по мнению моего сына, выглядели крайне устрашающе. Чувствуя полную безнадежность, подхожу к нему ближе и включаю. Из динамиков зазвучала композиция «Devil in the details» Placebo, но за неимением диска «посвежее», я хмыкаю и возвращаюсь к беговой дорожке, которую включаю, а для разогрева выбираю темп, рассчитанный на размеренный шаг, надеясь таким образом собраться и подготовиться морально к предстоящей встрече.   
  
Начав свою первую после восьмилетнего перерыва тренировку, мои мысли начали вращаться, будто по кольцевой орбите. Я без конца пытался представить реакцию, возможный разговор с Шерлоком. А ведь после нашего расставания мой дрейф от одного увлечения к другому резко прекратился. Он, как чертов Гольфстрим, сложный и незаменимый!  
  
Я нажимаю кнопку на панели управления, увеличивая наклон дорожки и скорость. Человек всегда имеет право на выбор, но, нет же, я упрямо полагал, что только женитьба спасет меня от проблем, а что в итоге? Её дядя первым же продал акции моей компании, вот ведь ирония. Судьба просто посмеялась надо мной, а я в своем решении поступать всегда правильно и так, как подобает, несколько перегнул палку. Единственное, о чем я не жалею и ради кого не стал бы перекраивать полотно жизни – Хэмиш. Он будет, наверное, первым из Уотсонов, перед которым никто и никогда не будет ставить условия, диктуя свои правила игры. Уж что-что, а ошибку своих родителей я повторять не собираюсь.   
  
Мое дыхание учащается, и я тут же выключаю дорожку. Нет, монотонность действий меня ничуть не успокаивает, а прибегать к старому и проверенному способу с утра и по такому глупому поводу бессмысленно. Лучше обойдусь бутылкой питьевой воды, тем более, моего домашнего мини-бара уже года три как не существует, ведь маленький проказник, научившись устойчиво стоять на ножках, прошелся с ревизией по всей квартире, лазя везде, где можно и нельзя, при этом нанеся фатальный урон многим вещам.  
  
А если взять с собой кого-нибудь? Я поднимаю с пола черную футболку и осторожно принюхиваюсь, не то чтобы я не держу горничную, и у меня везде, как и в жизни, беспорядок, но некоторые вещи, которые должны были быть в корзине с грязным бельем, удивительным образом оказываются где угодно, но только не там. А вот сегодня мне повезло, ведь Хэмиш, похоже, разворошил стопку с моей чистой одеждой, что свидетельствует о том, что он недавно играл в «зорро» судя по цвету майки. И почему мне никак не удается приучить его к порядку? Кажется, я отвлекся… Ах, да, я хотел воспользоваться вторым приглашением и взять с собой спутника или спутницу. Исключено. Идея не кажется мне разумной, поэтому обойдусь без этих крайностей. Я ведь просто хочу посмотреть на него, дружески поприветствовать и удалиться, да и потом, не думаю, что в вечер пятницы няня Хэмиша согласится сидеть с ним до полуночи даже за надбавку в виде пары сотни фунтов за каждый переработанный час. Мне хочется просто напросто увидеть его, не больше...   
  


оОо

  
  
\- Вы великолепно выглядите, - без намека на фальшивую лесть говорит миссис Гамильтон при виде меня, а Хэмиш лишь поджимает губы и возвращается к своим многочисленным динозаврам, что лежат на ковре в гостиной.  
  
\- Меня не будет всего час, - я сажусь на корточки перед сыном, не задумываясь о том, что могу помять костюм.  
  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь, - тихо отвечает он.  
  
\- Обещаю, что сказку этой ночью буду читать тебе я, - треплю его по волосам, - поскольку ты уже знаешь, как определять время…  
  
\- Вернешься ты в девять, - восторженно заключает вместо меня он, смотря на свои часы с черепашками ниндзя, которые теперь постоянно носит, подражая мне.  
  
\- Верно, - встаю, - я пойду, миссис Гамильтон, - женщина идет за мной следом к входной двери, - я буду скоро.  
  
\- Надеюсь, - она улыбается уголками губ, - удачи.  
  
\- Спасибо, - благодарю я и иду к лифту. Удача мне действительно не помешает. Как это ни странно, но я все еще надеюсь на то, что Шерлок примет меня, точнее, какая-то часть меня так верит в это.  
  
  
До места назначения я добираюсь за пятнадцать минут. Когда я отдаю ключи швейцару и вхожу в зал, торжественно украшенный живыми цветами, создающими атмосферу лоска и элегантности, мне становится несколько дурно при виде такого количества гостей. Под одной крышей собрался весь светский бомонд, поэтому найти Шерлока будет весьма непросто.   
  
Взяв в руки бокал с шампанским больше для вида, я медленно обхожу помещение, делая при этом самый непринужденный вид. Своего главного конкурента – Джеймса Мориарти, я замечаю сразу же, но тот всячески игнорирует моё присутствие, очень даже жаль, ведь мне совершенно не с кем переброситься парочкой «комплиментов».   
  
Когда я оказываюсь около застекленной веранды с отдельным входом, то ощущаю, что просто не могу. Хочется неприлично выругаться. Только что пропасть между мной и Шерлоком увеличилась в пару десятков миль. И почему он вдруг стал настолько потрясным и великолепным? Его тело и раньше было в великолепной форме, но сейчас… Едва заметное движение, и превосходно сшитые темно синие брюки собираются складками и мгновенно разглаживаются, подчеркивая мускулистые длинные ноги. Приталенный пиджак и черная рубашка еще более выгодно подчеркивают его атлетическую грудь, широкие плечи и сильные жилистые руки. Он и впрямь сильно возмужал, а чего стоит теперь эта вежливая улыбка…   
  
Мало найдется людей, кто не сочтет этого мужчину привлекательным. Чувствую себя странно, будто чем больше всматриваюсь, тем больше осознаю, что тут мне не место, и я давно потерял право так открыто рассматривать его.  
  
Шерлок непринужденно беседует сразу с тремя молодыми людьми, что смотрят на него столь откровенными и полными восторга взглядами, и внутри просыпается давно позабытое собственническое чувство. Глядя на них, я вспоминаю, каково влияние этого неординарного человека, который всегда мог произвести впечатление, но который теперь так невыносимо далеко.   
  
Как назло, Шерлок чуть поворачивает голову, и тут же улыбка сходит с его лица. Вот она - немая сцена, когда есть только двое, здесь и сейчас.   
  
Может, стоит еще сделать вид, что я тут оказался случайно, что мне нет дела до его возвращения, что прошлое давно забыто и оставлено где-то там, в лабиринтах человеческой памяти…  
  
Все заготовки для предстоящей встречи вдруг вылетают у меня из головы, и, кажется, само время замедляет свой ход. Вот только в серых глазах, обращенных ко мне, не читалось ничего: ни признания, ни одобрения - пустота. Неосознанно делаю шаг назад. Шерлок тотчас разрывает зрительный контакт и вновь возвращается к беседе, будто не было этой минутной заминки.   
  
Я идиот!   
  
Бокал с шампанским, к которому так и не притронулся, возвращается обратно на поднос одного из официантов. Мне не следовало идти на поводу у собственных чувств и слушать Грега.   
  
Быстро покидаю мероприятие, мысленно, на чем свет стоит, ругая самого себя. На стоянке, сев в салон автомобиля, я ударяю руль и до крови прикусываю нижнюю губу. Зачем я ворошу старые раны? Хватит… Откидываюсь на спинку сидения и устало закрываю глаза. Как же я все-таки устал.  
  
Чуть приоткрыв правый глаз, смотрю на приборную панель и где-то в сознании, будто в вакууме звучит мое обещание вернуться домой в девять, а уже без двадцати. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, я завожу двигатель и нажимаю газ. Пора было заканчивать со всем этим.  
  
Думаю, из Грега выйдет хороший руководитель, я в этом более чем уверен, да и от меня сейчас толку немного, ведь эмоциональная нестабильность все же веский довод для снятия полномочий. Тем более, двадцать девять процентов LBC все еще принадлежит мне. Я давно выдохся, и работа уже не приносит былого удовольствия, лишь извечное напоминание, что в любой момент все подойдет к своему логическому завершению, и тогда Джон Уотсон действительно будет сломлен. Нужно переключиться и позволить себе отдохнуть от финансового бремени, все уже отлично справляются без меня, а я… Мне нужно подлатать раны, побыть с сыном, немного развеяться и попробовать жить дальше, с фирмой или без неё.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Мистер Холмс сможет принять вас только через семь минут, - холодным тоном оповещает Ирен Адлер – личная помощница Шерлока, которая лет так семь настойчиво просила оставаться на линии, когда я сам лично звонил в фирму, но это ожидание всегда заканчивалось тем, что время ждущего режима попросту заканчивалось. Судя по кривой улыбке, Ирен не очень рада моему визиту, но её неприятие не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем унижением, которое мне ещё предстоит сейчас пережить.   
  
Окончательно наплевав на гордость и «страх», я пришел в главный офис Enterprise Products Ltd с целью уговорить Шерлока принять мое прошение о снятии с руководящей должности в моей же компании. Согласно правилам, этот вопрос необходимо согласовывать с акционерами, именно поэтому в десять утра я уже здесь. В помещении, где мне было велено ждать, царила деловая атмосфера. Похоже здесь было что-то вроде небольшого конференц-зала. В центре комнаты под множеством светильников располагается ультрамодный стол, нижняя часть которого напоминала переплетенные огромные ветви деревьев, вокруг которого стоят кожаные кресла цвета слоновой кости. Секретарь приносит серебряный поднос с чаем, кофе и печеньем, я благодарно улыбаюсь и замечаю, что загорается зеленый сигнал на интеркоме*, Ирен подходит к стойке и, сверкнув ноготками цвета бордо, нажимает кнопку.  
  
\- Наш гость уже там? - слово «гость» произнесенное так небрежно, дает понять, что никаких аллюзий* строить не стоит, не остается никаких полутонов. Это обычная деловая встреча, не больше.  
  
\- Да, - его личная помощница искоса смотрит на меня, а я же смело и совершенно невинно улыбаюсь ей.  
  
\- Можете быть свободны, - загорается красный сигнал на интеркоме, связь обрывается. Я успеваю прочесть секундное замешательство на её лице, однако вслух она ничего не говорит.  
  
\- Всего доброго, - с фальшивой улыбкой она покидает кабинет, а я же тянусь к кружке с чаем. Через пару минут дверь открывается, и на пороге возникает он. Я стараюсь не показывать своего удивления. Шерлок проходит в кабинет и садится по другую сторону стола.   
  
\- Я ждал твоего появления намного раньше, Джон, – он берет с подноса кружку кофе и ставит её перед собой, - только сейчас решил отговорить меня не закрывать LBC? – иронично интересуется он.  
  
\- Думаю, это совершенно бессмысленно, ведь мое мнение мало что значит, - без капли лести и как можно более откровенно отвечаю я.  
  
\- Неужели у тебя не припасено запасных планов на подобный случай? - голос Шерлока вдруг становится слишком интимным, звуча еще более проникновенно, едва ли не лаская слух.   
  
\- Совершенно никаких, - подражаю его интонации, а после делаю глоток чая, насмешливо смотря на него. А все-таки мое воображение представляло нашу встречу несколько иначе, теперь же, находясь с ним в непосредственной близости, осознаю - его нынешнее социальное положение и статус, никак не отразились на его манере общения, да и он не вызывает у меня ни малейшего проблеска благоговения перед столь важной персоной. Все между нами осталось так, как было восемь лет назад, и единственное, что претерпело изменения – это мы сами!   
  
\- Тогда я не совсем понимаю цель твоего визита. Ты пришел не предложить себя, как бы сделал это раньше, прикрываясь благородной целью: «ради блага» фирмы. Хотя, наверное, сейчас спрос на тебя значительно сократился, - Шерлок усмехается, - ты запустил себя и заметно располнел, что мало возбуждает, и, честно признаюсь, вчера я не сразу узнал тебя, возраст очень беспощаден к тебе, Джон.  
  
\- Зато возраст привнес приятные коррективы в твою внешность, не так ли? Ты сейчас почти не вызываешь у меня отвращения, – язвительно поддеваю его, Шерлок же откровенно смеется.   
  
\- Кто-то совершенно не боится остаться без работы?   
  
\- Попытка устрашить? - насмешливо интересуюсь я. - Ты в любом случае сделаешь это, разве я не прав?   
  
\- Странный у тебя метод выуживать информацию, - философски заключает он после секундного раздумья.  
  
\- Удивительно, но в мире не все меняется, ибо Шерлок Холмс остался все тем же умником и самодовольным грубияном, - я со звоном ставлю чашку на блюдце и задумчиво дотрагиваюсь до нижней губы. Смотря ему в глаза, вспоминаю о Хэмише, который вел себя примерно так же, когда не получал желаемого, осталось только понять, что его «расстроило».   
  
\- Вынужден согласиться, ведь кто-то или, точнее, что-то, совсем не растет, - после небольшой паузы произносит он, и по его многозначному взгляду невозможно определить, что конкретно он имеет в виду. Впрочем, судя по тону и этим мягким ноткам, что проскакивают в его голосе, Шерлок определенно флиртует, пусть даже весьма странно. Кстати об «обиженных»:  
  
\- Это что-то личное, или ты действительно ожидал, что я настолько отчаюсь, что предложу тебе себя? – совершенно спокойно озвучиваю свою догадку.   
  
\- То время, когда ты мог меня заинтересовать, давно прошло, - нарочно грубо отвечает Шерлок. Стоит отметить, что за полгода близкого общения я все же научился, хоть и не всегда, но понимать, когда он говорит неискренне, и это как раз тот самый случай.   
  
\- Как и твое, - «любовно» парирую я.  
  
\- Неправда, - он ставит локти на стол и опасно наклоняется ко мне, - напомню, ты всегда был для меня открытой книгой, все твои эмоции легко читаются на твоем лице, можешь отрицать сколько угодно, но я тебе нравлюсь.  
  
\- Самоуверенность до добра не доводит, - нравоучительно предостерегаю его, - и потом я счастливо женат и верен Мэри, - это наглая ложь, но высказанная мной лишь с целью, наконец, прекратить этот бессмысленный разговор и перейти к делу.   
  
\- В жизни не поверю, что Мэри Морстен стала настоящей степфордской женой*, распрощавшейся с пороком, став ради тебя тактичной и верной!  
  
\- Это твое право, - вежливо улыбаюсь, хотя мне хочется его стукнуть, да так, чтобы стереть с лица эту всё понимающую улыбочку.  
  
\- Тогда где же твое обручальное кольцо и сама благоверная?   
  
\- Ладно, сдаюсь, - развожу руками, - Мэри сбежала от меня еще пять лет назад, если тебе это так интересно.  
  
\- Ты оказался настолько ужасным мужем? – Шерлока явно порадовал этот факт, судя по тому, как загорелись его глаза. Все же кое-кто лицемерит и явно занимается самообманом.   
  
\- Не думаю, - неохотно отвечаю я.  
  
\- Выкладывай уже цель своего визита, у тебя осталось меньше пяти минут, - беззаботно произносит он.   
  
\- Так значит, первые две минуты были своего рода приветствием? – видимо пережитое вчера перенапряжение пробудило во мне дерзость и неустрашимость.   
  
\- Не обольщайся, - Шерлок откидывается на спинку кресла, - ты отнимаешь сам у себя время.  
  
\- Хм, - сглатываю и пытаюсь мысленно подобрать правильные слова, - думаю, пора сделать кое-какие кадровые перестановки.  
  
\- Я разве имею что-то против? - Шерлок чуть откатывается в кресле назад, явно намереваясь встать.  
  
\- Ты слишком нетерпелив, Шерлок, - делаю замечание, а он чуть морщится. Ведет он себя, как мой пятилетний сын, - я собираюсь назначить исполнительным директором Грегори Лестрейда.  
  
\- Того выскочку? – сомнительно произнес он.   
  
\- Да, - утвердительно киваю головой, - есть возражения?  
  
\- Еще бы, - Шерлок перекидывает ногу на ногу, - как насчет главного и самого веского: LBC без тебя в должности руководителя ничего не стоит, а твое имя – это своего рода бренд.  
  
\- Положение давно уже изменилось и, увы, мое имя, это лишь имя, - примирительно говорю я.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, - задумчиво озвучивает он.  
  
\- От меня уже мало толку, да и за столько лет работы я очень устал, даже если ты откажешь, никто не заставит меня вернуться в офис и работать.  
  
\- Депрессия? – больше для приличия интересуется он.   
  
\- Ты тоже читал тот сиреневый буклетик про корпоративные тренинги?  
  
\- Ими были завалены все столы, проигнорировать было трудно, - почти дружелюбно отвечает он.  
  
\- Так все-таки, твое последнее слово? – нетерпеливо произношу я.  
  
\- Останется за мной. Джон, я подумаю над этим и сообщу, но, скажу честно, Лестрейд мне никогда особо не нравился.  
  
\- Поскольку ты теперь самый главный, можешь назначить любую другую кандидатуру, - осведомляю его.  
  
\- А не пожалеешь? – Шерлок встает со стула.  
  
\- Будь уверен, - я возвращаю чашку на поднос и поднимаюсь из-за стола.  
  
\- Мне пора, - Шерлок смотрит на свои наручные часы, давая понять, что у него нет особо времени стоять тут со мной.  
  
\- Конечно, - застегиваю пиджак и иду к двери, - рад был увидеться с тобой.  
  
\- Я не могу сказать, что получил от общения с тобой особое удовольствие, но… - он загадочно пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Пока, - я искренне улыбаюсь и выхожу.   
  
Спустившись на парковку, я особо не задумываюсь над тем, что это, собственно говоря, было. Явление благородного Шерлока Холмса или часть коварного плана? Пожалуй, не буду анализировать, поскольку понять мотивы этого человека может только он сам. А мне нужно набраться терпения, чтобы пережить поход в гигантский, внушающий ужас и одновременно трепет восьмиэтажный торговый комплекс Harvey Nichols, где Хэмиш опять будет рассматривать парусные судна, выпрашивая одно из них авансом на день рождения, несмотря на то, что прошлая трехмачтовая Мантуа, благодаря его стремительному желанию заниматься всем и сразу, без должного присмотра пустилась в самое настоящее долгое плаванье вдоль Темзы. Но самое смешное, когда я буду сам стоять в том магазине и разглядывать одно из них, непременно загорюсь идеей приобрести такой, и как минимум неделю буду вместе со своим маленьким помощником склеивать, собирать и раскрашивать деревянный корабль. Хотя, это занятие все же лучше, чем заниматься самобичеванием, страдать, подкрепляя себя вдобавок надеждой на то, что Шерлока можно вернуть. Уж лучше склеивать кораблики!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интерком* - это устройство, обеспечивающее внутреннюю связь на предприятии, в офисе, доме.
> 
> Степфордские жены* - в одноименном романе Айры Левин рассказывается о вымышленном идиллическом городском предместье Степфорд, где мужчины заменили жен роботами.


	9. Chapter 9

Воскресный вечер я впервые провожу дома, будучи окруженным со всех сторон всевозможными деревянными деталями корабля и клеем, который благодаря стараниям Хэмиша попал на диван, щедро вылился на журнальный столик, пролился мне на футболку и совершенно случайно приклеил фигурку железного человека к камину! Подобные «мелочи» не могли испортить мне настроение, и я вел себя совершенно спокойно до определенного момента.   
  
\- Пап, - Хэмиш требовательно кладет руки мне на колени, - я хочу пиццу!  
  
\- Миссис Гамильтон прочла на тему вредной и нездоровой пищи уже три лекции, на которых ты тоже, между прочим, присутствовал, - я с укором смотрю на сына, но тот лишь скрещивает руки на груди, выражая этим жестом всю вселенскую скорбь и обиду. Хэмиш всегда перебарщивает с эмоциями, но на то он и ребенок.  
  
\- Я хочу, - чуть более тихо и без наглости повторяет он, обняв за шею и прижав липкие от клея ладошки к моему лицу. Повторно сказать: «нет» - уже труднее. В такие минуты я всегда «оттаиваю», ибо мой внутренний родительский инстинкт, совместно с желанием угодить, берут надо мной верх.   
  
\- Ну, хорошо, - нехотя соглашаюсь я, после чего обнимаю своего маленького провокатора, который прижимает меня к себе крепче, пытаясь задушить в объятьях. Естественно я не мог не улыбаться, хотя потакая его прихотям, я порчу его и ращу из него этакого эгоиста, но каждый раз все труднее и труднее не поддаться его обаянию.   
  
\- Я люблю тебя, папочка, - шепчет он.  
  
\- Как и я, сынок.   
  
\- Мы должны закончить строительство корабля к конкурсу, - в N-ный раз за вечер повторяет он, отстраняясь.   
  
\- Разве, отвлекаясь на пиццу, мы не потеряем время? – я предпринимаю последнюю попытку отговорить его, пусть и не блестящую, но попробовать стоит.   
  
\- Но папочка, - Хэмиш вскакивает на ноги и берет в руки длинную тонкую палочку, которая в скором времени должна была превратиться в мачту корабля, - я же прошу заказать готовую, а не самостоятельно стряпать её.  
  
\- В твоих словах есть смысл, - нехотя признаю я. Стоит отметить, что для ребенка в его возрасте, он не по годам смышлен.  
  
\- Тогда прошу тебя, ничего не трогай и не подноси так близко к глазам мачту, - я поднимаюсь на ноги и беру со стола свой мобильный.  
  
\- Я не подношу, - он быстро кидает деревяшку на пол и с интересом начинает наблюдать за мной.  
  
Найти в записной книжке нужный номер не составляет особого труда, заказать любимую пиццу занимает две минуты, но заставить Хэмиша спокойно подождать просто невозможно!  
  
\- Уже скоро? – сын крутится возле меня, ненадолго прерываясь на своих трансформеров. Руки у его новых игрушек постоянно норовили опуститься, чего он допустить не мог, ведь они обороняли наш хм…телевизор.  
  
\- Прошло только две минуты, - опираюсь спиной на боковину дивана, и, кажется, все мое тело начинает противиться сидению, скорчившись в три погибели.   
  
\- Так долго, - Хэмиш устраивается рядом со мной на полу и недовольно смотрит на многочисленные мелкие детали корабля. – Пап, а ты не расстроишься, если я пойду в пираты?  
  
Я едва ли не поперхнулся. Нет, конечно, я бы мог сказать, что буду совершенно не против, если мой сын станет бороздить просторы морей, но пора было уже начать объяснять истинную природу пиратства, которая заключалась не только в поисках сокровищ.  
  
\- Думаю…  
  
Мою речь, весьма некстати, прерывает звонок в дверь. Я несколько опешил. Как-то для службы доставки слишком быстро. Даже если у них и имелась в наличии готовая пицца, то им непременно бы пришлось воспользоваться скоростным телепортом. Поэтому я осторожно подкрадываюсь к двери, слыша, как Хэмиш идет к своей многочисленной игрушечной армии, судя по шорохам. Я останавливаюсь и заглядываю в дверной глазок…  
  
Я отхожу от двери, как ошпаренный. Лучше бы в пиццерии обнаружился телепорт или хотя бы тардис, ведь тот человек, что стоял сейчас на пороге мой квартиры, был совершенно не тем, кого бы я хотел сейчас видеть.  
  
\- Джон, - голос Шерлока слишком груб, - я знаю, что ты дома, ведь даже отсюда мне слышно твое «очень тихое» дыхание.  
  
Поворачиваю замок и открываю дверь, стараясь придать своему лицу самое безразличное выражение, но удается это с трудом, ведь я застигнут врасплох.   
  
\- Что-то случилось? – голос немного хрипит от волнения. Хотя откуда взялось волнение?  
  
Из глубины квартиры раздаются шорохи и скрип кровати. Вот только Хэмиша учудившего очередной погром мне не хватало.  
  
\- Ты не один? – Шерлок чуть выгибает бровь и пытается рассмотреть в узком проеме мою гостиную.  
  
\- Нет…  
  
\- Я спасу тебя, папочка, - Хэмиш выпрыгивает из детской с луком и стрелами. Воинственно глядя в глаза Шерлока он натягивает тетиву. - Тебе лучше уйти, незнакомец, - детский тонкий голосок не внушает страха, мысленно я уже зарекаюсь ограничить просмотр фильмов про пиратов, рыцарей и эльфов-лучников, ведь наверняка сейчас "незнакомец", скажет какую-нибудь гадость.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, лучник, - Шерлок почтительно склоняет голову, - я пришел в твой дом с добрыми намерениями.  
  
Хэмиш опускает лук и подходит ближе.  
  
\- Могу ли я доверять тебе? – выражение лица мальчика слишком серьезно и сосредоточенно. Шерлок опускается на колено, чтобы бы их глаза были на одном уровне. Пожалуй, сейчас было самое время остановить сие представление, но мне самому захотелось узнать, какой же станет развязка, тем более когда мне еще представится случай увидеть Шерлока Холмса, стоящего на одном колене перед ребенком!  
  
\- Слово честного человека. – Да, столь пленительный вкрадчивый голос мог оказать действие не только на моего сына, но и на меня. Пожалуй, хорошо, что раньше Шерлок Холмс не умел настолько искусно играть интонацией и тембром.   
  
\- Я верю тебе. Пап, дай ему пройти, - настойчиво потребовал Хэмиш. Так, думаю, кое-кто скоро выпросит за такое поведение.  
  
\- Хэмиш, твой отец сам решит…  
  
\- Мне действительно нужно с тобой поговорить, Джон, - вмешивается Шерлок. Я же продолжаю смотреть на маленького предателя, который с нескрываемым интересом начинает рассматривать гостя. Да уж, Шерлок-то может заинтересовать всех от младенца до старца.   
  
\- Проходи, - я нехотя делаю шаг в сторону и шире открываю дверь. В глазах Холмса появляется что-то вроде благодарности или я опять принимаю желаемое за действительность.  
  
\- Я могу присесть? – Шерлок показывает рукой в сторону дивана, но мы с сыном одновременно отрицательно качаем головой.  
  
\- Лучше кресло, - быстро отвечаю я.  
  
\- Или на пол, - разочарованно вставляет Хэмиш, которого опередили.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Холмс улыбается и проходит в гостиную. Естественно не обратить внимание на то, какой в ней царит беспорядок, невозможно.  
  
\- А ты теперь по ходу не так бдишь свою территорию, - с ухмылкой говорит он и присматривается к тому, чем мы занимались весь вечер, - корабль собираете?  
  
\- Да, - восторженно отвечает сын и протягивает незваному гостю коробку, - вот таким он будет!  
  
\- Здорово, - искренняя улыбка, - раньше я много собирал таких, даже мечтал быть пиратом.  
  
\- Правда? – Хэмиш приближается и встает рядом, ожидая услышать продолжение. Смотреть на отражение немого восхищения в его глазах, мне, как отцу-собственнику, невыносимо.  
  
\- Поиграй пока у себя, Хэмиш, - я сажусь на свое прежнее место и беру в руки инструкцию, которую изучил уже вдоль и поперек, но должен же я себя чем-то занять.  
  
\- Но, пап, я хочу послушать!   
  
\- Шерлок Холмс не стал пиратом, конец истории, - грубо произношу я, откидывая листки в сторону.  
  
\- Я мог бы помочь, - Шерлок неуверенно берет в руки коробку и внимательно рассматривает изображение, - если ты не против?  
  
Ну, конечно, если я не против! Проще сказать, свалился мне на голову еще один манипулятор. Даже не представляю, почему мне так «везет»? Нужно было съехать и найти другую квартиру. Определенно.  
  
\- Тебе ведь нужна помощь, - Хэмиш быстро встает на его защиту и пристально смотрит на меня. Какая прелесть - оказывается, обаянию Шерлока поддаются даже дети!   
  
\- Ладно, если ему не жалко своего дизайнерского костюма, может присоединяться, - я насмешливо смотрю на гостя, надеясь, что это остановит его пыл и напрочь убьет желание помогать, но мои надежды не оправдываются. Шерлок расстегивает пиджак и садится рядом.   
  
\- Вижу, твои дела совсем плохи, - он крутит в руках несколько склеенных деталей трюма, хмурится, кладет их на место и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах, а после засучивает рукава рубашки. Что ж, вечер обещает быть долгим.  
  
  
Половину корабля совместными усилиями мы все-таки собрали. Может быть успели бы даже больше, если бы Шерлока периодически не отвлекал будущий владелец судна, который хотел выспросить у него все о пиратстве. Стоит отметить, что Холмс оказался достаточно эрудирован в этом вопросе и излагал такое количество фактов, что я и сам немного заслушался.  
  
Не стоит и забывать про перерыв на пиццу, которую доставили спустя сорок минут, списывая такую задержку на пробки. Во время позднего ужина выяснилось, что Шерлок давно не ел вредной пищи и вовсе не потому, что вел здоровый образ жизни, а по причине того, что единственное место, где он мог поесть, было бортом самолета. Стоит отметить, что от количества названных им ежемесячных поездок мне стало немного дурно, ведь этот человек действительно разрывался, работая на четыре континента одновременно.  
  
\- Я привык, - тихо отвечает Шерлок, наблюдая за полусонным, медленно жующим Хэмишем, - может, пора уложить его в постель?   
  
\- Плохая идея, - я протягиваю Шерлоку кружку с чаем, - пока он не доест этот кусок, никуда он не пойдет, лишь больше заупрямится и вообще откажется идти спать.  
  
\- Ясно, - он улыбается уголками губ и берет у меня кружку, - даже не верится, что такой человек, как ты, решил взять на себя ответственность и смог стать хорошим отцом.  
  
\- Мог обойтись без лести, - я сажусь напротив, - однако, ты пришел не похвалить меня, верно? Озвучь уже причину своего прихода, не то чтобы я против этих светских бесед, но ты, наверное, спешишь?  
  
\- Конечно, - Шерлок мгновенно сменил тон с дружеского на деловой, - я подумал над тем, кто бы мог занять твою должность. Можешь не беспокоиться, человек он надежный, верный и принципиальный. Приказ о его назначении придет завтра утром в твой офис, но я решил, что ты должен первым узнать об этом.   
  
\- Польщен, - голос звучит сухо, - ну, и кто же это?  
  
\- Виктор Тревор, - без малейших колебаний отвечает он.  
  
\- Здорово, - кислая улыбка резиново гнет губы. Вот уж не думал, что мое место займет его бывший дружок. Отличный ход, Холмс! Меня сразили в самое сердце!  
  
\- Ты против? – вежливо интересуется Шерлок. Мог бы обойтись и без этой ничего не значащей вежливости.   
  
\- С чего бы мне быть против? – делаю глоток чая, не разрывая при этом нашего зрительного контакта.   
  
\- Раньше ты его недолюбливал, - без каких-либо уловок признает он.   
  
\- Виктор прекрасный сотрудник, и его преданность фирме действительно похвальна, - мой голос звучит не столь ярко и выразительно, как Шерлока, но по крайней мере в моем тоне не было сарказма, что хорошо.  
  
\- Рад, что с этим не возникло проблем, - примирительно заключает Шерлок, глядя на часы, - мне уже пора ехать в аэропорт.  
  
\- Приятно было увидеть тебя, и спасибо за помощь, - тоном радушного хозяина тараторю я, мысленно желая, чтобы он поскорее ушел.  
  
\- Я приеду на фестиваль и оценю конечный итог нашей совместной работы.  
  
\- Не утруждайся, мне ничего не стоит выслать тебе несколько фото, - пытаюсь переубедить его, но судя по насмешливому взгляду, ничего у меня не получилось.  
  
\- Мне самому хочется опробовать это судно в действии. Кстати, я бы мог отвезти вас на берег Северного моря, помню одно место, где всегда были великолепные волны. Твоему сыну бы точно там понравилось.  
  
\- Зачем тебе все это? Решил податься в благотворительность? - скрещиваю руки на груди и едва сдерживаюсь от желания бесцеремонно выставить его из дома.  
  
\- Затем, что мне нравится он, мог бы, кстати, брать с сына пример, - Шерлок встает, - Хэмиш честен и не скрывает того, что я ему интересен.  
  
\- Ты ему интересен, как и все взрослые, - подытоживаю я, - да и Хэмишу нравятся все без исключения.  
  
\- Мы же оба понимаем, что это не так, - он вновь улыбается, - спокойной ночи, Джон.  
  
\- Пока, - я тоже встаю со стула и начинаю складывать грязную посуду в раковину, чувствуя себя до смешного неловко.  
  
\- Хэмиш, - Шерлок дотрагивается до плеча мальчика и чуть сжимает его, но сонный малыш, лишь подергивает им и устало кивает. - До скорой встречи.  
  
Шерлок Холмс спешно покидает квартиру, а я недоумевающим взглядом провожаю его долговязую фигуру. Странное чувство deja vu. Будто судьба предоставляет мне еще один шанс. Как знать, возможно дело в моей разыгравшейся фантазии или того хуже - мне это просто приснилось, хотя нет, что за глупые мысли? Это было проявлением вежливости, и Хэмишу он угождал, лишь с целью позлить меня, не удивлюсь, если я завтра буду весь день отвечать на вопросы: где Шерлок? Когда он снова придет в гости? Пап, пригласи Шерлока еще раз в гости!  
И почему Шерлок Холмс знает столько про корабли и пиратов?


	10. Chapter 10

\- Думаю, он скоро придёт, - Хэмиш осторожно вытаскивает из багажника свой игрушечный фрегат, - Шерлок должен появиться, он ведь мне обещал, - чуть более уверенно повторяет он. Я лишь киваю и захлопываю крышку багажника. Нет смысла переубеждать сына, тем более с Шерлоком Холмсом никогда ничего нельзя предугадать наперёд.  
  
\- А что тут делает крестный? – Хэмиш неуклюже указывает головой в сторону ларька с мороженым, где Грегори мило беседует с продавщицей. Этот закостенелый Дон-Жуан вновь увивается за малолетками и рыскает тут в поисках «свежего мяса», но сыну я естественно об этом не говорю:   
  
\- Он очень хотел посмотреть на тебя, всё-таки твоё первое состязание, а такие события редко случаются в жизни, - коротко поясняю я, закатывая рукава рубашки.   
  
\- Надеюсь, он меня хотя бы сегодня не заставит притворяться его сыном, мне уже надоело слушать все эти странные комплименты от незнакомых женщин, вроде: «Какой смышленый малыш», «он просто душка, так похож на папу» или «что это за лапочка?»! Мне уже даже не три, чтобы так говорить со мной!   
  
\- Я знаю, и именно поэтому…  
  
\- Ты один, - Хэмиш задирает голову и смотрит мне в глаза, - и я понимаю почему, ведь ты не можешь позволить, чтобы тебя называли «Котиком», как крестного или «Сладеньким». Бр-р! – он морщится. Я же улыбаюсь и отрицательно качаю головой:  
  
\- На самом деле твой папа…  
  
\- Я всё ждал, когда появится этот будущий чемпион, - Грег бесцеремонно прерывает меня, - вы опаздываете сегодня, - он подходит к нам и треплет Хэмиша по макушке, - ты снова подрос?  
  
\- А вот и нет, - обиженно отвечает Хэмиш, крепче прижимая к себе корабль.  
  
\- Скоро начнется запись участников, - скованно вставляет Лестрейд и указывает на мальчишек, что столпились возле девушки с мегафоном, стоящей на лужайке. Хэмиш ещё раз оглядывает автостоянку, видимо надеясь найти Шерлока, а после бежит к ребятам, пытаясь выглядеть радостно. Чёрт, если бы я знал, что Холмсу удастся так быстро завладеть сердцем моего сына - никогда бы не пустил на порог моей квартиры.  
  
\- И вот я вновь испортил настроение своему крестнику, упомянув о росте. Я ведь знаю, как подобные темы нервируют его, - Грег тяжело вздыхает, - может, выпьем кофе? Мой новый начальник выжал из меня все соки перед отпуском.  
  
\- Ты никогда прежде не брал его, - удивленно присвистнул я, включая сигнализацию машины и стараясь выглядеть заинтересованно.  
  
\- Холмс поставил на твоё место сущего зверя, и не удивительно, что эти двое так хорошо ладят! Виктор Тревор заставил поднять нас архивы, все счета компании и договоры по сделкам, с целью выяснить причину дефицита бюджета фирмы. В основном это года правления твоего отца, и нужно отметить, что штат тогда работал ужасно, ведь большей путаницы в бумагах мне еще не встречалось. Такое чувство, что он использовал какие-то нелегальные круговые схемы и заодно промышлял налоговыми аферами.   
  
\- Значит, тебя испугал масштаб работы? – я направляюсь в сторону уличной палатки, продающей кофе, ловя себя на мысли, что меня совершенно перестали волновать дела компании, и никоим образом не задело подобное замечание.  
  
\- Нет, дело не в этом, просто так странно видеть в твоём кабинете этого напыщенного индюка. Виктор в одночасье превратился в тирана и совершенно зазнался, подумаешь, подставил пару раз задницу Шерлоку Холмсу, а теперь вот геройствует!  
  
\- Мы в парке, и кругом дети, давай без выражений, - тихо делаю замечание, даже несмотря на то, что упоминание именно в таком контексте Шерлока почему-то задело меня. Как бы там ни было, но я сомневаюсь, что Шерлок руководствовался подобными меркантильными соображениями, ставя Виктора Тревора на этот пост.   
  
\- Ты прав, сегодня Хэмиш единственный, за кого стоит болеть, радоваться и кого стоит обсуждать, - Грег оглядывается и прищуривается, - нет, ты только глянь на тех крошек! - Грег указывает взглядом на стоящих в тени деревьев мамочек-болельщиц, которые облачились в лёгкие цветастые сарафаны, нацепили кокетливую праздничную улыбку и дарили всем прохожим.  
  
\- Большая часть из них замужем или живут ложными надеждами об идеальном мужчине, - усмехаюсь я и протягиваю десятифунтовую банкноту продавцу, - два латте.  
  
\- Но на пару вечеров я готов стать для одной из них кем угодно, - заговорщицки шепчет мой друг.  
  
\- Прости, но без меня, - я беру сдачу и заказ, - к новым любовным приключениям я не готов.   
  
\- Ты просто зануда, - Грег берет в руки один из бумажных стаканчиков, - не думал, что мой друг может предать меня в такой важный момент. Напомни мне, когда ты в последний раз ходил на свидание и заодно уточни, в каком столетии это было?   
  
\- Я не… - чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд, я по инерции поворачиваю голову в сторону его источника и удивленно смотрю на Шерлока. Этот мистер Совершенство, облаченный в идеальный строгий костюм, стоит посреди парковки в компании человека с кислейшим выражением лица, будто бы тот съел парочку грейпфрутов, заедая их лимоном и недозревшими киви.  
  
\- Что если его пригласил Хэмиш?.. А вот что здесь делает второй тип – я не знаю, - быстро тараторю я, а после делаю большой глоток кофе, при этом старательно делая вид, что смотрю куда-то в сторону.  
  
\- Ты о ком вообще? – удивленный голос Грега и мгновенная догадка, стоит только Шерлоку и тому незнакомцу пойти в нашу сторону. – Если ты он нём…  
  
\- Лучше помолчи, - предупреждаю напоследок я и дружелюбно приветствую Шерлока, - рад тебя видеть, - неловко протягиваю руку и тут же чувствую его уверенное пожатие. Ладонь у него чуть влажная, как если бы он волновался, но в это верится с трудом.  
  
\- Вижу, ты тут со своим другом, - Шерлок как-то вовсе не дружественно улыбается и протягивает свою руку Грегу, - здравствуйте.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - повторяет несколько обескураженный таким жестом «доброй воли» Лестрейд. Человек с кислой миной переминается с ноги на ногу и весьма заносчиво произносит:   
  
\- Когда ты говорил о том, что хотел бы прогуляться, неужели ты имел в виду это место?   
  
\- Майкрофт, ты сам увязался за мной, - почти шипит Холмс-младший. Имя этого человека мне прекрасно знакомо и фамильное, хоть и не явное сходство, всё же просматривается, ну конечно, кого же еще мог привести Шерлок, если не своего старшего брата.  
  
\- И ты прекрасно знаешь почему, - Майкрофт оценивающе смотрит на меня, а затем на Грега. Его взгляд на моем друге задерживается чуть дольше положенных десяти секунд. - Я - Майкрофт Холмс, а вы должно быть Джон, верно? - вновь эти серые проницательные глаза обращены ко мне, и я согласно киваю, стараясь не думать, что именно ему известно обо мне.  
  
\- Кхм, - Грег деловито покашливает, - мы рады встретить вас, наверное, пришли поболеть за кого-то из ребят?  
  
\- Хэмиш участвует в своих первых соревнованиях, я не мог отклонить его предложение прийти, - слишком честно отвечает Шерлок, Майкрофт же снова морщится, только теперь уже так, как если бы у него вдруг разболелся зуб.   
  
\- Он ждал твоего прихода, - зачем-то произношу я, будто бы это действительно имеет значение. На лице Грега застывает выражение полного непонимания, и я уже предчувствую, какой допрос ожидает меня сегодня.  
  
\- Так значит, это его сыну предназначается этот ужасный игрушечный робот-дракон, что всю дорогу грозно рычал, пока ехал в багажнике твоего авто? – Холмс-старший искоса смотрит на брата, который попросту игнорирует сказанное, рассматривая что-то за моей спиной. – Мне искренне жаль вас, Джон, ведь забота Шерлока ещё никому не шла на пользу. Простите, - он достает из внутреннего кармана телефон и отходит в сторону.   
  
\- Я пойду, кхм… поздороваюсь с Хэмишем, - Шерлок разворачивается и стремительно направляется в сторону мальчишек, на ходу снимая с себя пиджак. Наблюдая за ним со стороны, я теперь мог с уверенностью сказать, что с возрастом он расцвел, и как бы вульгарно ни звучало это слово, но с этим не поспорить. Шерлок стал одним из тех людей, на которых на улице невольно оборачиваешься, при этом в каждом его жесте, телодвижении, ты видишь абсолют – то самое совершенство, которое пытаются передать и воссоздать в своих работах скульпторы и художники. Оказавшись рядом с такими людьми, ты мгновенно становишься близорук, не видя на их совершенном, каком-то неземном лице следы недосыпа и усталости, не замечаешь недостатков, вроде занятых пакетами рук, возможного наличия обручального кольца на безымянном пальце, партнера или ребенка. Такой сорт представителей человечества весьма малочислен, ну, а если судьба предоставила шанс встретить оного, то не стоит его упускать. А вот моя возможность подступиться к нему, примерно такая же, как у снежка в аду. Поэтому скажу сразу, что я на него засмотрелся (как раз то немногое, что мне позволительно) и не сразу слышу вопрос Лестрейда:   
  
\- Ты снова с ним встречаешься? – он так же, как я, провожает Холмса младшего взглядом, но только в отличие от меня на его лице при этом выражение более приземленное. – Нет, я могу тебя понять, выглядит он теперь великолепно, но его брат явно…  
  
\- Мы не спим, если тебя это так волнует, - нарочно грубо отвечаю я, наблюдая за тем, как этот невероятный, кажущийся очень высоким человек, имя которому - Шерлок Холмс, садится на корточки перед моим сыном и с нескрываемым интересом слушает его. Сказать по правде, мне бы хотелось сейчас присутствовать там, слушать веселое щебетанье Хэмиша, который наверняка рассказывает ему обо всём важном, что произошло с ним, и о чём только пятилетний малыш может поведать взрослому. Я кажусь себе сейчас до смешного сентиментальным и романтичным, однако в такие минуты всегда начинаешь ценить вот такую обыденность.   
  
\- Что-то этот парень слишком рад встрече с моим крестником, да и сам Хэмиш не помню, когда в последний раз так улыбался! Он даже в рождество не был так счастлив, как сейчас при виде Шерлока. Скажи мне, каким секретным знанием он обладает, что может влиять так на вас обоих?  
  
\- Не завидуй, - я искренне улыбаюсь, наблюдая, как Шерлок принимает из рук Хэмиша самое ценное - фрегат и осторожно его рассматривает, - мой сын нашел себе друга, разве это плохо?  
  
\- А тебя не смущает, что его новому товарищу уже за тридцать? - недовольно произносит Грег. – Я, между прочим, все еще жду объяснений, и лучше бы они прозвучали побыстрее, - многозначно заканчивает он, явно намекая на то, что Майкрофт в скором времени закончит свой разговор и вернется к нам.  
  
\- Тогда спешу тебя огорчить, но рассказывать нечего, и я сам до конца не могу понять, чем я всё это заслужил.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что это сарказм, иначе…  
  
\- Не думал, что мой брат когда-нибудь сможет поладить хоть с кем-то, - Майкрофт незаметно приблизился к нам. Я вновь ощутил иррациональное напряжение, будто бы он мой экзаменатор, и я жду от него оглашения оценки.  
  
\- Хэмиш всегда находит общий язык со взрослыми, но вот только гораздо быстрее он теряет к ним интерес, - оборонительно произносит Грег.  
  
\- Не тот случай, тут не может быть сомнений, - на удивление спокойно парирует Майкрофт и поворачивается лицом ко мне. - Передайте Шерлоку, что совет директоров не перенесли, и я вынужден уехать. Вашему же сыну, Джон, я желаю удачи!   
  
\- Спасибо, - я и Грег переглядываемся, - рад был с вами познакомиться.  
  
\- Как и я, - Майкрофт распрямляет плечи и чуть искоса смотрит на Лестрейда, - до свидания.  
  
\- До свидания, - повторяет тот, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть не так глупо.   
  
Холмс старший разворачивается и возвращается к парковке, мы же пока еще не можем отойти от случившегося.  
  
\- Мне определенно это приснилось, - тихо говорит Грег, хватая меня за руку и больно щипая.  
  
\- Ау, - вскрикиваю, - какого черта?  
  
\- Если я скажу тебе, что его визит и знакомство с тобой явно не просто так, - Лестрейд вновь находит взглядом Хэмиша, который поставил фрегат на землю (что уже мало на него похоже) и обнял Шерлока за шею. – Ты только посмотри на это, ещё немного - и тебя потеснят с пьедестала и лишат почетного звания самого любимого папы.  
  
Я тут же обращаю внимание на эту поистине образцовую картинку. Что ж, как бы там ни было, но несмотря на игры Хэмиша в спасение и уничтожение, он всегда остается любвеобильным и непосредственным ребенком. Ему постоянно хочется обнимать или целовать в щеку не только знакомых, но и малознакомых людей, которые чем-то ему приглянулись. В нашем вшивом мире это, конечно, неблагоразумно, подумали бы многие, но порой все эти рамки лишь усугубляют и лишают его той самой совершенной детской непосредственности.   
  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - я кусаю губу, но отчасти понимаю, что он в чём-то может быть прав, - Хэмиш не настолько ветреный.   
  
\- Ну-ну, - Грег залпом допивает кофе и кидает пустой стаканчик в урну, - только не позволяй делать моему крестнику больно, если он привыкнет к нему и привяжется, расставаться будет уже не так просто.  
  
\- Напомню, что мы не вместе, - я выкидываю свой кофе в урну и иду к ним, Лестрейд не спеша идет позади.   
  
\- Твой брат просил передать, что совет директоров не перенесли, - без каких-либо вступлений произношу я и выразительно смотрю на Хэмиша, который всё ещё держит свои маленькие ручки на его плечах.  
  
\- Шерлок привез мне дракона! – восторженно заявляет переполненный счастьем Хэмиш. – Можно он придет к нам сегодня в гости? Я хочу показать ему свой меч джедая, только нам придется купить к нему батарейки, но ты же не против, папочка?   
  
\- Думаю, тебе нужно спросить Шерлока, ты ведь знаешь, что у взрослых могут быть планы? – по-отечески строго отвечаю я.   
  
Но для Хэмиша это не имеет никакого значения, он обхватывает своими ладонями лицо Шерлока, отчего я немного обалдеваю, и спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты придешь к нам в гости? Папа вовсе не против, я же говорил, что он у меня добрый.  
  
\- Я… кхм, - Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит вопросительно на меня, пытаясь убедиться в том, правда ли это, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как едва заметно кивнуть, расстраивать Хэмиша в такой значимый для него день мне совершенно не хочется, - я приду.  
  
\- Ура! – Хэмиш поднимает руки вверх и чмокает в щеку Шерлока. – У меня еще есть радиоуправляемые машинки, только папа запрещает играть ими в гостиной, но у меня в комнате достаточно места, если мы сдвинем немного кровать и уберем часть игрушек с ковра.  
  
\- Ты записался? – сухо интересуется у Хэмиша Грег.  
  
\- Ах, да! – Хэмиш отходит от Шерлока и берет фрегат в руки.   
  
\- Ты справишься, - Шерлок встаёт.  
  
\- Я знаю, - уверенный кивок, и он вновь возвращается к детям, которые к тому моменту уже выстроились по парам друг за другом.   
  
\- Значит ты у нас болельщик? – Грег скрещивает руки на груди и как-то слишком воинственно смотрит на Шерлока.   
  
\- Я уже говорил об этом, - не менее любезно отвечает Шерлок, в голосе которого испарилась мягкость, - а ты, должно быть, пришел сюда ради новой пассии?   
  
\- Не твоё дело, - мгновенно ощетинивается Лестрейд, - могу поспорить, что и твои цели на самом деле не так невинны!   
  
\- Хватит, оставим эти глупые разборки, в конце концов, вам самим давно не пять лет, - авторитетно заявляю я. Шерлок отворачивается, а Грег разъяренно шепчет:  
  
\- Как ты позволил ему прийти? Он же совершенно несносен!  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя не лучше.  
  
\- Защищаешь его?   
  
\- Не хочу это обсуждать, Грег. Просто успокойся.  
  
\- Ладно. Но только я тебя предупреждаю, что этот тип ошивается тут не просто так! – как можно более громко говорит он. Вот только войны между крестным и новым другом сына мне не хватало.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Иди, возьми свое полотенце и дуй в ванную! – приказываю я, открывая входную дверь квартиры, Хэмиш тотчас бежит в детскую, будто за ним гонится стая жукеров*. Однако настоящая причина подобной спешки была в том, что мой сын вновь потерял крышку от молочного коктейля, которым он с ног до головы облился, преодолевая лестничный пролет. 

\- И у вас так всегда? – несколько настороженно звучит голос Шерлока, держащего в руках огромный подарочный (между прочим, и правда рычащий) пакет. 

\- Нет, почему же, - я придаю себе солидный вид, - иногда в качестве разнообразия он может залить соком салон автомобиля, нарисовать восковыми мелками на кожаных сиденьях, в общем, ничего особенного.

\- Понимаю, - Шерлок искренне улыбается и закрывает за собой дверь, - если я могу чем-то помочь, то можешь смело давать мне поручения.

\- Просто развлеки себя чем-нибудь на ближайший час. Обычный заплыв Хэмиша длится сорок минут, пока вода не остынет, а ставшая уже бесконечной война добра со злом не приблизится к развязке. Если ты голоден, то в холодильнике осталось ризотто и вино, в общем веселись!

\- Можешь посмотреть мои игрушки, - весело кричит Хэмиш, скрываясь за дверьми в ванной, - папочка, где мой Бэтмобиль? 

\- Разве не в корзине с игрушками? – я ставлю деревянный фрегат на журнальный стол и иду в детскую, с тоской смотря на пластиковые фигурки животных, что стоят в углу. Еще совсем недавно во время ванных процедур ему хватало их незатейливой компании. Окруженный пеной Хэмиш подражал звукам животных и приходил в неописуемый восторг при виде водяного фонтанчика, сделанного в форме Базза Лайтера*. Сейчас, ища в этом хаосе машину Бэтмена, я понимаю, насколько заблуждался в том, что не верил людям, утверждавшим, что дети меняются моментально. Я не могу даже вспомнить, когда на место погремушек пришли большие кубики, которые потом сменились автомобилями, а затем уж всей вселенной Марвел, которой он теперь просто бредит. Страшно подумать, что будет следующим на очереди. 

\- У меня есть мультики на DVD и фильмы, - голос Хэмиша снова становится звонче, а это обозначает, что он отправился задабривать гостя. 

\- Хорошо, - дружелюбный голос Холмса остужает меня, - я могу посмотреть… - пауза, я замираю и прислушиваюсь, - фильм. Какой ты мне посоветуешь? 

\- Лучше про космос! Или... нет, про волшебников, - слышится шорох и топанье маленьких ножек - кто-то явно пошел обследовать стойку. А он ведь её снова опрокинет...

\- Хэмиш, возвращайся в ванную, Шерлок может и сам разобраться! – кричу я, находя на дне корзины игрушек искомое.

\- Но Шерлок же гость, ты ведь сам меня учил правилам обхаживания, - я закатываю глаза, когда слышу его ответ. Не «обхаживания», а этикета! Надеюсь, Шерлок проигнорирует это слово. 

\- В ванной есть, во что тебя переодеть? - я выхожу из детской и вопросительно смотрю на Хэмиша, который уже почти виснет на шее Шерлока. Не представляю, как в сидячем положении ему удается сохранить этакую безмятежность, Хэмиш хоть маленький, но иногда может обнять так, что мало не покажется. – Разве я этому тебя учил? 

Хэмиш зарывается носом в кудри Шерлока, и тут я чувствую, что теряю терпение. Подобной бесцеремонности мой сын никогда не проявлял. Не понимаю, что на него нашло? 

Шерлок чуть поворачивает голову и внимательно смотрит на меня, видимо пытается понять, что я чувствую, или точнее, что должен бы был испытывать, видя подобное. 

\- Ты должен помыться, Хэмиш, даже сквозь одежду я чувствую, какой ты липкий, - тихо говорит Шерлок, осторожно отцепляя со своей шеи маленькие ручки. 

\- Обещай, что ты не уйдешь никуда? – слишком откровенная просьба Хэмиша для меня тоже в новинку. Честно, я вообще не понимаю, что творится с моим ребенком. 

\- Даю тебе слово, а теперь иди, твой папа ждет тебя.

Одобрительный кивок головой, и Хэмиш, припрыгивая, направляется в ванную, я же, крутя в руках машинку, не решаюсь сдвинуться с места.

\- Мы должны договориться, когда тебе будет удобно съездить со мной и твоим сыном на побережье. Хэмиш уже несколько раз спросил у меня об этом, - Шерлок расстегивает пуговицы на пиджаке, - надеюсь, ты можешь засчитать поездку со мной на море в качестве подарка за четвертое место, что для сегодняшнего дебюта Хэмиша совсем не плохо.

\- Вы, значит, уже договорились? – я чуть прищуриваюсь. Нет, я не зол, но вот только не люблю, когда действуют у меня за спиной. 

\- Хэмиш попросил меня поговорить с тобой, - Шерлок поднимается с дивана, - в случае чего, дом моих родителей близко, можем переночевать там, тем более, зная мою мать, она будет совсем не против. 

\- Я не давал своего согласия, - скрещиваю руки на груди. Мой острый родительский слух улавливает суету и звук включившейся воды. Нужно поторопиться, пока мой мальчик не затопил соседей или, что вероятнее всего, не убился, забираясь в ванную. 

\- Ты хороший отец, и прекрасно понимаешь, что найти свежий воздух в Лондоне становится всё труднее. 

Как прекрасно - Шерлок Холмс пытается воззвать к моим родительским чувствам, что ж, ход вполне стоящий, ведь сам не знаю зачем, я произнес:

\- Тогда как насчет следующих выходных? 

\- Не вопрос, - Шерлок приближается ко мне, - только никаких друзей с твоей стороны, я уже тебе говорил, что Лестрейд…

\- Не в твоем вкусе, - переформирую сказанную им когда-то фразу и заканчиваю предложение за него, - твои опасения беспочвенны. Грег и сам будет не в восторге от перспективы провести следующий уик-энд с тобой. 

\- Папочка, где ты? – оборачиваюсь и наблюдаю за тем, как из дверного проема высовывается голова Хэмиша. Его светло-русые волосы местами намочены и стоят торчком, а ясные голубые глаза выражают искреннее недоумение. – Поторопись! Галактика в опасности, и я вот-вот потеряю свой боевой корабль! Локи уже захватил принцессу Лею, а Тору необходим Бэтмобиль! Нужно спешить! Быстрее-быстрее! – визжит он. 

\- Уже иду, - я разворачиваюсь и иду в ванную, - ты можешь посидеть с нами, Шерлок. Будешь, как и я, играть за какого-нибудь злодея, если, конечно, тебя не пугает перспектива намокнуть и испортить свой костюм, ведь у Хэмиша в арсенале находится водяной пистолет.

\- Я его никогда не направляю на папочку, только на фигурки, - спешит пояснить мой сын. – Поиграй со мной, пожалуйста! - Хэмиш делает под конец совершенно невинное и трогательное лицо. 

Странно, но, наблюдая за Хэмишем со стороны, я никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, как у такого отца и матери, мог родиться столь очаровательный малыш? Я не стану уподобляться тем родителям, что буквально повернуты на своих детях и думают, что только у них они «самые-самые». Хэмиш действительно для своего возраста слишком хорошенький без преувеличений, я не раз за день, гуляя с ним вместе, видел восхищение прохожих, его даже периодически задаривают сладостями. Так что это нисколько не странно, что даже Шерлок Холмс попал под его обаяние и согласился. 

***

 

Не помню, когда в последний раз столько смеялся. Обычное купание сопровождалось задорным детским смехом, брызгами и весельем. Игра в спасение мира у нас троих затянулась вплоть до ужина. Хэмиш, ковыряя рисовую кашу, то и дело стремился напасть на Венома*, который, в умелых руках Шерлока, отличался коварством и хитростью, ловко пресекая все попытки вернуть Капитана Америку и Мистик*, которых в честном бою мой сын потерял.   
Ужин пролетел быстро, я бы даже сказал незаметно.

\- Я ведь хотел показать тебе свой светящийся меч, - Хэмиш ловко слез со стула и побежал в свою комнату, - я сейчас вернусь!

\- У тебя прекрасный сын, - Шерлок ставит на стол фигурку Венома и провожает этого маленького сорванца взглядом, - меня ещё никто не закидывал таким количеством информации и так не заговаривал. Из него может выйти в будущем толк.

\- Ну и ты не так уж плох, - я начинаю собирать грязную посуду в раковину, - обычно люди устают от повышенного внимания с его стороны. 

\- Значит, они ничего не понимают, ведь как раз в этом и состоит прелесть общения с детьми – никаких условностей и полутонов, - задумчиво произнес он.

\- Это твое выражение лица мне прекрасно знакомо, о чём задумался? – невинно поинтересовался я, как если бы мы были старыми приятелями.

\- О прошлом, - без малейших колебаний отвечает он.

\- Даже так, - я замачиваю посуду в воде, тем самым избегая зрительного контакта.

\- Думаю, ты уже слышал от Лестрейда о том, что я проверяю документацию твоей фирмы, - голос его звучит размеренно, я же чувствую какую-то толику разочарования. Пора ограничить совместный просмотр детских фильмов, ведь грани размываются, и я сам начинаю фантазировать и накручивать события. Как взрослый человек я понимаю, что в большинстве своем люди, особенно мужчины, действуют в соответствии со своими желаниями, а поиски подводных камней, додумывание и переосмысление каждой случайно брошенной фразы, жеста, взгляда – в свете прожитых лет выглядит слишком наивно. Пауза затянулась, нужно поскорей собраться. 

\- Грег упоминал об этом, - я вытираю руки об кухонное полотенце, мысленно считая до десяти.

\- Финансовые махинации в крупном размере могут обернуться внушительным сроком для твоего отца. Лучше предупредить тебя сразу, чтобы потом это не обернулось для тебя сюрпризом.

\- Хочешь засадить его в тюрьму? – в моём голосе так и звучат угрожающие нотки. Подобное я даже предположить не мог.

\- Вот, ты только посмотри! – Хэмиш выскочил из комнаты, сжимая в руках длинную пластмассовую палку, внутри которой тускло светился зелёный огонёк.

\- Я всегда остаюсь беспристрастным, - кратко поясняет Шерлок, вставая из-за стола, - внутреннее расследование уже началось. Как человек, вложивший большую сумму денег, я имею право привлечь к ответственности виновного в упадке фирмы.

\- Ты псих, - тихо произношу я. Хэмиш тем временем, как истинный джедай, подкрадывается к нам. - Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.

\- Тебе разве самому не обидно за то, что тебе пришлось с первого дня правления латать дыры в бюджете и влезать в долги, лишь бы конвейеры не останавливались, и новые продукты, к появлению которых ты сам лично приложил руку, поставлялись на рынок.

\- Хтыш, - Хэмиш размахивая бледно светящийся белой пластиковой палкой, встает как раз между нами. Символизм, просто какой-то.

\- Отец наделал глупостей, но…

\- Он вложился в дело Джеймса Мориарти, да будет тебе известно. Один из главных инвеститоров и тех, кто получает самые большие годовые дивиденды, как раз твой отец. У тебя прекрасный меч, Хэмиш, - пятисекундное переключение на Хэмиша, который всё это время продолжал стоять в самой воинственной позе, что смогла придумать его фантазия. - Прежде чем определиться с покупкой твоей фирмы, я хорошо изучил весь строительный рынок и абсолютно все его компоненты, и ты не представляешь, как я удивился, встретив, и не раз, его фамилию. 

\- В любом случае, я… кхм, - скрещиваю руки на груди и пытаюсь найти в голове достойный ответ, но ничего путного не приходит. Еще десять лет назад я переживал один из самых скверных периодов в своей жизни, когда деньги были лишь на злосчастных бумагах, а на деле сто фунтов в кармане. Моя квартира – образ богатого и преуспевающего парня лишь ширма, за которой слишком много всего скрывалось. Да, были тогда успешные контракты, великолепные проекты, так сказать одни «взлеты», но вот только покрыть старые долги никак не удавалось. А они всё росли и росли… 

\- Можно я посмотрю на свой подарок? – Хэмиш поворачивается лицом к Шерлоку. – Он же предназначается мне?

\- Непременно, - Шерлок дотрагивается до его светлой макушки, - надеюсь, тебя не пугают извергающие пар ящерицы.

\- Нет, - уверенно заверяет его Хэмиш, - мне уже пять лет, я не могу бояться игрушек.

\- Прости, - деловито говорит Шерлок, - иногда на меня что-то находит.

\- С взрослыми всегда так, - благосклонно уверяет мальчик.

Я же пребываю в каком-то вакууме. Шерлок развлекает Хэмиша. Ощущаю острую необходимость побыть одному, и я искренне благодарен, что мне её предоставили. Поверить в предательство отца сложно, и вообще, что есть предательство? 

Подобный философский вопрос я задам себе не раз за этот вечер. Например, наблюдая за уснувшим Хэмишем и прислонившимся к нему на диване Шерлоком. Мы все трое, собравшиеся в этой комнате, в какой-то мере преданы. Один из нас матерью, другой любовником, а я сам - родным отцом.

Укладывая сына в постель, я еще раз ловлю себя на том, что это похоже на дурное кино. 

Возвратившись в гостиную, я беру с кресла наше любимое с Хэмишем синтепоновое одеяло с собачками и укрываю им Шерлока. Будить и выставлять его из квартиры совершенно не хочется. Мне вообще ничего не хочется, кроме как уснуть с ним рядом и вновь почувствовать то самое, родное тепло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жукеры – раса инопланетных существ в романе Орсона Скотта Карда «Игра Эндера». 
> 
> Базз Лайтер - вымышленный персонаж, один из главных героев «История игрушек».
> 
> Симбиот Веном* - является существом из расы инопланетных паразитов, которые живут за счёт тел других жизненных форм. Паразиты обеспечивают своих хозяев улучшенными физическими возможностями, взамен выпивая из них адреналин. При долгом пользовании неподготовленным человеком симбиот может убить его. В общем, это тот самый черный человек-паук!   
> Мистик* - перевоплощающийся мутант во вселенной «Люди икс», в естественном виде у неё жёлтые глаза и синяя кожа.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Викинг, север Утсиры, юг Утсиры, Фишер, Доггер, Германский залив. Западный-юго-западный три-четыре, на севере чуть позже усиление до пяти. Ожидается дождь. Хорошая, ухудшение до средней, местами плохая. Фарерские острова, Фэр-Айл, Кромарти, Фортис, Форт. Северный переходит в западный три-четыре, чуть позже усиление до шести. Ливни. Хорошая, - вещает радиоведущий, я же стараюсь выглядеть внешне спокойным, следуя за машиной Шерлока. Тщетно надеюсь на то, что сегодняшний отдых Хэмишу не понравится, и мы поедем обратно в Лондон, не проведя там и часа, хотя судя по нашим утренним сборам, мой сын поехал туда как минимум навсегда.   
  
\- Пап, а нам обязательно слушать прогноз погоды для судоходства? Я уже запутался, и что вообще обозначает слово «хорошая», что так рьяно повторяет ведущий? - интересуется Хэмиш, пытаясь удобно устроиться на сидении.   
  
\- Видимость в море, - кратко поясняю я и даю по тормозам – путь преграждает очередной светофор, только вот нашему сопровождающему удалось его проскочить. Не понимаю, какой толк расставлять их на полупустых трассах?  
  
\- Значит, когда я стану пиратом, мне придется слушать такой прогноз каждый день? – вновь в салоне автомобиля звучит кислый голос Хэмиша. Оборачиваюсь назад. Повторюсь, но я вовсе не желаю туда ехать, сегодня я ничего не имею против проливного дождя, даже цунами…  
  
\- Настоящие пираты надеются только на фортуну, а не на метеорологов, чьи прогнозы ещё менее надежны, чем госпожа удача.  
  
\- Тогда выключи это, пожалуйста, - глаза Хэмиша вновь хитро блестят, - скорей бы мы уже приехали. Шерлок сказал, что меня ждет сюрприз.   
  
Я отворачиваюсь и выключаю радио. Стоящие впереди машины уже тронулись в путь. Нужно меньше отвлекаться и не думать об N-ных личностях. Совершенно не думать.   
  
\- О, тебе звонит Шерлок, - Хэмиш достает из дорожной сумки вибрирующий телефон и нажимает на кнопку приема, - привет! – его радость от разговора с Холмсом почти осязаемая. В зеркале заднего вида замечаю, насколько посуровело мое лицо. И нет, я не ревную и в будущем не намерен реагировать на подобные провокации. Это мой сын, и Шерлок не может вот так просто появиться из ниоткуда, тотчас завоевав его расположение и любовь. Такое ведь бывает только в сказках, разве не так?  
  
\- Ничего не случилось, просто папочка заслушался прогноз погоды для судоходства, - следует небольшая пауза, - да он скука смертная, - слишком жизнерадостно повествует Хэмиш, явно повторяя слова Шерлока, - мы едем прямо за тобой и не теряем тебя из виду.   
  
\- Передай ему, что нам следует остановиться и закупить еды в супермаркете, - мой тон снова строг, как полагается отцу одиночке, который должен быть непререкаемым авторитетом.   
  
\- Ты слышал, что сказал папочка? – важно спрашивает Хэмиш, а после мотает головой. – Хорошо. Я люблю тушенную курицу, а папа любит все, что ему не приходится готовить самостоятельно.  
  
Откашливаюсь.   
  
\- О чём вы? – мысленно я уже борюсь с желанием отобрать собственный же телефон, ибо этот разговор через маленького посредника меня утомляет, потому что я чувствую себя третьим лишним.  
  
\- Родители Шерлока ждут нас, - быстро отвечает Хэмиш, - мне покажут всю коллекцию шхун и кораблей.   
  
\- Надо же, - саркастично выдаю я. Никакого энтузиазма эти новые сведения во мне не вызывают, напротив: я даже ожидал чего-то подобного, не удивлюсь, если Хэмишу позволят забрать себе первую понравившуюся.   
  
\- Я смогу переночевать в его бывшей детской, - почти кричит Хэмиш, как если бы это было чем-то за гранью фантастики. Нет, я определенно не понимаю, чем, а главное  _как_ Шерлок мог так понравиться моему сыну? Это ведь просто Шерлок Холмс, а не кумир молодежи и пятилетних детей.   
  
\- Мы не собираемся оставаться на ночь, - тихо комментирую я, стараясь полностью сконцентрироваться на дороге, где, если верить дорожному указателю, до пляжа остается совсем немного.  
  
\- Папочка недоволен, но он такой с утра… Да, я знаю! – Хэмиш возвращает мобильный обратно в карман, а после торжественно объявляет, - до конца пути осталось меньше ярда!   
  


***

  
  
\- Интересно, как часто в твоем багажнике случайным образом оказывается воздушный змей? - надеваю солнечные очки и наблюдаю за тем, как Хэмиш в отдалении от нас воодушевленно пытается заставить этот чудо-агрегат воспарить высоко в небо. С его упорством последнее не будет проблемой.   
  
\- Ты стал злее, - Шерлок встает рядом со мной. Я же тем временем стараюсь не отвлекаться на то, как чертовски хорошо сидит на нём футболка, и как хорошо смотрятся на этих длинных стройных ногах джинсы, - не надейся, что я стану оправдываться, можно подумать, ты сам никогда не был маленьким мальчиком.   
  
\- Невозможно всё удержать в своей памяти, - из последних сил контролирую себя. Наверняка у Холмса есть человек, который подбирает ему одежду, не верю в то, что он смог бы самостоятельно подобрать хоть что-то столь простое и одновременно утонченное. Не с его прошлыми пристрастиями в одежде.  
  
\- Ты так странно смотришь на меня, будто видишь впервые, - Шерлок надевает темные очки, но, увы, и без них я прекрасно могу считывать его. Нет. Комплиментов в свой адрес он от меня не услышит, и эту торжественную ухмылочку тоже не стоит прятать от меня.   
  
\- Отчасти я привык видеть тебя в костюмах и ретро вещах, - безразлично вставляю я, начиная спуск по ступенькам. Хэмиш к этому времени успел уже окончательно скрыться из поля зрения вместе со своим змеем (сомневаюсь, что его посмеют у него отобрать).   
  
\- Судя по твоему замешательству, которое не укрылось от меня, тебе нравится, - ненавязчиво заключает он, - я привык к тому, что многие находят меня привлекательным.  
  
\- Если ты пытаешься поднять себе цену, то напомню, что я видел тех юнцов на приёме, которые плотной стеной окружили тебя, и я, как натура далекая от романтики, понимаю, чем именно ты мог привлечь их.  
  
\- Материальный достаток, - Шерлок ухмыляется, - полагаю, что это одно из моих достоинств. Ты так не считаешь?  
  
\- Ты прав, но оно единственное, так что сильно не обольщайся, - мои слова вопреки всему звучат как открытый вызов. Я разворачиваюсь к нему лицом, снимая единственную защиту – солнечные очки и открыто смотрю ему в глаза. Как же я соскучился по этим противостояниям характеров!  
  
\- Какое громкое заявление, - Шерлок повторяет мой жест, избавляясь от своих очков и вставая напротив, - настаиваю на неопровержимых доказательствах, если ты, конечно, осмелишься их раздобыть.  
  
\- И я осмелюсь, будь уверен, - чуть менее твёрдо звучит мой голос. Пора остановиться и вернуться к нейтральной теме. В прошлом подобные наши стычки заканчивались исключительно на горизонтальных плоскостях и в весьма компрометирующих позах.   
  
\- Буду ждать, - угрожающе медленно он наклоняется ближе к моему лицу. Уверен, что если бы не прилив адреналина, сомневаюсь, что нашел бы в себе силы противиться искушению, и поцеловал его тотчас, когда эти притягательные губы оказались так мучительно близко к моим. - На будущее: меня ничуть не задевают подобные намеки, я даже готов закрыть на них глаза и не делать замечаний относительно ревности, которую ты так тщетно пытаешься замаскировать. Меня не обдурить, Джон. Я вижу в твоих глазах отблеск разочарования, однако тебе достаточно попросить меня.  
  
\- Не представляю, о чем ты говоришь, - с трудом узнаю собственный голос в прозвучавшем хрипе. Вновь попадаюсь в сети этого искусного манипулятора, не понимаю, как ему всегда удается это. Я ведь вовсе не хочу знать продолжения, ведь так?  
  
\- Ты прекрасно меня слышал. Несмотря на прошлое, я готов сделать для тебя исключение, - блеск глаз и знакомая многозначная интонация. Что ж Шерлок, этот раунд будет за мной, ибо ты повторяешься и тем самым делаешь ошибку.   
  
\- Могу заверить тебя, что я не сплю с друзьями моего сына и уж точно не нуждаюсь в «исключениях», - чуть отстраняюсь от него.  
  
\- На самом деле…  
  
\- Вообще-то у меня есть кое-кто, я ведь не вру, говоря о том, что ты мне не интересен, - прочищаю горло и пытаюсь мысленно развить эту идею, - мы вроде как с ним вместе.  
  
\- Вот как, - Шерлок щурит глаза, так что они превращаются в узенькие щелки, - буду рад видеть вас на приеме в честь юбилея фирмы. Ты с недавнего времени принадлежишь к числу людей, работающих на её благо.   
  
\- Мы придём, - в голове я уже прикидываю стоимость эскорт услуг на случай, если никого не смогу найти. Иногда моя глупость обходится в копеечку.  
  
\- Когда же ты повзрослеешь?! Впрочем, у тебя есть вторая попытка, - ухмылка, - судя по всем признакам, ты только что мне соврал.   
  
\- Дедукция и наблюдательность? – теперь уже я отчетливо чувствую, как неведомый порыв толкает меня к пропасти. Никогда не понимал так точно значение данного выражения, как сейчас. Почему я сам себе усложняю жизнь? Или вариант поговорить без масок стал для меня настолько пугающим? На досуге стоит об этом поразмыслить.   
  
\- Чем тебя не устраивает правда? Ты не первый, кто таким образом пытается обратить на себя внимание.  
  
\- О, только не надо этой пустой философии и тонких намёков!..   
  
Последующие события, произошедшие после окончания этой словесной перепалки, определенно не должны были произойти и уж точно не в присутствии Хэмиша, который, я надеюсь, в это время вовсю придавался игре. Не могу сказать в точности, кто на кого накинулся, и как я оказался снизу, позволяя Холмсу расположиться между своих разведенных бедер. Попытки скинуть Шерлока получились достаточно вялые, я бы даже сказал, что их не было вовсе.  
  
\- Не уверен, что цивилизованные люди заканчивают разговор потасовкой на песке, мы подаем дурной пример, - прозвучал слишком отстранённый голос Шерлока, и я почувствовал двусмысленность положения. Наверное, следовало бы спихнуть его.  
  
\- Ты сам меня провоцируешь, - пробормотал я, ощущая растущее внутри наваждение, которое, словно вязкий туман, обволакивает все тело. В глазах Шерлока, устремленных на меня, больше не было того налета высокомерия, напротив, теперь я чувствовал его напряжение, как если бы он боялся сделать неверный шаг. Таким взглядом бизнес-партнеры и старые приятели не смотрят, уж я-то это знаю...  
  
\- Для меня это ничего не значит, - Шерлок еще плотнее прижался, теперь отрицать общее возбуждение уже совершенно бессмысленно. Мы оба на грани, и наши эрегированные члены лишь служили этому подтверждением.   
  
\- Знаю, - согласно киваю, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. В тот момент я бы согласился с любым его предложением и высказыванием, даже самым абсурдным. Я сам не свой от счастья и прилива необузданной энергии, что бушует в крови.  
  
Новый-старый, первый после долгой разлуки поцелуй получается слишком резким. Очередное соревнование за первенство, которое заставляет провалиться в бездну чистейшего удовольствия. Близость любимого тела. Быстро растущее безумное плотское желание, состоящее из примеси чистейшего честолюбия и желания безраздельно обладать.   
  
Обхватываю его ногами, стараясь сильнее прижаться к нему, и вот теперь собственный разум окончательно отступает. Ощущение на пояснице его ладони, плавно движущейся по животу вверх, задирающей рубашку выше, на доли секунды вырывают из реальности.   
  
Невозможно остановить, насытиться им до конца.   
  
Я отвечаю на его ласки, не обращая внимания на собственные протяжные стоны. Мне долго не хватало этого родного умопомрачительного запаха, прикосновения обнаженной кожи к коже. Моё тело желало уступить его напору и жаждало чего-то большего, чем эти невинные, слегка обезумевшие ласки.   
  
Вибрация и настойчивый телефонный звонок, как приговор. Шерлок резко скатывается с меня с таким невозмутимым видом, как если бы совсем недавний инцидент его никак не затронул. Отчего-то наблюдать за такой переменой неприятно. Если не брать во внимание выпуклость спереди на брюках, я бы решил, что происходящее ему вовсе не понравилось.   
  
\- Я немного погорячился, - сквозь зубы произносит Шерлок и чуть трясущимися руками достает из кармана джинс свой мобильный. Конечно, теперь наступит стадия отрицания.  
  
 _Для меня это ничего не значит…_  
  
Как знать. Может, его слова были совершенно искренними в тот момент.  
  
Шерлок поднимается на ноги с таким видом, будто совершил грандиознейшую ошибку в своей жизни. Вот теперь я действительно разочарован и пристыжен. Грег в чем-то был прав: нужно покончить с этим затянувшимся воздержанием и найти себе хоть кого-то, если конечно я и дальше намерен вот так распаляться, случайно столкнувшись с Холмсом.   
  
Шерлок отвечает на звонок и отходит от меня. Времени, чтобы прийти в себя окончательно, у меня достаточно. Осторожно принимаю сидячее положение и несколько удивляюсь тому, как кружится голова, ведь подобное ощущение сопровождает меня только при похмелье. Наверное, стоит привести себя в порядок и действительно сделать вид, что между нами ничего не произошло.  
  
\- Я должен вернуться в Лондон, - Шерлок разворачивается ко мне лицом, - но мои родители ждут вас.  
  
\- Не стоит утруждаться, у меня нет никакого желания вести сегодня светские беседы и знакомиться с кем-либо, - сухо отвечаю я. Молчаливый кивок с его стороны. А он и правда сожалеет о случившемся. Что ж, теперь я ещё больше утвердился в том, что ворошить прошлое не следовало - как раньше уже не будет. Мы выросли из тех отношений. И точка.  
  
\- Тогда до встречи на юбилее, - несколько скованно звучит фраза, что, опять же, на него совершенно не похоже. Неужели все было настолько плохо?   
  
\- Как знать, - поправляю рубашку. Шерлок больше не решается заговорить и попросту уходит. Я же закрываю глаза и стараюсь выровнять собственное дыхание. Судя по крику, Хэмиш бежит обратно. Нужно собраться. Это не первое поражение и, боюсь, не последнее. Раньше я надеялся если не на возобновление отношений, то на дружбу между нами, но сейчас уже нет смысла цепляться за прошлое. Мы никогда не будем вместе. Теперь я знаю это наверняка.


	13. Chapter 13

Последующие после неудавшейся поездки три дня выдались не из лучших. Хэмиш был все ещё в обиде на меня за то, что он так и не увидел обещанной коллекции кораблей и не познакомился с мистером и миссис Холмс. Я же находился не в восторге от возникшей у него привязанности к одному из представителей всё того же семейства и вел себя не лучше. В общем, посредником между нами была и остается миссис Гамильтон (терпению этой женщины нужно воздать должное).   
  
Однако это не единственное обстоятельство, делающее эти дни невыносимыми. «Другое обстоятельство» уже сидело за столиком ресторана Ритц и медленно потягивало красное вино.  
  
Не стану водить за нос, но звонок моей всё еще жены – Мэри Морстен был громом среди ясного неба. За пять лет эта дама не давала о себе знать, но именно в субботу, когда я был всё ещё под впечатлением от поцелуя с Холмсом, она ворвалась в мою жизнь вечерним звонком, прося о встрече.   
  
\- Ты не изменилась, всё так же прекрасна, как и в день нашей встречи, - саркастичный тон ловко скрывается за дружелюбной улыбкой. Я отодвигаю стул и сажусь напротив, мысленно настраиваясь на учтивую беседу. Все-таки она мать моего ребенка, да и я воспитан не так, чтобы кидаться на неё с обвинениями и кулаками. Эту женщину невозможно переделать и хоть как-то изменить, нужно принять все как должное и не ожидать от неё больше, чем она способна дать взамен. С красивыми картинками всегда так.  
  
\- Чего не скажешь о тебе, - Мэри кокетливо смотрит на меня, как будто надеясь на то, что её чары способны вскружить мне голову, как раньше. - Ты возмужал и стал выглядеть ещё солиднее. Я была бы не прочь заново познакомиться с таким мужчиной, - как никогда обольстительно звучит её речь. Однако лёд не тронулся. Я не чувствую к ней ничего, что вдвойне странно.   
  
\- Надеюсь, это не единственная причина, из-за которой я здесь? – открыто смотрю в её глаза, искренне недоумевая, как я вообще мог решиться соединить свою жизнь узами брака именно с ней.   
  
\- Я хотела бы вернуться в вашу жизнь, твою и Хэмиша, - пояснение излишне, но меня еще больше цепляет то, что в её тоне появляется несвойственная ей прежней серьезность. С трудом верится, что Мэри поумнела. Не сейчас и не тогда, хотя… Перекидываю ногу на ногу и сцепляю руки в замок. – Понимаю, насколько диким может показаться моё желание, но я действительно хочу вернуться. Хэмиш, он ведь…  
  
\- Практически тебя не знает, - заканчиваю за неё фразу, - и, сказать по правде, он не проявляет к тебе, как к матери, никакого интереса. Не беспокойся, я показывал твои фотографии и никогда не пытался настроить его против тебя, просто ему приятней думать, что ты на каком-нибудь секретном спец. задании или вовсе уклоняешься от полиции где-то в странах третьего мира.  
  
\- «Задании»? – Мэри несколько поникла. Не представляю, что она себе там напридумывала за пять лет отсутствия, но по ней никто особо не скучал. Только не в нашей семье.   
  
\- Он считает, что ты агент или кто-то вроде «Чёрной вдовы»*, скажу сразу, не я эту теорию выдвинул, и не мне объяснять его выбор, - быстро поясняю я. Мэри хмыкает и отодвигает бокал.  
  
\- Как ты сам, не завел себе подружку? – она поджимает губы. Что ж, хорошо, что она больше не намерена играть роль праведной женушки. Наверное, она запамятовала, однако я по-прежнему, как и раньше, ценю в людях искренность. Да и к чему сейчас маски? Найти заново подход друг к другу не представляется мне возможным. Впрочем, мне только что задали вопрос, и не стоит заставлять женщину ждать.  
  
\- Нет, но собираюсь исправить это, - легкая тень улыбки, Мэри понимающе кивает. - Не будь глупой и не принимай фразу на свой счёт.   
  
\- Твои охладевшие чувства вполне объяснимы, - она слегка подается телом вперед, - мне действительно хочется наверстать упущенное и стать кем-то значимым. Знаешь, я очень скучала по тебе и часто думала о том, как бы мы жили, останься я тогда с вами. Моему побегу нет оправдания.  
  
Не речь, а песня. Будучи джентльменом, не стоит так сразу указывать на оплошность и на то, что план её сорвался. Я хоть и не любитель сентиментального кино, но не распознать фальшь, пестрящую огромным количеством клише, просто не возможно. Я вновь, как и раньше, наблюдаю за её ролью. Тогда верхом её мастерства была влюбленная женщина. Но раскаявшаяся в своем прошлом выглядит чуточку более убедительно. Если она намерена встретиться с сыном, стоит прекратить это на корню и поставить её на место.  
  
\- Подозреваю, что тебя бы надолго не хватило, - без увиливания произношу я, - семейная идиллия не для тебя, ведь ты не из тех женщин, на которых можно положиться. Ты, безусловно, женственна, отчасти умна, но не хранительница очага. Я до сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю твою стряпню. Все попытки накормить меня обычно имели последствия, равносильные падению Тунгусского метеорита. Без обид.  
  
\- Ты в чем-то прав, - задумчивый голос, - я не была лучшей по этой части и до сих пор готовлю неважно, но я готова исправиться. Знаешь, мне впервые хочется взять на себя ответственность за свои поступки. Я хочу стать лучшей по части домоводства!  
  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, тренироваться ты намерена не на мне? - с шуткой произношу я и замечаю странный блеск в её глазах. Попал в яблочко. Может, пока мы не зашли далеко, стоит ненавязчиво предложить денег или пообещать познакомить с какой-нибудь крупной корпоративной «шишкой», что без ума от смазливых дамочек. Нет, я действительно знаком с парочкой таких представителей и уверен, подобные чисто деловые отношения пришлись бы ей по душе, и никаких лишних сантиментов. Хотя, нет… Как она проживет без этой театральности?   
  
\- Я всё еще не могу простить себе то, как я поступила тогда с тобой. С вами, - трогательный шепот и чуть увлажнившиеся глаза. Не стоит так скоро сдаваться и идти на уступки, я не восемнадцатилетний парень, чтоб с такой легкостью закрывать глаза на её недостатки.  
  
\- Не вижу смысла в этом самобичевании, хочешь всё наверстать – вперёд. Лично я ничего не имею против твоего общения с сыном. Напротив, можешь встречаться с ним хоть каждый день, но только будь честной. Несмотря на возраст, Хэмиш отлично распознает неискренность и недосказанность, пусть он и не способен объяснить многие вещи, но, поверь мне, не всяким слезам он поверит.  
  
\- Никогда не сомневалась в том, что ты способен стать примерным отцом, я и хотела выйти за тебя из-за того, что ты с первого дня вселил в меня эту уверенность. Ты надежный и поступаешь всегда так, как от тебя требуют того обстоятельства и никогда не сходишь с курса. Мне тяжело говорить, но я…  
  
Внезапно дверь открывается, и знакомый голос, отлично маскирующий лед в интонациях, произносит:  
  
\- Какая неожиданная встреча, мистер Уотсон, - наигранная жизнерадостность, - не ожидал увидеть и вас здесь, миссис Уотсон.  
  
\- Кто это? – она переводит непонимающий взгляд с Шерлока на меня и обратно. Я откидываюсь на спинку стула и едва удостаиваю его взглядом. Совпадение? Не представляю, насколько оно возможно, но, кажется, не следует исключать коварство судьбы, впрочем, присутствие его поверенного - Виктора Тревора, говорит в пользу того, что наша встреча - случайность.   
  
\- Шерлок Холмс. Владелец генерального пакета акций моей компании, - даю краткий отчет. Звучит он нейтрально и по-деловому, ровно, так, как нужно.  
  
\- Рада встрече, - кривая улыбка Мэри. Она с не меньшим любопытством начинает разглядывать Тревора. Делаю вид, что моё внимание привлекла винная карта.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы не в обиде за то, что я так внезапно прервал ваш разговор? - тон Шерлока мгновенно меняется и становится самым искренним из всех, что мне доводилось услышать. Надо же, этот засранец решил произвести на неё впечатление. Даже страшно подумать о том, какие козыри припрятаны в его кармане.  
  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - Мэри закусывает губу, а затем обворожительно улыбается, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы. Могу поспорить, что она уже успела по-настоящему оценить его облик и посчитать, насколько дорого он обошелся Шерлоку, не забыв в уме перевести деньги из одной валюты в другую. Я уже готов поменять свое мнение о ней и дать дополнительный шанс.   
  
\- Отлично, - Шерлок видимо выжидающе смотрит на меня, отчего мне резко стало жарко, а атмосфера вдруг стала натянутой.   
  
\- Виктор Тревор, - неловко напоминает о себе сопровождающий молодой человек, я чуть приподнимаю взгляд и замечаю, как его рука слишком по-мужски пожимает руку моей жены. Кто-то явно взволнован происходящим.  
  
\- Мэри Уотсон, - нехотя представляется она, и пихает мою ногу под столом, прося о помощи.   
Прочищаю горло и хмурюсь.   
  
\- Как у вас там дела, Виктор? – демонстративно складываю брошюру. – Никаких проблем с персоналом?   
  
\- Нет, мистер Уотсон, всё более чем стабильно, - бегло поясняет он. Употребление слова «стабильно» меня несколько настораживает, но это так – внутренние фобии, не больше.  
  
\- Отмечаете что-то? – слишком жестко спрашивает Шерлок, буквально впиваясь в меня взглядом. Он с его безупречной дедукцией не хуже меня знает, что это вовсе не так. Черт бы побрал эту игру! Это не адюльтер, ему это тоже должно быть известно!  
  
\- Непременно. Счастливое воссоединение семьи – чем не праздник? – для пущего эффекта накрываю руку Мэри своей. Судя по недоумению в её глазах и поджатым губам, до моей драгоценной супруги кое-что доходит.  
  
В её глазах застывает вопрос. Моей фантазии вполне хватает предложить несколько вариантов того, как бы звучала эта фраза, решись она произнести её вслух. Однако, в моей голове всего один ответ, и нет, он слишком рационален и без лазеек.   
  
Мы были любовниками, но это далеко в прошлом.  
  
\- Я думаю, нам пора, - Мэри моргнула и подозвала жестом официанта. Её нервозность буквально кричала о том, что она в панике. Ну, конечно, кто бы мог подумать, что я окажусь геем и буду в одиночку растить сына. Нет, о Хэмише эта женщина подумала бы в последнюю очередь.  
  
Когда с оплатой покончено, и нет никакого смысла продолжать столь бессмысленный разговор, я беру на себя смелость поставить точку.   
  
\- Желаю вам хорошо провести этот вечер, - я встаю из-за стола и позволяю Мэри взять меня под руку, точнее, я насильно заставляю её взяться за меня, ведь этот удар «под дых», вывел её из рабочей зоны комфорта и мгновенно дестабилизировал.   
  
Сев в такси, мы не решаемся заговорить друг с другом. Начинать оправдываться заранее - не про меня. Достаточно того, что я вел себя с ней цивилизованно и точка.  
  
\- Не думала, что выйду замуж за… - она удивленно моргает, так и не в силах подобрать слова. Ну, давай же, скажи это, ведь это так просто, - вот уж не думала, что стану причиной подобной сцены ревности.   
  
Совершенно неожиданное окончание фразы. Абсолютно нелогичное, и нет ни единого признака обличения с её стороны. Однако, вынужден не согласиться с последним. Шерлок не ревнует, он просто ведет себя так по жизни.   
  
\- Ты не права, это не ревность.  
  
\- Может у  _вас_ , это называется по-другому, но в мире гетеросексуальных отношений подобное поведение не имеет какого-то другого определения.  
  
\- Я бисексуален, да будет тебе известно, что делает меня частью как раз тех самых «гетеросексуальных отношений», поэтому правда на моей стороне.  
  
Она посмотрела на меня и покачала головой. Что ж, каждый остается при своих мнениях. Вот о чем говорит этот жест.   
  
\- Ты не против, если я завтра приду к вам в гости? – решительно меняет тему она. Утвердительно киваю. Времени морально подготовить ребенка к подобной встрече у меня полно.   
  
\- Что насчет похода в кино? – Мэри кладет свою голову мне на плечо. – Мы можем сходить втроем?  
  
\- Я не против, - сдавленный голос. Она берет мою руку и сжимает её.   
  
Едва сдерживаюсь от инстинктивного желания оттолкнуть. Разве какие-то пятнадцать минут назад я не думал о том, что следует сдерживать свою жену в рамках?   
  
Меня тоже дестабилизировали, и вообще, что Шерлок забыл в ресторане с этим Виктором? Вечерние поощрительные свидания?! Так, хватит думать об этом! Одного шага, одной мысли достаточного для того, чтобы шагнуть в пропасть…  
  
Почему, стоит его увидеть, как его фотография буквально намертво прикрепляется к дверце моего мозга, и стоит мне только хоть о чем-то подумать – повсюду, будто по щелчку пальцев, появляется Шерлок. В каждой самой банальной и бредовой мысли. Может, это респираторная болезнь? Синдром «безответной любви»? Тысячу первый раз могу повторить, что в этого мужчину я не влюблен, но, тем не менее, это его образ днем и ночью, во сне и наяву преследует меня. Я должен закругляться, ломать этот порочный круг и действовать. С Мэри я как-нибудь разберусь, но с ним… С Шерлоком Холмсом расставаться придется намного жестче и сложнее. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Чёрная вдова» – героиня комиксов Марвел, бывшая разведчица, настоящее имя Наташа Романов.


	14. Chapter 14

Я кисло смотрю на приглашенных гостей, собравшихся в банкетном зале Савоя* в честь юбилея Enterprise Products Ltd. Кажется, Шерлок решил собрать в одном месте весь светский бомонд, к коим я, естественно, не отношусь. Мой взгляд останавливается на толпе длинноногих красавиц, одну из них я пару часов назад лицезрел на обложке глянцевого журнала. Что ж, коль мы расселись каждый за своими столиком, мне придется быстро свыкнуться с мыслью, что на протяжении всего вечера мне придется делать вид, что я заинтересован акциями, проводимыми «Америкэн экспресс»*, что меня действительно волнуют проблемы глобальной экологии или то, что новый движок Феррари звучит не так чисто. Сказать по правде, я не любитель подобных мероприятий, все эти воротилы бизнеса, пижоны из Сити, каждый второй мне омерзителен и не потому, что я считаю себя на голову их выше, просто я перерос подобные соревнования типа у кого навороченней тачка и лучше содержанка.  
  
В противоположном конце зала начинается какое-то оживление, многие подобно морской волне начинают плавно вставать из-за стола, и так же стремительно нарастают овации, должно быть генеральный директор – этакий виновник тожества, вошел в зал.   
  
Повинуясь моменту, я, как и все, отодвигаю стул и встаю, изредка похлопывая не в такт.   
  
Самого Шерлока я не вижу, хотя уверен, что это была его идея: посадить меня со смазливыми девицами – охотницами за большими кошельками, и не уступающими им молодыми альфонсами. Не стану ёрничать, но отличить, кто есть кто, на самом деле не проблема. Вот даже этот парень, что сидит напротив меня: одного мимолетного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, во сколько обойдется его содержание, плюс эта неестественная по-мальчишески открытая улыбка, наверное, не первый год её практиковал и делал более совершенной. Есть же тип людей, которые с легкостью поддаются их очарованию, меня же тошнит от всего искусственного, особенно от его оценивающего взгляда, направленного на меня. Максимум, что я могу себе позволить - это свозить его в Кардиф, а не устроить кругосветное путешествие на белоснежном судне.  
  
\- Рад, видеть вас здесь, - Шерлок выходит в середину зала, которая не загромождена столами и представляет собой большой круг, - надеюсь, сегодняшний вечер оставит после себя только яркие, теплые воспоминания, - он откашливается и задумчиво дотрагивается до нижней губы, я отчего-то в этот момент напрягаюсь. – Должен признаться, что я так и не выучил ту речь, что приготовила для меня моя помощница – Молли Хупер, - по залу проходит одобрительный смешок. Я удивленно смотрю перед собой, не до конца осознавая услышанное, она же работала на мою фирму, разве не так?…   
  
\- Давайте поблагодарим её за труд, в конце концов, я уверен - речь была отличная, - Шерлок улыбается и указывает рукой на девушку в стильном черном платье. Я не сразу признал в ней свою бывшую сотрудницу. Этим вечером Молли была способна затмить даже самую роскошную модель. - Боюсь, вы не услышите из моих уст ничего кроме слов похвалы людям, которые помогают мне руководить громаднейшей империей Enterprise Products.   
  
Я, должно быть, проглотил язык. Шерлок Холмс и слова благодарности? Я точно не ударился головой и не попал в другую реальность? Ведь прежде этот человек только и делал, что обнажал людские слабости и давал окружающим отнюдь не лестные оценки. Кажется, власть и деньги изменили его в лучшую сторону, что звучит еще более дико и странно.   
  
\- В этот торжественный вечер я не могу обойти вниманием и хочу прилюдно поблагодарить моего лучшего друга, напарника, партнера и коллегу - Виктора Тревора. – Зал вновь буквально будоражит от оваций. Такое чувство, что я попал на премьеру в театр, что ж, надеюсь, постановка не окажется хорошо замаскированной драмой или трагедией.  
  
Виктор выходит вперед и встает по правую руку от Шерлока. Будучи не всесильным в познании тонкостей человеческих отношений, я могу лишь предположить, что подобный жест выглядит как защита территории, собственности, если хотите.   
  
Я упускаю тот момент, когда в середину зала выходит официант с двумя бокалами шампанского на подносе и предлагает их оратору и спутнику. Мысленно я лишь ставлю галочку напротив пункта «Всё кончено. КОНЕЦ».   
Не помню, дождался ли я тоста или преждевременно осушил свой бокал, значения это уже не имеет хотя бы потому, что все внимание собравшихся гостей приковано к ним двоим. Теперь, чуток расслабившись, я даю себе вольность со стороны оценить столь «гармоничную» во всех смыслах пару. Шерлок и Виктор прекрасно подходят друг другу, а после второго бокала шампанского я даже готов признать, что даже с эстетической точки зрения они дополняют друг друга.   
  
Не помню, чтобы мне было настолько противно от самого себя и от дикого желания напиться. Да, я желаю утопить свою боль, может быть даже поскандалить и заставить обратить на себя внимание. Шерлок будет мной недоволен, ну и к чёрту!  
  
Смену блюд я не замечаю, как и того, когда именно зазвучала живая музыка и гости стали выходить в центр зала, медленно кружа в танце. Большинство моих соседей по столику уже сколотили «банды» и начали перешептываться, делясь информацией о том, кто из собравшихся здесь чем-либо владеет, и с кем стоит заводить знакомство, а от кого стоит сразу же бежать.   
  
Внезапно ловлю себя на мысли, что возможно мне тонко намекнули, что я свободен в выборе, подсадив к ним, и волен поступать, как мне заблагорассудится. Странное чувство вседозволенности переполняет меня. Думаю, не последнюю роль сыграло количество выпитого, но два часа спустя я чувствую себя просто отлично. Я веселюсь напропалую, но главное даже не это. Я чувствую себя неофитом, обретшим истинную веру. Регбистом, который занес мяч в зачетную зону соперника. Это кайф, самый настоящий кайф. Вот оно, думаю я. Вот оно!  
  
С не присущей мне легкостью я соглашаюсь быть участником различных конкурсов, легко вступаю в разговор с влиятельными людьми, рассказывая им шутки и просто веселые истории из жизни, к которым в трезвом состоянии никогда бы не осмелился подойти. Это люди другого сорта - повторял бы я и весь вечер бы просидел в конце зала, загороженный всевозможными спинами за самым дальним столом.   
  
Под пристальным взглядом сотни глаз я кружу в танце с восхитительной темнокожей Лолой, чья красота способна пленить и околдовать любого мужчину. Она актриса, а может быть телеведущая, я как-то упустил эту часть её биографии. Мой взгляд уже хмельной, томный, и, я уверен, невероятно сексуальный. В прошлом, во времена разгульной молодости, я не раз применял его в клубах или на частных вечеринках, и всегда противоположный пол тотчас начинал считать меня забавным и невероятно милым, а мужчины без особых церемоний пытались прекратить доступ кислорода, залепляя мой рот страстным поцелуем. Не могу не отметить того, как мне это льстит сегодня. Даже спустя пятнадцать лет я не растерял всех своих навыков.  
  
\- Ты отлично двигаешься, - страстно шепчет она в тот момент, когда я крепко прижимаю её к себе. Лола танцевала босиком, дорогие дизайнерские туфли, в которых она была в самом начале вечера, были забыты под столом. Не могу не отметить, что с её стороны этот жест - снять туфли и уменьшить нашу разницу в росте - равносилен признанию того, что я принят и очень ей интересен.   
  
Я искушенно улыбаюсь и едва заметно дотрагиваюсь губами до её строгого подбородка. Какая-то часть меня уже вкушает ночь изысканного, жаркого секса, ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, что одноразовая связь мне необходима. Как же я хочу видеть лицо Шерлока в тот момент, когда он узнает, что двое его гостей решили уединиться в одном из номеров отеля.  
  
\- Надеюсь, я не утомила тебя своей болтовней? – Лола нежно обхватывает мою шею, я чуть поднимаю голову и встречаюсь взглядом с Джеймсом Мориарти, он одобряюще кивает и поднимает вверх бокал с шампанским. Не представляю, что он хочет этим сказать, да и мне уже плевать. Слишком много умственных усилий я стал прилагать в последнее время, прежде чем решиться на что-то подобное.   
  
\- О, Мари зовет меня, надеюсь, ты не против, если я ненадолго покину тебя? - наблюдаю за движением её прелестных пухлых губ и с опозданием произношу:  
  
\- Нет, красавица, - я отпускаю её, проводив взглядом эту точеную фигурку, и возвращаюсь к своему столу. В этой части зала, Шерлок Холмс одаривал своим вниманием здешних гостей, я же удостоился лишь едва заметного кивка головой. Чудно, наверное мне стоит увековечить в своей памяти этот день!   
  
Сажусь за стол, размышляя о том, стоит ли звонить миссис Гамильтон в столь поздний час и узнавать о том, как провел свой вечер сын. Принять окончательное решение мне не дали, Мориарти садится на соседний стул и протягивает мне белый конверт размера А4, в которых обычно курьерской службой доставляют ценные бумаги.  
  
\- Меня просили передать, - небрежно произносит он, не сводя взгляда со спины Холмса, - знаешь, я удивлен, что ты нашел в себе смелость явиться сюда и показать, насколько тебе безразлична судьба твоей фирмы.  
  
\- Что-то я не до конца осознаю сказанное. Ты намекаешь на то, что мне следовало бы начать распинаться перед Холмсом? - особо не скрывая своей неприязни, произношу я.  
  
\- Разве для тебя это трудно? – Мориарти берет из ведра со льдом бутылку шампанского и разливает его по бокалам. – Я слышал, что вы были любовниками.  
  
\- Чего ты добиваешься? Хочешь получить от моего папаши щедрые комиссионные за откровения? – я перекидываю ногу на ногу. Лола что-то задерживается, а желания пребывать в такой вот компании никакого – быстро трезвеешь.  
  
\- Так ты в курсе? – его тон теперь не скрывает высокомерности и этакого снобизма. – Долго же берег тебя мистер Уотсон, полагая, что его маленький сынишка очень расстроится, узнав правду.  
  
\- Как видишь, я уже примирился с мыслью, что мои ближайшие родственники любят двойные стандарты и ведут исключительно свою игру.   
  
\- Рад это слышать, - Джим похлопывает меня по плечу. – Тогда я должен тебя предупредить, что как только Шерлок подпишет контракт, фирма твоя полностью будет поглощена и прекратит своё существование. Твой отец всегда хотел выгодно избавиться от неё, и вот он его шанс.  
  
\- Это то, что я думаю? – я смотрю на конверт, читая на нем фамилию нашего семейного адвоката.  
  
\- Здесь обговорена твоя доля от сделки, и в твоих же интересах сделать всё возможное, чтобы она состоялась. Шерлок дал нам понять, что всё будет зависеть от тебя. Как фактический банкрот, на шее которого ребенок, ты должен позаботиться не только о своем будущем, но и о его.   
  
\- Задобрить его, я правильно понимаю? – беру в руки бокал и наблюдаю за тем, как порой откровенность собеседника способна произвести различные метаморфозы. Джим явно решил стать моим приятелем и добрым советчиком.   
  
\- Никаких обязательств и полная свобода, - Мориарти резко встает, - подумай об этом. Шерлок, - Джим, не скрывая победной улыбки, приветствует его, а после растворяется в толпе.  
  
Я молча наблюдаю за тем, как Холмс садится напротив. Нетронутый конверт лежит передо мной. Обдумал ли я предложение Джима – нет. Я точно не собираюсь совершать подобную глупость.  
  
\- Веселишься? - несколько минут спустя спрашивает Шерлок, на что получает утвердительный кивок. Не вижу никакого смысла в разговоре, и вообще в зале есть десяток гостей, которые пришли бы в восторг от такой вот компании. – Куда же подевалась та девушка, неужели нашла себе нового ухажера?  
  
\- Пошла припудрить носик, - без тени сомнения отвечаю я.   
  
\- Тебя потянуло на экзотику?   
  
\- Разве Виктор не заскучает? – я ставлю локти на стол и цепляю вилкой кусочек авокадо.  
  
\- Не понимаю при чем тут он? – Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди и пристально смотрит на меня.   
  
\- Тогда к чему этот разговор о Лоле? – едва заметно дергаю плечом.   
  
\- Ты смотришься жалким рядом с ней, - он угрожающе щурится. Туше, Шерлок, мы оба знаем, что это не правда.   
  
\- Увы, но она так не считает, - легко парирую я.   
  
\- Если тебе так хочется секса, просто попроси, - Шерлок заметно напрягается.  
  
\- Что же тебя натолкнуло на подобную мысль? Дедукция? – я облизываю губу, чувствуя, насколько участился пульс.  
  
\- Твоя новая знакомая - не лучшая компания, в данный момент она, наверняка, заправляется дурью, как и многие из этих лощенных и ухоженных девиц.  
  
\- Зачем же ты тогда пригласил их? – я с интересом начинаю рассматривать блюдо перед собой, стараясь сосредоточится и не позволить рухнуть последним барьерам.   
  
\- Этот вопрос стоит задать моему заместителю, - Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся. - Так что? Не хочешь куда-нибудь со мной пойти? – внезапно обольстительным тоном спрашивает он.   
  
\- В таком случае это было бы не плохо, - я трудом заставлю себя говорить спокойной, - а куда?  
  
Шерлок задумчиво сводит брови на переносице, можно подумать он не представляет, с какой стороны подойди к этому вопросу.   
  
\- Тихий уютный ресторанчик, китайская кухня, суши или, может быть, тайская еда на вынос?   
  
\- И ты бросишь гостей? – смотрю на Шерлока в упор, былая напряженность куда-то пропала. Его взгляд является прямым отражением моего: жадный, голодный, отчаянный, с пустотой внутри. Я уверен, заполнить эту пустоту салатом из креветок или порцией суши просто невозможно.   
  
\- Можно и не перекусывать, - резко произносит он, затем сглатывает, - я живу здесь недалеко, и в моем холодильнике найдется много чего съестного.   
  
Наши взгляды снова скрещиваются. Похоже, мы наконец-то добрались до пика и вот-вот рухнем с горы в головокружительную пропасть… Вместе.   
  
Я прогоняю от себя досадливые мысли о том, что завтра буду вдвойне сожалеть о случившемся и проклинать ту минуту, когда Лола оставила меня одного. В моем решении нет ничего корыстного, как впрочем и ничего разумного. Говорят, что мужчины руководствуются логикой. Я хорошо знаком с ней, так как изучал логику в университете. К примеру, если А равно В, а В равно С, следовательно, А равно С… Но если взглянуть на мою ситуацию с позиций чистой науки, получается что Шерлок не собирается обременять себя отношениями, так как он недвусмысленно дал понять, что связан с Виктором, и даже наш прошлый поцелуй не больше чем недоразумение. С другой стороны я хочу стабильных отношений и хочу создать нормальную семью. Из этих двух предпосылок можно сделать следующее заключение: мне не суждено стать кем-то большим для Шерлока, и таким образом, мне придется в любом случае искать кого-то другого.  
  
\- Джонни, вот ты где! - Лола подбегает ко мне и целует в щеку. – Ой, - она не сразу обращает внимание на Шерлока, - я вам не помешала?  
  
\- Да, - хрипло отвечает Холмс.  
  
\- Нет, - следом произношу я, вставая и беря её за руку, - как насчет медленно танца?  
  
\- Я совершенно не против! – рука Лолы ложится мне на поясницу. – Ты не представляешь, кого я только что встретила…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Савоя* - знаменитый пятизвездочный отель в центре Лондона. 
> 
> «Америкэн экспресс»* - программа премиального членства компании «Америкэн экспресс» подразумевает систему баллов, которые начисляются клиенту за потраченные средства на дебетной карточке. Впоследствии бонусные баллы можно потратить при оплате путешествий, ресторанов и покупок, сделанных в специальных магазинах.


	15. Chapter 15

Я просыпаюсь к полудню от звона мобильного. Под утро мне действительно пришлось снять себе номер в отеле и, судя по присутствию на теле большей части одежды, ничего кроме флирта и танцев между мной и Лолой не было, хотя это даже к лучшему.   
  
Шарю рукой по одеялу, пытаясь найти злосчастное телефонное устройство. Проходит минута, а может больше, прежде чем я нахожу и его. На экране высвечивается: «Миссис Гамильтон». Прекрасно, меня уже потеряли.  
  
\- Доброе утро, миссис Гамильтон, - собственный голос сильно осип, нужно было меньше пытаться перекричать разгоряченную толпу.  
  
\- Мистер Уотсон, я знаю, что мой вопрос прозвучит странно, но Хэмиш сейчас случайно не с вами? – голос женщины совершенно серьезен, я поднимаюсь с кровати и стараюсь найти взглядом свои ботинки.  
  
\- Нет, разве я бы не предупредил вас, если бы вернулся?  
  
\- Он исчез, стоило мне только отвернуться… Вы же знаете, что Хэмиш любит шутить, но боюсь в этот раз он не спрятался от меня в кустах. Я обошла уже весь Грин-парк и поставила на уши охрану, но тщетно. Простите, но я уже не представляю, что мне делать.   
  
\- Я сейчас приеду, - сбрасываю вызов, натягиваю ботинки, а после набираю номер Мэри, возможно исчезновение сына это её рук дело.  
  
\- Привет, - приветствует меня радостный голос, - вот уж не ожидала, что ты мне позвонишь…  
  
\- Хэмиш с тобой? - перебиваю её болтовню.  
  
\- Хэмиш? – искреннее удивление. – Нет, а что случилось?  
  
\- Он пропал, - сухо констатирую, хватая со спинки дивана свой пиджак, - ты точно к этому не причастна?  
  
\- Боже упаси, мы же договорились, что я буду встречаться с ним только в твоем присутствии, ведь без тебя он становится замкнут в общении со мной, и вообще, зачем мне похищать собственного сына?!  
  
\- Ты права, - я открываю магнитным ключом дверь и бегу к лифту. – Ничего не понимаю.  
  
\- Уверен, что он не мог пойти куда-нибудь, допустим, в музей или решил навестить друга, что живет по соседству?   
  
\- Хэмиш любопытный, но он не настолько самостоятельный, чтобы решиться на подобное, - убеждаю самого себя, хотя я бы не удивился, окажись это правдой.  
  
\- Я могу приехать и помочь тебе с поисками, – ненавязчиво предлагает Мэри.  
  
\- Думаю, пока не стоит впадать в панику.  
  
Иду на выход и почти сразу же ловлю такси. Шестеренки в моей голове усиленно работают, нет, я определенно не хочу думать о самом худшем варианте, я за свою жизнь наслушался много подобных историй, исход которых был не всегда счастливым. Маньяки, цыгане*, амиши*, «чёрные трансплантологи», нет, хватит! Я не хочу рассматривать ни один из этих вариантов.   
  
Проходит меньше пяти минут, и вот я уже стою на детской площадке в Грин-парке, стараясь дать точное описание сына двум констеблям. Через полчаса безутешных поисков я сам не замечаю того, как поддаюсь панике. Миссис Гамильтон уже вовсю корит себя за то, что решила поискать очки в сумке, я же виню себя за то, что не вернулся этой ночью домой.  
  
Крепко сжимаю в руке телефон и вновь прохожусь вдоль тротуара. Я не могу бездействовать, но получить видео с камер наблюдения не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
  
\- Простите, сэр, но получить ордер быстро невозможно, юридические проволочки и так далее, - полицейский делает пометки в своем блокноте.   
  
\- Вы понимаете, что пропал пятилетний мальчик, о каких проволочках идет речь? – я снова расстегиваю пиджак, после тру переносицу. – Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно достали видео с этих чертовых камер!   
  
\- Я вас прекрасно понимаю, но это вне моей компетенции, нужно сделать официальный запрос, получить ответ и только потом…  
  
\- Ладно, - я, сдаваясь, поднимаю руки и отхожу от полицейской машины. Буду мыслить здраво. Сколько влиятельных людей я знаю в городе, что могли бы надавить на полицию? Ответ, увы, совсем неутешительный. Вспомнив, что я видел на вчерашнем приеме начальника Скотланд-Ярда, без особых раздумий набираю номер Шерлока.  
  
\- Алло, - тон его вовсе не дружелюбный, но для меня это не имеет никакого значения.  
  
\- Хэмиш пропал, - без предусловий выпаливаю я, - и мне очень нужна твоя помощь.  
  
\- Я внимательно слушаю, - голос Шерлока заметно смягчается.  
  
\- Мне нужно достать ордер, разрешение, в общем хоть что-то, что позволит посмотреть пленку с наружных камер наблюдения в Мейфэре, всех камер!  
  
\- Когда мальчик пропал? – в трубке звучит шорох бумаг.   
  
\- Несколько часов назад.  
  
\- Ты был в музее Гренделя или в пассаже на Бонд-стрит?  
  
\- Нет…  
  
\- Не теряй ни минуты, Хэмиш как-то обмолвился, что хочет самостоятельно изучить ближайшие от дома улицы.  
  
\- Он настолько доверился тебе? – неверяще произнес я.  
  
\- Не вижу ничего удивительно, ведь в отличие от многих я его на самом деле слушаю и воспринимаю всерьез.   
  
\- Спасибо за наводку, но всё-таки попробуй заполучить разрешение.  
  
\- Я помогу тебе осмотреть пассаж, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявляет он, - скоро буду.  
  
Шерлок отключается. Я разворачиваюсь и иду в сторону пассажа, если это окажется правдой, Хэмиш получит по первое число за такие проделки, и вообще, зачем это ему понадобилось? Не помню, чтобы он проявлял особое рвение к прогулкам по городу. Лучше бы он действительно оказался бы в одном из торговых павильонов. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цыгане* - подразумеваются те случаи, когда похищения детей связаны с тем, что в цыганских семьях приняты браки между единокровными родственниками, и для так называемого «разбавления» крови они прибегают к тому, что похищают детей в раннем возрасте и воспитывают их как своих. Полгода назад в Европе была накрыта масштабная сеть, которая помышляла этим больше двадцати лет и дети, что были таким способом, вовлечены в другую культурную среду, с трудом могли воспринимать своих родителей.
> 
> Амиши* – специфическая религиозная секта, некогда являвшаяся частью течения меннонитов и отличающаяся крайним консерватизмом. Буквальное толкование Библии запрещает амишам пользоваться электричеством, автомобилями и проч. Они носят бороды, старомодную одежду с крючками вместо пуговиц, пользуются плугом в земледелии, строго соблюдают религиозные посты и семейные традиции. В частности, они уделяют особое внимание «чистоте» вступающих в брак молодых людей, а так же старательно вовлекают в неё детей.


	16. Chapter 16

Мы тщательно осматриваем первый этаж пассажа, но все так же безрезультатно, и у меня буквально голова идет кругом! Я стараюсь не накручивать события, но сосредоточиться невозможно.   
  
Сейчас я как никогда немногословен, чего не скажешь о Шерлоке, который решил озвучивать свои мысли вслух, в то время как перед моими глазами отчетливо стоит годовалый Хэмиш. Как вчера помню первую его настоящую беззубую улыбку, самые первые шаги, то, как он смешно произносил слова и звуки. С трудом верится, что еще совсем недавно он был лысеньким карапузом, передвигающимся только в детских ходулях, а теперь я разыскиваю его по городу, не представляя, куда на этот раз завели его ножки. Лучше бы он не вырастал и так же всецело зависел от меня. Хэмиш же совсем маленький, и я не переживу, если с ним что-то произойдет.  
  
\- Хватит думать о плохом, - решительно говорит Шерлок, встряхивая меня за плечи, - твой сын обязательно найдется.  
  
\- Легко говорить это тому, у кого нет собственных детей, посмотрел бы я на тебя, окажись ты в такой ситуации, - откровенно огрызаюсь, я взвинчен, и слова утешения мне побоку до тех пор, пока мой мальчик не найдется, как он этого не понимает?  
  
\- Видео с камер наблюдения доставят через полчаса, а сейчас возьми себя в руки, мне уже начинают докучать твои однообразные мысли, - ощетинился Холмс, - давай уже поднимемся на второй этаж.  
  
\- Честно я не совсем понимаю, что ты тут вообще делаешь, поэтому если что-то не устраивает, то ты знаешь, где выход, - я обхожу его и встаю на ступеньку эскалатора. Сейчас я грубый и неблагодарный, раскаянья при этом не испытывающий. Пусть думает обо мне всё, что угодно, произвести на него хорошее впечатление мне совершенно не хочется.   
  
\- Хорошо, намек понят, впрочем, ничего другого я от тебя не ожидал, ведь ты периодически ведешь себя, будто тебе семнадцать, и весь мир крутится вокруг тебя, - его спокойный тон лишь больше выводит меня из себя. - Твоя компания приносит мало удовольствия, однако Хэмиш волнует меня больше, чем его зарвавшийся отец.   
  
\- Ты хоть слышишь себя? – оборачиваюсь назад и больно толкаю его пальцем в грудь. – Я не собираюсь выяснять с тобой отношения, но на будущее – держись от нас подальше.  
  
\- Стало быть, вновь гонишь меня или решил до конца сыграть роль жертвы?   
  
Я схожу с эскалатора и внимательно осматриваюсь. Отвечать на его вопросы я не обязан.   
  
\- Так что же? Скажи, наконец, правду, Джон, - Шерлок хватает за руку, обращая на себя внимание. Суровый взгляд этих серых, дымчатых глаз немного остужает меня.   
  
\- Сейчас не самый лучший момент для выяснения наших отношений, - тихо звучит ответ, мой же взгляд сосредотачивается на носках его туфель.   
  
\- Напротив, для твоего успокоения я скажу тебе, что Хэмиш за твоей спиной в магазине лего, но пока ты не бросился к нему, прошу тебя, подумай.   
  
Я едва заметно киваю, чувствуя странную усталость в теле, должно быть это из-за перенапряжения. Обычно я спокоен и являюсь образчиком стойкости, но если дело касается моего единственного сына, тут уж я бессилен и не способен держать эмоции под контролем. Шум в ушах постепенно становится тише, и я способен различить посторонние звуки, а не стук собственного сердца.   
  
\- Прости, Шерлок, но я не представляю, как складывалась твоя жизнь после нашего расставания и то, как ты появился вновь в моей жизни… Я пережил много разного, начиная с моей пародии на брак и заканчивая одноразовыми знакомствами, которые не приносили ничего кроме разочарований. Мне нужно подумать, причем основательно. Скажу сразу: я совсем не понимаю тебя и твоих поступков, ровно так же как не могу объяснить твое поведение на пляже или твою внезапно вспыхнувшую ревность. Однако моя симпатия к тебе лишь крепнет, но я не уверен в твоих чувствах. Ты непостоянен, Шерлок. Твои чувства могут остыть, наши отношения потеряют ту остроту, которая была вначале, и вот мы чаще ссоримся, а в конце расстаемся. Только велик шанс, что пострадаем в случае ошибки не только мы с тобой, но и Хэмиш, а я меньше всего хочу этого, с него достаточно предательства матери.   
  
\- Пойми, я не требую от тебя окончательного ответа, просто скажи, есть ли у меня шанс. Я могу ждать хоть тринадцать лет до его совершеннолетия, прежде чем ты переборешь свой страх.   
  
У Шерлока как никогда серьезный вид, и я даже не представляю, что так могло повлиять на него с нашей последней встречи, еще пять часов назад он вполне прозрачно намекал на близость, а сейчас уже готов идти на компромисс.  
  
\- Хм… возможно, - невнятно бормочу я.  
  
\- Возможно?  
  
\- Нет, томить тринадцать лет я тебя не собираюсь, - примирительно улыбаюсь, Шерлок заметно расслабляется, - я предлагаю попробовать всё с начала, но только в этот раз без спешки.  
  
\- Согласен, - довольно кивает он.  
  
\- Ещё одно условие, - я оборачиваюсь назад и нахожу взглядом знакомую светлую макушку. Ругать Хэмиша мне резко расхотелось, только если совсем чуть-чуть. - Встречаемся только на нейтральной территории и желательно в людных кафе. Мы будем предельно откровенны друг с другом, и никаких намеков на секс.   
  
\- Вполне приемлемо, - чуть менее радостный голос.  
  
\- Я так же надеюсь услышать о том, что же на самом деле связывает тебя с Виктором Тревором, - поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, - ты ведь согласен поведать мне это?  
  
\- Безусловно, но тебе так же придется пооткровенничать о том, почему ты так и не развелся со своей непутевой женой, а так же почему ушёл с какой-то Лолой.  
  
\- Лола совершенно невинна, и ничего кроме танцев нас с ней не связало. Надеюсь, от переизбытка твоих собственнических чувств она никак не пострадала?   
  
\- Пока нет, но, окажись ты в более помятом костюме и со следами бурной ночи, я бы этого не гарантировал.   
  
\- Рад слышать, - делаю шаг назад, - если на этом всё, то я, пожалуй, пойду.   
  
\- Через четыре часа мой рейс в Нью-Йорк, и меня не будет в Лондоне пару недель, может, задержусь на более долгий срок.  
  
\- Это замедлит наше сближение.  
  
\- Ты прав, - хрипло подтверждает он.  
  
\- Я не против нашего общения по скайпу или звонков по телефону, если шестичасовая разница для тебя не проблема.  
  
\- Как раз нет, напротив, я хотел предложить такой вариант, тогда я пойду, - Шерлок разрывает зрительный контакт.  
  
\- Ты даже не поздороваешься со своим маленьким другом? – хитрый взгляд, кажется, я всё ещё окончательно не протрезвел, раз стараюсь заигрывать с ним.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок кивает, и мы вместе заходим в павильон.


	17. Chapter 17

Я никогда особо не верил в случайности. Нет, я не собираюсь пускаться в совершенно бессмысленные философские размышления, достаточно лишь отметить тот факт, что, не смотря на разнообразные кафе, пабы и рестораны, за последние пару месяцев мои якобы «случайные» встречи с Шерлоком Холмсом, вовсе не кажутся мне таковыми. Взять хоть сейчас.   
  
Моя любимая лавка, где продают божественное, просто невероятно вкусное гранатовое мороженное. А теперь задумайтесь: какова вероятность нашей встречи с учётом того, что Шерлок улетел в Варшаву до конца этой недели? Одна тысячная или того меньше?   
  
\- Привет, - Шерлок расстегивает пиджак и садится напротив. Как всегда его внешний вид заметно отличается от завсегдатаев и выдаёт его привилегированное положение, - надеюсь, я не помешал?  
  
\- Нет, но я весьма удивлен, - открываю небольшой фирменный контейнер, - как прошла поездка?  
  
\- Неплохо, - Шерлок сглатывает и поправляет воротник рубашки, - однако я хотел бы проводить время с большей пользой, - он улыбается мне той, самой настоящей улыбкой, которая дает мне стопроцентное право считать себя особенным. – Где Хэмиш?   
  
\- Он ближе знакомится со своей матерью под бдительным присмотром миссис Гамильтон. Мне до сих пор верится, что моя «жена», наконец, готова взять на себя ответственность и наладить отношения с собственным сыном.   
  
\- Ты, правда, так беззаботно к этому относишься? Что если она так же внезапно исчезнет из жизни мальчика, нанеся еще одну травму? – Шерлок нахмурился, я же взял в руки небольшую пластиковую ложку и зачерпнул ей кусочек сливочного шарика с карамелью.   
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я не способен оценить все риски, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, - со всей серьезностью произношу я.   
  
\- Прости, - тут же выдает Шерлок, что вызывает у меня еще большее удивление. – После того, как мы вместе, какая-то часть теперь полагает, что Хэмиш и мой сын… я несколько растерян и не хотел бы, чтобы ему сделали больно.  
  
\- Кто ты такой и куда девался настоящий Шерлок Холмс? – улыбаюсь и отправляю ложку мороженного в рот.   
  
\- Я привязался к мальчику, - достаточно откровенный ответ для взрослого человека. – Мне хочется стать частью вашей семьи.   
  
Сглатываю и киваю. Любая банальная фраза вроде: «Я тебя прекрасно понимаю» совершенно испортит момент и будет неуместной, именно поэтому я решаю переключить разговор, на тему менее личную.  
  
\- Как продвигается твоя работа? – чуть отодвигаю баночку с мороженным и ставлю локти на стол, пытаясь всем своим видом показать заинтересованность.   
  
\- Неплохо, полагаю, в конце года меня ждут большие бонусы, - Шерлок, несмотря на дружелюбный тон, отчего-то стал более напряженным.   
  
\- Ясно, – очередной кивок. Чувствую себя неловким школьником на свидании с первой красавицей класса, школы. Увы, но перечень общих, нейтральных тем для разговора уже исчерпан.   
  
\- Если ты не против, мы бы могли пойти в менее многолюдное место, - тихо озвучивает Холмс, - тут как минимум два представителя желтой прессы, не хотелось чтобы завтра все печатные издания страны разместили наши совместные снимки на первой полосе.   
  
\- Боишься огласки? – невинно интересуюсь я. Его реакция меня ничуть не задела, наоборот, мне самому не нравилась мысль, что наш «секрет» разоблачат.   
  
\- Нет, но меня несколько отталкивает сама идея провести свидание под любопытным взором журналистов, - его открытый взгляд и полуулыбка заставляют меня чувствовать какое-то необъяснимое тепло внутри, но ещё большее удовольствие и счастье я получаю, когда вот так просто могу рассматривать его. Странно, наверное, я действительно влюблен. Нет, я люблю, поскольку весь мир буквально на глазах начинает блекнуть. Мороженное становится безвкусным. Запахи и людской гомон растворяются. Стоп, пора прекращать так пялиться на него и эти совершенные губы, которые так и хочется поцеловать.   
  
\- Не помню того момента, когда наша встреча успела превратиться в свидание, но я согласен, - примирительно произношу я, стараясь заполнить продолжительную паузу.  
  


***

  
  
Я чувствую себя более странно, когда наступает вечер и с момента нашего с Шерлоком расставания прошло больше двух часов, однако я уже скучаю и совершенно не представляю чем себя занять. Хэмиш уже уложен в постель и, кажется, мой мальчик действительно счастлив, он болтал сегодня без умолку, стараясь как можно красочней и эмоциональней описать своей день и то время, что он провел с матерью.  
  
Насчет последнего я не ревную и не собираюсь встревать в их общение, напротив каждый ребенок должен знать о своих родителях все, пускай даже один из них очень сильно оплошал. Мэри не самая худшая мать.  
  
Вхожу на кухню, ноутбук стоит на обеденном столе, что ж сейчас можно неспешно полистать страницы, заняться инернет-серфингом и подумать о важных для меня вещах.  
  
Попытка занять себя весьма безутешна. В мыслях только Шерлок и я действительно не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз был настолько свободен и счастлив.  
  
Резко значок скайпа загорается и просит ответить на видеовызов. Я без раздумий соглашаюсь.  
  
 _\- Ты не спишь? – жизнерадостно интересует Шерлок, располагаясь со своим ноутбуком на диване.  
  
\- Как видишь.  
  
\- Что насчет позднего совместного ужина у тебя с просмотром «Звездных войн»? _  
  
Загадочный блеск его серых глаз или очередное искажение веб-камеры. Честно не представляю, но я точно уверен в том, что очень пожалею, если скажу «нет».  
  
 _\- Совершенно не против, - улыбаюсь._  
  
\- Тогда жди, через двадцать минут я у тебя. – Видео звонок отключается, я же чувствую себя самым настоящим влюбленным идиотом, и ни граммом меньше.  
  


***

  
  
\- Как вам идея приготовить на ужин окуня, политого оливковым маслом, лимонным соком и натертого морской солью и перцем? - я заглядываю в гостиную, где Шерлок и Хэмиш увлеченно играют в приставку. – Я к вам обращаюсь, мальчики! – беру с пола третий джостик и включаю меню. В такие моменты, невольно ощущаю себя вредной женушкой.   
  
\- Ну, папа! – Хэмиш недовольно подскочил с дивана. – Я почти победил Шерлока! Ты нас отвлекаешь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - примирительно говорю я, - если вам так важна игра, мне ничего не стоит отказаться от идеи приготовить рыбу на гриле. – В глазах сына появился странный блеск, мысленно хмыкаю и решительно продолжаю: - в таком случае, я не стану запекать красный картофель в фольге. А после, когда окунь приготовится, покроется хрустящей корочкой, я не выложу его на зелень, не разложу сбоку картофелины с оливковым маслом, солью, перцем и укропом и не дам тебе лимон. Обойдёшься этим вечером тостом с джемом.  
  
\- Так нечестно, - выпаливает Хэмиш, Шерлок его поддерживает кивком.   
  
\- Я так не думаю, - вновь включаю игру и начинаю проходить квест. Шерлок и Хэмиш переглянулись.  
  
\- Папочка, - чувствую, как маленькая рука дотрагивается до моего плеча, - пожалуйста-пожалуйста! – Хэмиш пытается сделать как можно более несчастный вид.  
  
\- Не подлизывайся, - беззлобно отвечаю я.  
  
\- Я могу тебе помочь, - неожиданно предлагает свою помощь Шерлок, за две недели, что этот человек живет в моем доме (он спит на диване и, кажется, ничего не имеет против), впервые предложил свою руку помощи.  
  
\- Развлекайся, думаю никто не против, заказать пиццу, - слишком неестественно звучит моё утверждение. Шерлок улыбается уголками губ, догадавшись о том, что мои слова просто блеф, а вот Хэмиш уже готов кинуться мне на шею и умолять об обратном. Не то, чтобы я любил внимание или то, что меня уговаривают (скажу по секрету, этот процесс длится рекордно короткое время), но напомнить окружающим о своем характере иногда просто необходимо, а иначе кое-кто совсем отобьётся от рук.  
  


***

  
  
\- Ты видел, что они напечатали про меня, - я кидаю газету на стол, а после достаю из холодильника бутылку с водой, - разве я похож на альфонса или на того же светского охотника за славой и деньгами?  
  
\- Я тебе говорил, о чём именно подумают люди, узнав о нашем внезапном интересе, друг к другу, и тому, почему из всех возможных кандидатов, ты отдал предпочтение человеку, который купил твою фирму и фактически является её владельцем.  
  
\- Но это не дает им права, пусть и завуалированно, называть меня шлюхой.  
  
\- Конечно, это не так, однако… - Шерлок отодвигает тарелку с недоеденной яичницей и беконом.  
  
\- Однако тебе лучше хорошенько подумать, прежде чем закончить фразу, - резко перебиваю, наливая при этом в стакан воду. – Я был примерным отцом, не позволял никогда лишнего, а теперь я никто – твоя подстилка, стоимостью в триста миллионов фунтов!   
  
\- Неплохо же они тебя оценили, - ехидничает Холмс, на что я лишь фыркаю и стремительно осушаю свой стакан.  
  
\- Мне не нужна такая «слава», – решительно произношу я. - Не хочу, чтобы все сплетницы Уэльса обсуждали меня и наши с тобой отношения в таком вот свете.   
  
\- Я попробую решить этот вопрос, если тебя это действительно волнует, - примирительно заключает Шерлок и подливает себе из кофейника.  
  
\- А тебе, стало быть, всё равно? – резко поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. Его чрезмерное спокойствие просто выводит из себя. Как можно быть таким равнодушным?   
  
\- Не вижу смысла это оспаривать, ведь обычно подобное заканчивается ещё большей шумихой в прессе и новыми порциями «грязи».   
  
\- Просто скажи, что сомневаешься в моих чувствах к тебе, - твердо произношу я.   
  
\- И это я отрицать не буду, - Шерлок встречается со мной взглядом. – Ты для меня загадка, Джон, и я не могу с полной уверенностью отвечать за то, что творится в твоей светлой голове.   
  
\- Ты фактически переселился ко мне, и мы проводим много времени вместе, но Шерлок Холмс все еще нуждается в гарантиях и подтверждениях моих чувств к нему? – неверяще спрашиваю я.  
  
Теперь я даже рад, что Хэмиш сегодня остался с Мэри иначе этот разговор закончился очень быстро и был не столь для меня информативен. Чёрт, на что я только надеялся? На совместное светлое будущее с этим придурком?! Может быть, я сейчас действительно вспылю и окажусь не прав, но кто он такой?! Разве я в таком случае не имею права засомневаться в том, а насколько он искренен со мной? Мне ведь тоже никто никаких гарантий и расписок не дал.  
  
\- Я не хочу с утра ссориться, - Шерлок встает из-за стола и задвигает за собой стул.   
  
\- Решил сбежать на работу или перевести тему разговора на менее эмоциональную?  
  
\- Мне действительно пора ехать, - Шерлок смотрит на настенные часы, - уже без пятнадцати девять, а совещание назначено на десять. Нужно успеть приготовиться.  
  
\- Даже не думай, что после случившегося у нас есть шанс наладить отношения, если ты с самого начала не собираешься отпускать прошлое. И я точно не собираюсь тратить свое время на человека, разделяющего подобные, - я указываю пальцем на газету, - взгляды.   
  
\- Джон, я не думаю, что ты моя подстилка, просто… Давай отложим разговор на вечер и я действительно постараюсь уладить это возникшее между нами недоразумение.   
  
\- Шерлок, нет. Улаживай это «недоразумение» с кем-то другим.   
  
\- Прости, но я должен идти.   
  
Никак не реагирую. Мне становится по настоящему плевать, да и сколько можно бегать по кругу, раз точек соприкосновения так мало. Есть же люди, пары, которым просто не суждено быть вместе, так почему бы не признать это.  
  
Я игнорирую хлопок входной двери, его вещи в квартире, это состояние, в котором я сейчас пребываю. Мне действительно обидно. В моем прошлом было достаточно ошибок, так почему мне все время выпадает «счастье», вновь вспомнить о них? 


	18. (POV Хэмиша)

Стоя в пробке, папочка как обычно постукивает пальцами по рулю, я же стараюсь не замечать того угрюмого настроения, в котором он пребывает уже четвертый день подряд, и ни на секунду забываю делать вид, что вовсе не скучаю по Шерлоку и его компании. Кажется, эти двое снова потеряли взаимопонимание, и пусть папочка думает, что я ребенок, но кое-что я прекрасно понимаю.   
  
Например: взгляд, который я не раз замечал в глазах Шерлока, когда тот смотрел на папу в те моменты, когда он готовил или читал утреннюю газету. Знаете, если бы папочка был пирожными с воздушным кремом щедро политый шоколадным сиропом и скрывающим под своей белой массой нежнейший, таящий во рту бисквит, – я бы смотрел на него точно так же. Или то, насколько Шерлок стремится произвести на него впечатление. Да, да! Он первый человек, который столь тщательно и подробно расспрашивал меня о вкусах моего папочки и том, как тот привык проводить свободное время. Я не говорю уже об его мимолетных жестах, случайных касаний рук и вечном стремлении добиться от него внимания. Знаете, взрослые иногда бывают такие смешные, особенно когда им кто-то нравится, но они по настоящему робеют в присутствии объекта их любви. Шерлок как раз из тех, кто не стремится кричать о своих чувствах на весь мир, но иногда лучше бы он не молчал, как сейчас.   
  
\- Чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня? – начинает разговор папа, оглядываясь назад и смотря прямо на меня. Я не особо раздумываю, его мобильный вполне бы мог сойти за развлечение, а об остальном пусть позаботится он.  
  
\- Дай мне свой телефон, - громко озвучиваю просьбу в духе капризных детей, которые могут расплакаться по пустякам. Мой папа удивлен, судя по лицу, но беспрекословно вытаскивает мобильный из ниши над бардачком и протягивает мне. Я медленно снимаю блокировку и захожу в список контактов, мысленно следя за мимикой на своем лице, и старательно делая лишние движения руками, как если бы включал игру на телефоне. Найти номер Шерлока не составляет труда, ровно, как и отправить ему короткий отчет и написать в какую сторону мы движемся. После отправки сообщения я удаляю его из отправленных и зачищаю список последних действий, хотя последнее вовсе не обязательно. Ведь особенность моего папочки в том, что он никогда ничего не замечает или точнее не стремится замечать. Я давно уже могу набирать тексты, запоминать телефонные номера и не хуже взрослых разбираюсь в технике. Даже миссис Гамильтон не в состоянии засечь то, что её телефон не единожды был использован мной по своему настоящему назначению, а не для игры в злых птичек. И благодаря ему «случайные» встречи папы с Шерлоком устраиваются мной, да и свожу их вместе тоже я, ведь именно мне приходится кидаться на шею и всячески уверять папочку в том, что Шерлок это тот, кто нужен нашей семье.   
  
Нет, я не беру на себя слишком большую роль. После знакомств с новыми папиными подружками, внезапное появление в его жизни разумного человека, который почти сразу воспринял меня, как равного – просто подарок. Мы почти сразу нашли общий язык и его намерения не кажутся мне подозрительными. Да, возможно он не такой эмоциональный, как Клара, которая могла плакать даже за просмотром «Том и Джерри», возможно Шерлок даже не такой любитель пошутить как Джастин, чьи шуточки я не всегда понимал, но я почти уверен, что из всех, именно этот человек его любит и действительно заинтересован папочкой по-настоящему.  
  
Я даже согласился на общение с Мэри, то есть с мамой, чтобы лишний раз дать возможность этим двоим побыть вдвоем и, наконец, разобраться в своих чувствах, но что же я получил в итоге. Папочку, которому вновь безразлично всё на свете и чей угрюмый вид, начинает уже докучать. А кто бы знал, какие у него теперь получаются ужасные на вкус завтраки - они либо пересоленные, либо переперченные.   
  
\- Чем ты там таким интересным занимаешься? – папа снова предпринимает попытку вовлечь меня в разговор.  
  
На его телефон приходит сообщение от Шерлока, он прекрасно знал по стилю и содержанию, кому принадлежит авторство, но его сегодняшняя просьба уговорить папу быть через час в Ритц на пресс-конференции, меня удивила.   
  
\- Ничем, – слишком жизнерадостно отвечаю я и убираю мобильный в сторону. – Почему ты такой грустный в последнее время?  
  
\- Наверное, потому, что кто-то совсем разлюбил своего папу, - он искренне улыбается и в уголках его глаз появляются едва заметные морщинки, которые мне так и хочется разгладить.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете, - заверяю его, - но я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня выполнил одну мою просьбу.   
– В этот момент я собираюсь с мыслями, стараясь подобрать слова так, чтобы не вызвать сомнений в уме взрослого человека. – Возможно, тебе покажется странным, но мы должны отменить нашу сегодняшнюю поездку в аквапарк и поехать в Ритц. Это очень важно.  
  
\- Не понимаю, почему именно…  
  
\- Папа, - тихо вставляю я, - пожалуйста, дай мне возможность тебе объяснить. Мне не ясно, что произошло между тобой и Шерлоком, возможно, ты больше не желаешь его видеть, но, пап, мне хочется верить, что это не конец.  
  
\- Иногда в некоторых историях следует поставить жирную точку, что-то вроде слова "конец".  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но разве это правильно? – чувствую, как мой голос стал звонче. – Он тебе нравится.  
  
\- Пойми, иногда взрослые совершают ошибки, потом страдаю из-за этого, но перебороть свой страх они, потом не могут. В нашей жизни их было не мало, Хэмиш. Я поступал с ним в прошлом ужасно, вот и не удивительно, что Шерлок не доверяет мне, а отношений без этого не построить.  
  
\- Но он же любит тебя. Он сам говорил.  
  
\- Странно, с каких пор мой парень откровенничает с моим сыном? – папа удивленно приподнимает брови, я же смотрю ему в глаза и лишь пожимаю плечами. – Что ты знаешь? – чуть более настойчиво он требует объяснений.  
  
\- Шерлок попросил тебя приехать в Ритц на пресс-конференцию.  
  
\- Он четыре дня не давал о себе знать, а теперь полагает, что я приеду к нему по первому же звону? – голос папочки стал раздраженным, но, тем не менее, он включил поворотник и решительно свернул из пробки в другой переулок. Кажется, лучше сейчас помолчать или точнее сделать вид, что этого разговора не было. 


	19. Chapter 19

Сам не знаю, что я делаю среди представителей прессы и вообще, зачем я послушал Хэмиша?  
  
\- Простите, - журналистка, что стоит передо мной, встает на цыпочки, - почему они не начинают? Мартин, нужно позвонить в издательство и…   
  
Я отворачиваюсь, стараясь особо не прислушиваться, моё внимание быстро переключается на сидящих людей. Что ж Хэмиш не сдвинулся с места и, судя по игрушечному миллениум фалькону в его руках, сейчас он как минимум представляет себя пилотом, который находится в кабине с Гаррисоном Фордом. По его губам я читаю:  
  
– Я потерял правый бортовой двигатель, – сообщает он сам себе. – Открывайте огонь, как только будете готовы.  
  
Светло-русые волосы лезут ему на глаза, пожалуй, пора сводить его в парикмахерскую. Поймав мой взгляд, губы Хэмиша расплываются в улыбке, в которой светится чистый мальчишеский восторг. Стоит отметить, что окружающие его взрослые выглядят несколько раздраженными. Я жестом ему показываю, что стоит быть чуточку тише, уж что-то, а болтовня пятилетнего мальчика бывает не столько утомительной, а сколько отвлекающей.   
  
\- А вот и он! – кричит кто-то в первом ряду.   
  
Ещё немного и я окажусь в настоящей давке, что ж стоит признать, что мои соотечественники всегда слишком жаждут сенсации, но ещё больше они жаждут оказаться первым источником, кто расскажет об этом всему миру.  
  
\- Рад видеть вас здесь, - раздается мужской баритон из колонок. Судя по едва заметному дрожанию голоса, Шерлок по-настоящему взволнован происходящим. – В последнее время я не имел возможность провести полноценное интервью и сообщить о последних изменениях в Enterprise Products Ltd. – Он сделал паузу и внимательно посмотрел на плотную «стену» из репортеров. – Сейчас не самый простой период в компании, как вы знаете и именно по этой причине я провел политику переоценки приоритетов Enterprise Products. После вливания значительных ресурсов в развитие строительного бизнеса, я столкнулся с тем, что… - Шерлок делает паузу, - я понял, что я не по праву занимаю место руководителя компании. После совета директоров, я вынужден был добровольно написать прошение о том, чтобы меня сняли с должности генерального директора. Это решение далось мне не просто, но после расстановки приоритетов, я решил возглавить британское отделение компании и полностью посвятить себя работе именно в этом направлении.   
  
В зале становится заметно тише. Я мгновенно ощущаю, как растет негодование присутствующих, которым уже не терпелось забросать Шерлока вопросами. Если быть честным, я и сам был не прочь, уточнить пару интересующих меня моментов.  
  
\- А с чем именно связано такое кардинальное решение? – внезапно задает вопрос девушка, поднимая вверх бейдж с логотипом CNN.  
  
\- Есть ряд причин, но первостепенная имеет личный характер, - уклончиво отвечает Холмс.  
  
\- Насколько личный? – вверху вновь мелькает бейдж, но на этот раз это представитель The Sun.  
  
\- Весьма. С Лондоном я намереваюсь связать всю свою жизнь.  
  
\- «Она» хорошенькая? – журналист из газеты слишком отчетливо это произносит.  
  
\- Он. Это «он» и да, он хорошенький, – Шерлок едва заметно краснеет и пробегает взглядом по своей заготовке с речью.  
  
\- Когда планируете представить его обществу? – не унимается толпа.  
  
\- Единственное, что я планирую – это сделать ему предложение. – Едва заметная улыбка в сопровождении с хитрым взглядом. – Надеюсь, последнее останется строго между нами.  
  
Все собравшиеся смеются, я же до последнего надеюсь, что это не больше чем шутка. «Шерлок Холмс собирается женить», или нет, «Один из самых богатых женихов объявляет себя геем и решает связать свою жизнь узами брака». Заголовки таких газет, я покупать завтра не стану. И вообще разве нам не стоило поговорить об это заранее? В конце концов, это касается и моей жизни, и Хэмиша.  
  
\- А ваша «вторая половина», это тот о ком все думают? – вновь привлекает к себе внимание журналистка из CNN.  
  
\- С Джоном Уотсоном нас действительно связывают не только деловые, но и близкие отношения. Обсуждать их я не намерен, однако любой, кто сочтет их ненастоящими или корыстными, будет вынужден иметь дело с юристами из моего штата сотрудников, а вы знаете, что никто из них не проиграл ни одного судебного дела.  
  
Я удивленно открываю и тут же закрываю рукой рот. Лучше сваливать отсюда. Я не хочу думать и лишний раз разбираться со всем этим. Шерлок взрослый мальчик и сам знает, к чему обычно приводят подобные высказывания. Пока все в зале отвлечены, я беру Хэмиша за руку и незаметно покидаю гостиницу. Главное ни о чем не думать и не жалеть.  
  


***

  
  
Вечер наступил слишком быстро. Я избирательно переключаю телевизионные каналы, избегая тех, где может оказаться выпуск новостей, сегодняшний остаток дня я вновь коротаю один. Хэмиш напросился к бабушке и дедушке, а я…тянусь вперед и подливаю ещё вина в бокал. В голове крутится калейдоскоп сегодняшних событий. Расслабиться и отпустить себя не удается.  
  
Настойчивый звонок в дверь вырывает меня из хмельного состояния меланхолии, еще немного и я бы включил Тину Тернер и упивался жалостью к самому себе.   
  
Дверь я открываю слишком резко, на пороге стоит Шерлок без намека на утренний лоск и блеск.  
  
\- Привет, - Шерлок засунул руки в карманы, впервые позволяя себе выглядеть настолько неуверенным в себе, - я не помешал?  
  
\- Напротив, - я распахиваю перед ним дверь позволяя пройти, - можешь присоединяться.  
  
\- Хорошо, - без малейших колебаний соглашается Холмс, переступая порог квартиры, - ты что-то празднуешь, где Хэмиш?  
  
\- Его подкупила бабушка яблочной шарлоткой, - я закрываю дверь и вновь возвращаюсь на диван. – Что привело тебя сюда? Кажется, в последний раз мы сошлись на мнении, что нам больше не стоит пытаться наладить отношения.  
  
\- Насколько я помню, это ты порывался бросить меня после той статьи.  
  
\- И пока я придерживаюсь этого мнения, - беру с журнального столика бокал и делаю большой слишком глоток.   
Шерлок же разворачивается ко мне спиной и подходит к окну, я же пытаюсь подавить в себе желание встать рядом, обнять его со спины и прижаться щекой к лопатке.   
  
\- Ты действительно больше не хочешь, чтобы я присутствовал в твоей жизни? – беспомощно спрашивает Шерлок.   
  
В эту минуту я ощущаю себя каким-то киношным злодеем, который вот-вот разобьет сердце главному персонажу. И скажу сразу, эта власть мне в тягость.  
  
\- Нам придется вдвое больше стараться, - медленно произнес я, как бы пробуя слова на вкус и мысленно примеряя себя и подготавливая. – Мне не хочется жалеть о неслучившемся, поэтому нет. Я вовсе не желаю, чтобы ты уходил.   
  
Шерлок разворачивается и в одно мгновение оказывается рядом со мной.   
  
\- Ты уверен? Если ты скажешь «да», пути обратно не будет.  
  
Расставание плохо действовало на Шерлока, теперь в воздухе между нами что-то промелькнуло, заискрилось. Шерлок Холмс продолжал оставаться надежным, безопасным и любимым, поэтому я поднимаю руки и уверенно запускаю пальцы в его волосы, стискивая его голову в жадном поцелуе. Шерлок почти сразу обхватывает меня под бедра, наваливаясь всем телом.  
  
\- Это ведь значит «да»? В любом другом случае я просто не смогу выдержать твои заскоки и метания. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько раз мне приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы не наброситься на тебя, хорошенько оттрахать и наоставлять на тебе россыпь собственнических меток от дурости.   
  
\- Я вовсе не против, - моя кожа от соприкосновения с его горит, словно давно удерживаемое внутри желание вдруг высвободилось, хлынув в одном потоке наружу. Я не могу сполна насытиться им, ни пять лет назад, ни сейчас. Как никогда мне хочется страстно содрать с него одежду и позволить овладеть собой прямо здесь, на диване. Самообладание! Чертов алкоголь в одночасье разбивает последние барьеры в моей голове. Затаив дыхание я жду продолжение, не думаю, что он отстранится и дурман этот пройдет. Однако Шерлок лишь улыбается, какой-то опасной, совсем не дружеской улыбкой.   
  
\- Мне будет плевать, если вдруг ты передумаешь, - кратко напоминает Шерлок, - решительно вставая и подхватывая меня на руки и неся в спальню.  
  
Повалив на постель, Шерлок снимает с себя пиджак и рубашку, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как я расстегиваю пряжку на ремне, а за ней молнию. Наш одновременный «стриптиз» продолжается недолго. Его жилистое стройное тело, ложится рядом, а его взгляд ненадолго, пристально рассматривает каждый дюйм моего тела, и его молчаливость обескураживает, побуждая меня самого сказать что-нибудь.   
  
\- Я рад, что ты пришел, - мой голос звучит немного грубовато, словно наждачная бумага. Наше прерывистое, неровное дыхание звучит в унисон. Это напоминает мне чем-то первый раз, когда ты вот-вот откроешь для себя границы чего-то нового, ранее неизведанного.   
  
\- Мне давно следовало так поступить, - Шерлок закидывает ногу на меня и вмиг оказывается сверху, прижимаясь всем телом, так что его вставший член пристроился между моих бедер. Потянувшись губами к уху, он теребит зубами мочку, щекочет кончиком языка нежную ушную раковинку и неожиданно сильно дует на неё.  
  
По моему телу пробегает волна мурашек.  
  
\- Никогда не могу отказать себе в удовольствии видеть твое растерянное лицо в такие моменты, Джон, - Шерлок едва касается моей кожи губами.   
  
\- Я думаю, у нас ещё будет достаточно времени поиграть в искусителя, - торопливо произношу я.  
  
\- Ты прав.  
  
Шерлок приникает к моему рту, властно просовывая язык в самую глубь. Я вновь выгибаюсь дугой под его настойчивыми ласками, цепляясь за его плечи и отвечая на поцелуи. Его губы начинают жадно блуждать по телу, посасывать и слегка покусывать соски, а пальцы и язык…   
  
Я всегда считал подобные ласки непристойными, но сейчас у меня не осталось ни капли логики или гордости для возражений – лишь одно томительное ожидание ощутить его внутри.   
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты хотел меня, Джон. Только меня.   
  
\- О господи! – я смыкаю веки, стараясь не отвлекаться на то, как его язык ласкает стратегически важные части моего тела. – Я хочу только тебя, - чуть прикусываю распухшую нижнюю губу, подавляя стоны, - мне не нужен никто другой. Только ты.   
  
Плавясь в его руках, как воск, я вскрикиваю, принимая в себя его член. Шерлок сильнее стискивает мои пальцы, вдавливая сами ладони еще глубже в подушку, а после начинает медленное движение, побуждая подчиняться его ритму.   
  


***

  
  
Я накрываю голову подушкой, пытаясь прекратить так нелепо и по-идиотски улыбаться. Джон Хэмиш Уотсон теперь официально числится бойфрендом Шерлока Холмса. Смотреть на вещи не предвзято после событий вчерашней ночи теперь не удается. Ведь все «улики» налицо. Простыни все ещё хранили запах секса, во рту ещё ощущается вкус Шерлока, а кожа была приятно раздражена от вчерашних попыток «заклеймить».   
  
\- Доброе утро, - Шерлок чуть приоткрывает глаза, стараясь не спугнуть меня. Нет, теперь я точно отказываюсь делать беспристрастное выражение лица, ровно как и отрицать свою привязанность.  
  
\- Доброе.   
  
\- Что ты делаешь?   
  
Даже не глядя на него, я чувствую его улыбку. Шерлока Холмса явно забавляет сложившаяся ситуация.   
  
\- Пытаюсь понять, как я дожил до этого дня.  
  
\- И поэтому пытаешься задушить себя подушкой? – он ловко выхватывает её из моих рук.   
  
\- Я немного растерян, - неловко признаюсь я, - и, как ни странно,— доволен.  
  
\- Последнее мне не кажется странным, - Шерлок поворачивает голову и внимательно всматривается в мое лицо.   
  
\- Ты завтракать будешь? – резко меняю тему для разговора. Кажется, сейчас самое время вспомнить о своих прямых обязанностях отца.  
  
\- Завтракать?  
  
\- Я сейчас оденусь и что-нибудь приготовлю. Разве сегодня тебе не нужно в офис?  
  
\- Думаю, нет.  
  
\- Хорошо, - немного нервно подытоживаю я, - а чего тебе хочется, на завтрак?  
  
Я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и пристально смотрю ему в глаза. Что ж, Шерлок явно напряжен.  
  
\- Разве ты не собираешься обсуждать то, что случилось ночью? Прежний бы Джон не упустил возможность, выставить меня идиотом, - Шерлок неуклюже улыбнулся.   
  
\- Мне всё понравилось, - это действительно всё, что я могу заключить.  
  
\- Просто понравилось?  
  
\- Нет! Нет, не просто, полагаю, мы можем продолжить.  
  
\- Продолжить?  
  
\- Заниматься сексом.  
  
\- Мм…  
  
\- Что ты об этом думаешь?  
  
\- О чем?  
  
Я моргаю, не в силах понять, то ли у Шерлока случилось помутнение рассудка, то ли вся кровь из его головы устремилась в другое место. Одного лишь взгляда украдкой было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить подозрения.   
  
\- Ты немного рассеян этим утром.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Я говорю, что впервые вижу тебя таким.  
  
\- Ты прав, я сам до конца не понимаю, что со мной происходит. – Шерлок подпирает голову рукой. – Через сколько нам нужно забрать  _нашего сына_?  
  
\- Мы не договаривались о времени, но не думаю… - я не успеваю закончить фразу, так как Шерлок припечатывает мои губы страстным поцелуем, и я с радостью отвечаю на него.  
  
Знаете, в такие моменты не хочется думать о том, что нас ожидает в будущем и меньше всего хочется думать о том, что подумают другие. Я не хочу жить во вселенной, где смысл уже заранее определен и нет ничего загадочного. Вселенная обязана быть непостижимой. Человек не должен быть в состоянии постичь её смысл, точно так же как он не должен уметь заранее предугадывать, чем закончится любовная эйфория. Мы словно герои знаменитого сравнения с Титаником, если бы я оказался айсбергом, а он - кораблем, мы бы всё равно столкнулись, потому что он непременно сменил бы курс вовремя, двинувшись прямо на меня.   
  
 **Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> Petrus* - один из самых изящных ресторанов района Knightsbridge. Роскошный интерьер, отличная карта вин и изысканное меню современной французской кухни. Основателем и владельцем этого ресторана является знаменитый британский шеф-повар и телеведущий Gordon Ramsay, которому принадлежит несколько известных ресторанов в Лондоне. Изюминкой ресторана является возможность экскурсии в сердце ресторана — кухню, где можно самим убедиться в профессионализме лучших шеф-поваров и продегустировать некоторые из блюд.
> 
> «Золотое сечение»* – высшее проявление структурного и функционального совершенства целого и его частей в искусстве, науке, технике и природе. Человеческий мозг оснащен механизмом восприятия красоты, не зависящим от типа объекта, ей обладающего. Однако при восприятии красоты лица, активизируется не только этот механизм, но и веретенообразные извилины, отвечающие за распознавание лиц. В генах заложено, что люди склонны ориентироваться на симметрию лица, считая более пропорциональное лицо привлекательным. Вследствие полового диморфизма, в женщинах больше привлекают большие глаза и маленькие подбородки, а вот в мужчинах выступающие надбровные дуги, высокие скулы и выдающий вперед подбородок.


End file.
